Patience
by Nukas
Summary: All alone in the big, harsh, cold world, these brothers are just trying to make ends meet. Too bad life doesn't allow that. Trigger Alert: Contains self-harm, mentions rape, assault, kidnapping, and language. Nominated for TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards for "Most Compelling AU (Alternate Depictions of Canon Characters)"! Thank you! Nomination still means a lot to me!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to make a human au for the turtles, but there's a twist. Mikey is a bit different than most kids, he isn't stupid; he is just suffering from PTSD. A made a quick moment about this idea but depending on the response this one shot gets, I can turn it into a full on story.**

 **Also, Outsider's fans I am sorry for not updating, these kinds of stories are harder then they look.  
And for my TMNT high school AU people, I am trying to focus more on my outsider's stories since they are very behind...**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

' _Thoughts'_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Author Notes (A/N)**

 **Trigger Alert;**

 **Contains self harm, mentions rape, assault, kidnapping, and contains a small amount of language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _The young boy's eyes widen. His small and under grown frame wracked and shook with fear. The man came closer. Closer then he should be. His breath was hot and sent shivers down the 8 year olds spine._

 _He then proceeded to roughly grab the boy's chin up, forcing the young boy to look up. Even though he was facing up, his tears continued down his freckled, chubby cheeks._

" _Useless. The only thing you're good for is in the bed you pest." The man said in disgust. The freckled boy looked up, fear and shame in his eyes. The man then walked over to the table near the stairwell leading out of the basement. It held 'toys' that the boy, at his age, shouldn't know the use of, even though he did as it had been used on him and in front of him by his 'master'. It also held tools used to break the poor boy's mind. Saws, needles filled with unidentified chemicals that filled the boy's veins with fire when injected, wrenches, scalpels, sharp scissors, and more things used mainly for surgery. Or to hurt and torture young children. Like the poor boy before him, that had 'vanished'. He was too scarred to be innocent, too hurt to be called a child, and too exposed to be dumb. He knew what really happened. And to think he could be next terrified the boy._

 _The young boy began sobbing; trying to move the chair or break it and run away,_ _ **escape**_ _._

" _Not so fast! I haven't got a chance to use my newest toy on you just yet. Disgrace's like you are meant to perish, if not good for testing of course."_

 _The man walked over, holding another needle, just like one's he'd seen before. The boy whimpered and cried. He knew what would happen..._

 _He screamed until his voice was sore from the pain rocketing through his chest. It hurt more than the others._

 _Pounding on the basement door made the boy attentive and alert; already he let his hopes sky rocket up. It gave him hope even though the pain had reached its terrifying peak. The man cursed, and began washing his hands; hopefully to avoid fingerprinting the window, kept so high in the basement, barley reaching ground level; he planned to use it as an escape. He ran to the thin window. The child sobbed as the door broke down, tears of bitter happiness of being found but being in pain at the same time._

" _We got ya kid. Stay awake for us." A young woman lifted him up causing him to scream in pain. She carefully shifted the boy to the stretcher once upstairs. The boy heard three shots fired into the air. They had killed the man that had hurt him. They killed 'master'._

Michelangelo awoke screaming. Footsteps pounded as the door to his room slammed open.

"Mikey, you okay? Had another one?"

Two different men stood at the door way. The one that had spoken was named Leonardo. Leonardo was a 6'1, broad shouldered, well - muscled man. He was 23 and was the eldest of the Hamato brothers; he was the legal guardian and preferred to go by Leo. He had dark blue eyes and pitch black hair that went to his shoulders. He worked as a receptionist in the local hospital and on weekends worked part time at a grocery store.

Next to him, a slightly taller teen came through, walking to the youngest child's bedside. His name was Donatello; 'Don' or 'Donnie'. He was 6'2 and had a slighter build than his two elder brothers. He was barley 17 and had big plans on going to college and making it in the scientist career. Being a genius, he finished school early and was working on a degree now. He was thin but not as thin as Mikey looked. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail as it got in his way too much; his eyes were a light green behind the dark purple rimmed glasses he needed. So light, you'd think they were hazel.

These two sat down next to the young boy, taking in the kid's appearance.

Michelangelo, or Mikey, was a small 14 years old. He was considered anorexic and his brothers worried about him constantly but couldn't get him up to the average BMI. He was 5'2 and he had tears streaking down his face leaving tear stains. His baby blue eyes were bloodshot and his curly, straggly, black hair was messier than it usually is.

The three boys all wore different clothes. Leo wore a blue long sleeve cotton shirt; he had grey sweatpants and white ankle socks on. Donnie had a dark purple short sleeve shirt that had the design that consisted of just wires and circuits on it. He had no socks on and was wearing a pair of sweatpants as well, except his were a darker grey. Mikey had just neon green loose fit night pants on; he wore shin length socks and an orange shirt that was so bright, it would make the sun jealous.

On Mikey's arms were old cutting scars like the ones on his thighs. Mikey never healed after what the kidnapper had done to him. After their Uncle's recent death 8 months ago, Mikey began a dangerous habit. Once they found out, they restricted Mikey to short sleeves and shorts when they could. They kept close watch and never let him stay home alone, his door always had to be open and unlocked when he slept. If he actually got any sleep.

"Come here baby." Leo held Mikey to his chest in a protective manner.

"I want raphie.."

"We know Mikey. I'll call him to see how far away he is, okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

Leo got up to call Raph behind Mikey's door and Don held Mikey.

"I know little brother. It sucks."

"Yeah, it does. It hurts Donnie. I can still feel it. Why, what did I do wrong?" Mikey sniffled, stopping a sob from escaping his body.

"Nothing Mike, you did nothing. We should've been watching you. We were in charge that day, Mom and Dad were just down the block, and we didn't know you'd get hurt. We're sorry."

Leo walked into the hall; he pressed the contact that was labelled 'Raphael'. He had everyone listed by their full names, all except Mikey. After what Mikey had been put through when he was with that monster, he hated his full name. Michelangelo reminded him of his napper. He'd call Mikey that in a sexual way that'd scare the child traumatically. From then on, the school was forced to call him 'Michael' and his brothers could only call him Michael, Mikey, and Mike. That kidnapper had scarred the young kid so badly; it hurt him to even _see_ his full name.

Mikey had been kidnapped for a whole year. But their parents never gave up. They moved in with their Uncle Yoshi and he gave them a wonderful home. Until he passed 8 months ago. Leo had to pick up the pieces and help his brothers move on.

Just then the door opened. "He had another one, didn't he?"

Raphael, or 'Raph'. He had piercing green eyes and black hair that was dyed on its spiky tips crimson red. He had a love for cars and fighting hence why he worked at a gas station in their side of town, the _'Ghetto Side of New York City'_ as one rich kid called it at Don's school. Said kid went home with a broken nose and bruised face courtesy of Raphael. Raph had a temper than was hard to control and was extremely protective of his brothers, Mikey specifically. He had a muscular body and was nearly 6'1. He was 19 and decided it would be his job to take personal care of Mikey, Mikey needed someone with him at all times because the brother's worried too much about him cutting again – or having another meltdown.

He'd scream and cry for hours during these meltdowns; screaming, crying, kicking, hitting, and screeching _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't touch me... Please.."_ Whilst covering his ears, his cries made Raph want to bring the kidnapper back alive so he could kill the ass wipe again.

Raph figured the only reason Leo would be standing there about to call his number would be for Mikey. Raph gave Mikey a sense of security no one else could. So, naturally Mikey only wanted Raph at these moments. Also, Mikey had grown up with Raph around him, as Raph was the one who took care of Mikey most times since Leo had to work and Don would go far with college. He was a high school dropout and thought that since he couldn't contribute in anything, he'd do his part by watching the youngest. He'd take Mikey to the station with him if Casey and April, family friends of theirs, couldn't be home with him.

"Yeah, it's – its _worse_. It feels like it gets worse every time, before it was him waking us up. Then he began mumbling. Then you could _see_ his sleep deprivation. This time he screamed, _screamed_ Raph, like he was going through _it_ again!"

Raph's blood boiled, but he kept his cool, for Mikey's sake.

"His room?"

"Yeah."

Raph was clad in a work shirt from his gas station and dirty, oiled up jeans that had about two small holes and one medium sized one, all three by his knees areas. He made a quick walk to his and his baby brother's room. He shared the queen sized mattress with his baby brother, even though it should've been at least a little bit tight, Mikey's small body made it seem like he was sleeping alone all the time; if he choose to ignore the small body that would curl against him, making him wrap his arms protectively around the kid.

Opening the door he walked over to where Mikey let go of Don's embrace and looked down at his toes, he sometimes got shy, especially when he felt like he caused his older brother to come home early.

He knelt in front of the poor child; he gently took Mikey's chin to make him look at him gently.

"Hey Bud. Don't worry; I literally just came through the door. I got'cha, little buddy."

He stood up and sat next to the young teen. He gathered Mikey in his arms and held up like a mother would her newborn; like he'd care. If this kid came to him asking for a hug, even if the kid was dancing on his nerves after a long day already pushing his patience, he's giving the kid the damn hug and will somehow muster the patience to do it.

"I'm so s-scared Raphie, he got me again. It was a memory this time, it felt like he actually did it again. I felt the pain Raphie! I don't want to go back. I don't like master!" Mikey sobbing into his broad chest was too much for the big guy.

"Shh Mikey, he ain't gonna touch ya again, ya understand? Big brother's here, he ain't gonna let 'im touch ya. Don and Leo ain't gonna let 'im either, okay? We'll protect ya." He whispered it in a tone nobody would ever think he was capable of. His voice was harsh and fierce even though it was gentle and firm, this tone made Mikey relax; he knew his big brothers would protect him.

After about 20 minutes, Mikey was lulled asleep by Don's gentle hands stroking his hands, Raph strong embrace, and Leo whispering words of comfort to him; a ritual they all knew how to do by heart as when he had a meltdown or a bad one of these 'terrors' it would be the only way to calm him down.

Finally, Don and Leo went back to their bedroom. They shared a room but with Leo always coming home late because of him usually working late nights, Don usually got the room to himself. They had separate beds on each side of the room and their room itself was the cleanest room in the world compared to Raph and Mikey's.

When Leo left last, ushering Don out and urging him to sleep for once on his bed instead of his laptop's keyboard or the kitchen counter, he turned out the lights wishing them a good night.

In the dark, Raph could still see his brother's child-like face; sometimes they forgot he was 14, not 7 anymore.

' _Don_ _had been 10, Raph was 12, and Leo 16 when Mike had been kidnapped. They went to the local park a block from the house where their sick mother had been. Their father walked out on them when their mother had gotten cancer in fear of being around to losing her. Leo had been getting ice cream and it had been Don and Raph's job to watch the youngest Hamato. Raph being a rebellious 12 year old that was reaching his teenage hood, decided to go talk a girl in his class he'd been trying to get fall in love with him for a couple of weeks now. Don had been playing with Mikey and lost track of him. Mikey was scared and looked for the ice cream truck that his brother had went to, being so young with no sense of direction, went to the nearest truck and begun searching lines for his eldest brother. He came to one that was hidden in the back of the park, near the library. He didn't expect someone to grab the back of his dark brown hood and muffle his screams and cries.'_

Raph let a tear slip at the memory. He looked down at the bundle of innocence between his arms. _'No not innocence..'_ he thought, _'he's seen too much to be considered innocent.'_

He sighed and held Mikey closer.

' _I love ya kid. More than ya can imagine. No matta how different ya are or how much patience you require kid, we l_ _ove ya.'_


	2. Anew

**Patience Chapter 2**

 **Anew**

* * *

Raph groaned as his alarm went off. He slowly heaved himself up, glancing at the small figure next to him. He ruffled Mikey's black curly hair and begun grasping his bearings. He always got foggy and distant when he woke up and was slower to understand the world after sleep.

He looked around their messy room. Mikey and he liked their room and Raph soon found out the reason why Mikey always kept a messy and disorganized room a year ago.

 _Raph looked as Mikey purposely threw a dirty towel on the dresser._

" _I know we don't have to keep it clean like Leo and Don's but maybe cleaning every once in a while? I ain't one for cleaning but I don't wanna live in a pigsty Mike."_

" _I like it dirty..." His look was distant. Was Mikey really bothered about a clean room?_

" _Look why don't we clean a little. Ya got yer homework done and ain't got anything better ta do right? We'll do it together."_

 _Mikey looked at him sadly._

" _Master always kept the place clean. It was spotless. N-nothing on the floor, walls were bare, just... It scared me."_

 _Raph from that day on allowed the room to be dirty on one condition; Mikey was able to navigate the room without tripping, and that there was a clean pathway to the door so he could make his way out of the room in case of an emergency. Leo and Don understood, they decided it would be best not to push Mikey._

He sighed. His little brother would always be scarred from what that bastard did. He remembered when they first got him back. It had been the best day of his life. Well, the second best day, the first had been when Mikey and Don were born; both were at an equal tie.

 _Raph sat in the waiting room. Leo, Don, and their mom sat next to him. The doctor opened the big doors opened and called out 'Hamato'. As their mother ran up to him, the other boys followed. Whilst Don was slow, afraid to hear something he didn't want to know, Raph ran up to the woman. He wanted to know if his little brother was okay. Leo ran over as well, though less forcefully. The three boys had grown close to one another, not letting any of each other out of the others' sight. Not after they nearly lost little Mikey._

" _He'll be okay. He has several injuries, many which are fatal, but he is stable. You can visit him. The nurses here fell in love with your little boy. He has a spark; he even made it through the surgery."_

 _The boys listened as the doctor named injuries and the reasons for their youngest surgery. They didn't care. Not at the moment. All they wanted was to see their baby._

 _Finally, the boys' wish was granted. When they entered the sterile room, the only noises heard were the heart monitors beeps and the sounds of different machines._

" _M-Mikey?" Don never heard his own voice sound so small. The three brothers sat at chairs whilst their mother choked down a sob. The brothers let tears slip out. Don sobbed into Leo's chest while Raph brought his knees to his chest sobbing into them. Mikey, still unconscious, didn't hear this, thankfully._

" _I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry Mikey..." Don sobbed out. He felt like it was his fault Mikey got kidnapped. They'd lost him for a full on year, and now they had him back. But if he hadn't lost Mikey, Mikey wouldn't have had to go through what he had. Mikey would've spent this last year at home with them, where he belongs. He probably thought they hated him, leaving him with that monster for so long._

 _Raph let himself sob his heart out. He had to go off right? For a stupid girl? Family came first, and because of him, his two youngest brothers suffered. Don was guilty and Mikey... oh little Mikey was abused and raped. Tortured and hurt. Emotionally, Mentally, and Physically. He was to blame. Not Don, Not Mikey, Not Leo, Not Mom, Not Dad, Nobody. Just him._

 _Leo kept his tears silent but couldn't help but sniffle. He was eldest. He should've done something. Anything. Known not to leave his little brothers alone. It was his fault, and his fault alone. He was 16, he could've intervened. But he didn't, and because of his uselessness, his brothers paid the price. Now all he could do was keep strong and be there now for them. He wouldn't fail them again, not on his watch._

Raph glared at the wall, snapping out of his thoughts. He wasn't going to think about that anymore. That time has passed.

Raph began getting dressed for his work. Once in his trademark gas station button up shirt and a pair of old jeans, he slipped on some socks and a pair of shoes. He decided to leave his hair alone until he got Mikey up. He walked over to the other side of queen sized mattress.

"Mikey. Yo Mike." He whispered quietly, not wanting to startle him. He shook him gently. Mikey woke up sluggishly.

"What?"

"School. C'mon Bud. I know, it sucks." Mikey slowly sat up while groaning.

Raph began getting an outfit out. Usually Mikey did it himself but on occasion, Raph would get Mikey's stuff set up. Raph laid out an outfit on the corner of the bed; black jeans, white t-shirt, white socks, his black converse, and his black hood. Mikey loved that black hood; the inside was orange and he loved it because it was baggy and gave him warmth better than any other jacket. Raph decided that was okay since they were in fall and it was getting cold anyway.

"C'mon bro, get a move on. I'll be combing my hair and brushing my teeth in the bathroom. You'll be okay?" He bent down to Mikey's, who was sitting on the bed, level.

"Of course I will! I'm not five Raphie!" He said giggling.

"Just making sure." He said chuckling.

He went out of the room and into the hall to the restroom and brushed his teeth. He decided he would put his hair in its normal spiky, all over the place style. After finishing, he went out to the kitchen and saw Don on his computer already busy.

"Morning Raph."  
"Morning." He responded. Don sounded as his normal self. Without his coffee the guy would die of exhaustion. He _lived_ off of that stuff. He'd stumble his way to the machine in the morning and fumble with every button until the coffee was poured. He'd drink it like it was water, of course all black, no sugar. Raph didn't know how he did it.

He looked around.

"Leo went to work early again. You know him. He's probably going to work late as well." Don sighed, "I know Raph. You're not the only one worried about him."

"I don't understand it Donnie! He knows it's bad for him, yet he continues to work himself until exhaustion! I swear, me and 'im are gonna have some words."

Raph was tired of Leo working like an old man. It wasn't fair to Leo, having to work like this before his time. He should be getting an education; going places. Leo had been Mr. Perfect when he was in school; great grades (Not enough to beat Don's feat but it was all A's for Leo), head quarterback in football; he even earned an athletic scholarship.

But because of their Uncle's death, Leo had to drop out and grow up. Now, he'd never get back the chance. And Raph knew that was why he pushed Don so hard and expected more from Mikey in subtle ways. Raph decided to shake the thoughts away. He looked at the two paper plates on the counter containing two pop tarts each, and nearly burnt bacon. Don wasn't the best cook. Then again neither was Leo or Raph. Leo nearly burnt down the kitchen on many occasions and Raph could only use the microwave. Mikey was the only cook in the small apartment of boys.

"I better go get Mike to eat breakfast; Donatello's homemade pop tarts; made in the microwave he can barley use!" Raph said with sarcastic excitement smirking.

Don got up and punched Raph in the shoulder giving him a death glare.

"Ow! It's SO painful! Someone, anyone call 911!" He said smirking that shark like grin again.

"Ow, that one actually did hurt..." He said, rubbing him arm that was punched again, this time harder.

He then walked into Mikey and his shared room. Mikey was seen slipping on his white t shirt. Mikey was extremely thin; his arms were like twigs and looked like they could be snapped with easy, his pale skin stretched sickly tight against his prominent rib cage.

"C'mon Mikey. Don made his famous pop tarts and black bacon today. Note the bacon is extra crispy."  
He joked lightly. Mikey sniggered before grabbing his hood and folding it over his arm. He already had his jeans and socks and shoes on. His hair though, well, his hair was as ever messy.

"Coming."

"Mike, your hair looks like World War Three. Come 'ere I'll comb it for ya." Raph was used to combing Mikey's hair. His brother often sucked at doing his hair and Raph was usually first choice since he kept Mikey still easiest.

Mikey walked over to Raph who had already gotten the comb off their dresser and sat on their bed. Mikey sat in front of him, criss-crossed, back straight. Raph sat behind him with one leg bent on the bed, the other leg planted on the floor.

After combing Mikey's hair while talking to him for 20 minutes, they were done.

"Thanks Raph."  
"No problem Mike."

Mikey leaned back on Raph for a minute. Due to the huge height difference, Mikey looked like a small child in Raph's strong embrace from behind.

"Come on you two! Mike's got school! Raph, you got work!" Came Don's voice across the apartment.

"Shi-I mean Fuc-Damn it!"

Mikey giggled at his big brother's vain attempt to not curse in front of him.

"What you giggling for?"

"Nothing Raphie!"

"Why you!" Raph tackled Mikey on the bed and hugged him while sitting up. He held Mikey over his shoulder and grabbed Mikey's hood from the bed while leaving the room, ignoring his younger brother's protests and squeals. Finally putting the small teen down, he picked up the two plates and handed one to his little brother. They both got out of the apartment with Raph carrying both backpacks and his plate and Mikey carrying his plate and hood. They went down the stairs since the apartment's elevator didn't operate well. Last time they heard someone using it, they apparently got stuck in the old thing because it broke down. Since they lived on the 2nd floor, it wasn't a long trek down. Since Leo took the car to work, the three brothers had to walk. Don was already on the left of the apartment's door.

"Finally! Any longer and I was going to force you two out by your ears!"

Raph rolled his eyes and playfully slung his arms around both of his brothers. They walked down the street, Mikey held Raph's hands tightly throughout the walk; every since his kidnapping he could never walk alone again. He always needed to hold someone's hand.

After a 30 minute walk the boys arrived at the school.

Raph tightly squeezed his little brother's hand.

"If anyone gives ya any problems, ya tell us. Got it?" He had bent down in front of Mikey to be at his eye level. Don then walked next to Mikey and put a hand on the youngest brother's shoulder.

"Remember they don't own you. They don't control you either okay?"  
"Y-yeah."

When they got Mikey back, word heard out. And Mikey's habits didn't help him either. The constant stuttering, panic attacks, melt downs, constant need of encouragement, and the scars on his wrist made it a sure promise he got bullied. His brothers always took care of it but still; it hurt him deep inside still. Every since they got their baby brother back, he's been sensitive and quiet. He used to be so full of life, he always lived big. Now, he made himself small and uncanny. He thought less of himself and couldn't socialize like he used to.

Mikey buried his head into Raph's broad chest quickly before going off into the school.

"He better not have any problems and no one better hurt 'im. I swear if he does, I'm rippin' this school apart 'till I find the people who hurt 'im." Raph growled lowly.

"He won't. We'll make sure." Don said, his eye's equally filled with murder.


	3. Moral's Choice, You Carve Your Own

_Thanks everyone for the support! Sorry for being so late with everything…. I've been busy._

 _Anyway's enjoy!_

 **Patience Chapter 3**

 **Moral's Choice, You Carve Your Own**

* * *

 _~RAPH'S P.O.V~0_

As I walked up to Mikey's school, I spotted Mikey barley making his way out of the mass crowd of students leaving the building.

I shoved my way through to Mikey. Grabbing his hand, I dragged him and me out of the mass of kids; they seriously needed to be taught some manners.

Once we were in a safe spot away from the other kids, I put a hand on Mikey's shoulders and we went to a little area near the side of the school where we would talk like we did every day before going home.

"How was school bro?" I asked. Noticing how his face fell, I felt something familiar tug at my heart.

"F-fine…"

"Mikey." I said it gently, knowing if I was forceful, that he would get scared.

Mikey shifted feet and looked down before mumbling something.

"Bro, I can't hear ya if ya're mumblin' like that. Speak up."

"Some kid made fun of my hair; he said it was stupid looking. Also, someone put a piece of paper in my locker; I did what you always tell me to do. Don't open it and give it to you." With a softness that made my blood boil even more, Mikey handed me the paper. It was a known rule after Mikey received a bunch of death and 'kill yourself' notes that me and the others saw the paper before Mikey did.

But it always pissed me off, no matter how many times you hear or see your little brother getting bullied, to know he was basically getting shitted on by the world. He didn't deserve to be pushed around or tortured as a kid or bullied; and it wasn't his fault that he stuttered or that he wasn't the best at socialization. It just wasn't.

I opened the white paper up that was neatly folded and the minute I saw the first word, I crumbled the paper up and threw it on the floor. I growled," First off, ya're hair's cool! I did it so it rocks; Second, what they say don't matta. They don't even know tha hell ya've been through, and their judgin' ya! That ain't right!"

I was _fuming_ , I swear; one day I'll find all these punks and beat the living shit outta them.

"O-okay Raphie." Mikey said kindly, looking up at me a weak smile. I had to smile back; Mikey had that ability.

I threw an arm around him and we began walking back home. I kept awareness the entire time, if anyone wanted to mess with my Mikey, they'd go through me first.

Arriving at our trashed, gang infested apartment reminded me on why I always grimaced when we walk home. And why I never stop looking out…

With our bad area being, well, _bad_ , whenever me and one of my brothers walked home we'd have to be extra careful. Especially with Mikey. He didn't belong here. Neither did Donnie or Leo, I was the only one that looked like your everyday hood or street rat. And that was because I wanted to, if you looked like one, they left you alone. And if I drew attention to myself, they'd hurt anyone I was with, which was usually Mikey.

"Raphie… Raphie." I was shaken outta my thoughts when I felt Mikey shaking me. He was looking at me with innocent eyes, wide with worry and fear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What is it?" I said roughly.  
"Look." He pointed to where a guy a little over Leo's age was getting beat up by a hood. I immediately wanted to help but knew that I couldn't; Mikey could get hurt.

"Mikey", I said lowly, "Let's go. This-This ain't our problem." It hurt me to say it but it was true. Mikey wasn't getting robbed or beaten up because I had to help a man who couldn't help himself.

"But-but Raphie! What if he has a family or-or-o-"

"Mikey!" I hissed lowly. He then gave me those stupid and utterly useful puppy eyes.

I frowned but didn't give in. It was my job to protect him and that came above any test… even the puppy eyes.

I grabbed his hand firmly; getting ready to walk off quickly, when the man getting beat up shouted at us. Mikey being the idiot he was stopped and turned, and because of our luck, both of us locked eyes with the attacker.

' _Damnit Mikey..."_

The attacker got up and reached to his back pocket. I instinctively grabbed Mikey and put him behind me. Like hell he's gettin' shot.

When the gun came out, Mikey began crying; tears were streaming down his face and I could _feel_ him trembling.

"Raphie!" Mikey whispered, his voice shaking. I didn't need to look at him to know he was begging for me do something. Anything.

My first natural reaction was to shout at the guy; that or try to tackle him. But even I knew that was stupid. He had a gun and I had fists. Plus, Mikey could get hurt.

I decided to play it safe.

"Look asshole," I cussed, glaring at him but not getting too temperamental. "I don't want trouble. I just want to take my brother and leave." I was trying my hardest not to go mental. The only thing that was keeping me grounded was my baby brother's shaking form.

He laughed. "Oh trust me, that's what they all say! Then they go calling the cops! Nuh-Uh boys, you two are staying right here." He snarled.

Damnit, Damnit!

I racked my brain before reaching an idea. I looked over at the guy that was trying to get up. I locked eyes with him, then my eyes flickered to the hood. He got the message.

I locked eyes with the hood who was glaring me down. It was now an official glare off until the guy that was getting beaten would make a move. Whilst preying the guy wasn't gonna bail, the hood said something that threw me off guard.

"The kid." He said gruffly.

"The hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ya heard me! Give me the kid, your brother." He smirked deviously. I was seething at this point. No one messes with Mikey.

"No. Shit bag."

"What'd ya say bozo?!"

"I said NO!" I yelled, this is when the guy behind the hood jumped on him. I rushed over, forgetting about Mikey, and begin taking my fair share of fighting with the hood.

With one final kick, the hood was knocked out. I looked over to the guy that we basically saved.

"Yer Welcome." I growled gruffly. No thanks huh?

He gave me a generous smile before walking over to me and shaking my hand.

"Name's Jeremiah. I'm thankful." With that he looked over at Mikey who I had forgotten about.  
"Shit, Mikey you okay?" Mikey was shaking hard and looked ready to cry.

"Y-y-yeah…"

I sighed and hugged him tight. Mikey didn't fight.

"He scared me Raphie… He scared me…" I frowned. I really wanted to give the douchebag an extra kick in the 'you know what' but decided Mikey needed me right now.

"Sorry Mike."

"It's okay."

"Hey, if you ever need me, here's my cell." Said Jeremiah. I wanted to say, 'No I don't need your fucking number, it was because of you my baby bro had to be apart of this shit asshole.', but I knew better and just gave him a glare. This isn't the right time fucker.

"Look, if we ever needed ya, ya wouldn't have needed us. Now leave me and my brother tha fuck alone."

He shrugged and stalked off as if he was untouchable. Good luck bitch.


	4. Sick

_How many times can I keep apologizing for being late with this?_

 _I'm so so sorry, school's wrapping up and life is a pain in the behind :/ but when I hit summer break, I plan on catching up…. Hold me to it XD_

 _Anyways…_

 _ON WARD!_

 **Patience Chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **Raph P.O.V  
**_

"C'mon Mike." I said, wrapping an arm around my baby brother. I sighed as he kept shrugging away any contact.

"Nothing?"

"Nuthing." I confirmed. When we got home after the whole 'Near robbery' bullshit, the first thing Mikey did was isolate himself. I told Don the minute he asked me why Mikey had run off, and man, he was just as pissed off as I was.

So here we were, sitting on me and Mike's bed. Trying so freaking hard to get him to let us comfort him. He was like this when we got him back too. He was reserved, he didn't like contact the least bit. It's understandable why it took us _over four months_ to get him used to contact after what the bastard has done to him.

"Come on Mikey, the jerk's gone. Nothing to be afraid of, okay?" Don tried for the _fifth_ time tonight.

"He's dealt with Mike. I'm tellin' ya, I took care of 'im. Ya saw me, didn' ya?" I tried, for my _seventh_ time.

' _That asshole is gonna pay… I'mma make all those fuckers pay! Why does everyone feel tha need to just piss on Mikey's life?! What tha fuck did he do so fucking wrong?!'_ I thought in a pissed off mood. I am seriously gonna kill the next son of a bitch I see messing with Mikey. I'm sick of this, Don's sick of this; we're all sick of this.

Sick of seeing Mikey, our once vibrant and happy ball of energy, become this twisted, scared, hurt kid. Why did he get this? Why was he struggling with life, whilst people like the asshole that just threatened us go free? It's not fair. Like the kids in Mikey's school that bully the poor kid, chances are they have it better than him. And what'd they do to kids like Mikey, who've been through hell and back? They make their lives more and more miserable!

"S-s-sorry.. I just… just…" Mikey put his face back into his knees. I tried to reach out again and this time, he let me hold him.

"I know Mike. I know. Ya've already been through hell and people just wanna make things worse. I'm sorry bro, don't ya dare fuckin' apologize about that." I tried to be as comforting as possible. See, I ain't the type of guy that can handle these moments, but as a big brother, when it comes to your little brothers you have a switch. It comes on when you need to play the big brother. And especially with Mikey's ordeal, my brothers and I are basically trained for this stuff.

"Yeah Mike. They're the ones that should apologize. Not you, so don't start. None of this is your fault, okay?" True that.

"Y-y-yeah… Sorry for being such a baby..."

"Shut up. Shut up, now." I growled. I couldn't help it, here he was apologizing for something he didn't do. And the only thing he did do was try to help someone being robbed!

"What'd I tell you? Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

One thing about Mikey that didn't ever change; his heart is still in a good place, always is.

"I know Don. But I'm the one that got me and Raph noticed! If I hadn't been such an idiot, I wouldn't have been acting this way. If I was going to do something this dumb, I might as well have been ready for that!"

"Mikey, you did that out of a good heart. You know that! You've always been a good guy Mikey. You just wanted to help."

"But-"

" _Shut up,_ now." I growled again. I was getting more aggravated as he kept apologizing. "Mikey, yer a good kid bro. Ya did somethin' that made us proud. Ya just wanted ta help someone! Yea, it might've been not the smartest thing, but it was brave Mike. Ya still have a good heart. Don't eva apologize for dat." I meant every word.

' _Please don't ever change bro.'_

Mikey hugged the two of us, sniffling. Don sighed before the three of us pulled away.

"Hate to be the mood crasher," He began calmly, "But if we don't leave now, we're going to be late for your therapist appointment Mikey."

Oh yeah. I forgot all about that.

Recently we continued the old therapist appointments that we used to have for Mikey when we got him back. Back then, we had medical insurance and the money to cover the sessions. Only recently, thanks to Leo's promotion, are we able to continue where we left off. They warned us when we got Mikey back that he'd take a lot of work to fix up, we honestly didn't care. We had Mikey back, that's what mattered.

But they weren't kidding.

We had three sessions each week. One on Tuesday, another Thursday, and one more on Saturday; these were for him to talk about his experience, Mikey's Cognitive Behavioral Therapy. And then he had another doctor who he saw every Monday and Wednesday, these were for Mikey to learn how to socialize again. It was a group session where they all talked about their experiences.

When our parents died and we were left with our uncle, Yoshi Hamato (or Hamato Yoshi in our traditional, Japanese ways), we had more access, considering he was richer. At one point, when Mikey was old enough he was allowed dimmed down drugs for his PTSD but our Uncle refused, not one for putting a 9-year-old on hardcore (even if downed) drugs.

And then when we lost our Uncle 8 months ago, Leo didn't have the money to continue any therapies whatsoever. Once Leo got back on his feet, and he picked up two jobs, (when I did too) he could afford health insurance and the sessions again.

We all began the long walk to the office. It was about a 15-minute walk to the bus stop, then a 30-minute ride. The bus pulled up in mid downtown, we're lucky to have it right across the street from the building.

"Mikey, call us when you're done, 'kay?" Don asked him.

"Yeah. You guys won't be far right?" He asked as the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor. His voice was wavering.

"Right here, Mike. We'll probably just be at tha 7-11 right there on tha corner." I assured him.

"O-okay." He said as I opened the office door.

"Bye Mikey."

"Bye."

"See ya." I said back. Mikey was familiar with the office and he knew how to sign himself in.

Don and I began walking to the 7-11 we told Mikey about. He got hot coffee and I got some bottled coke. Now, it was around 5 p.m. and it was getting close to 6 when Mikey got off.

We headed back to this building and sat in the waiting room for the office.

"Pretty quiet for a Tuesday…" Don pointed out.

"Yeah. I expected it ta be like normal; crowded like shit." I explained.

Don gave me a pointed look for cussing, which I ignored pretty well.

Time seemed to skip by until 6:08 when Mikey came out with Dr. Romello. He was a tall Latin doctor who, even I had to admit, was good at what he did. He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair that was curly-ish and kept slightly styled up. He was pretty young for a doctor though, around his early 30's.

"Alright, I'm glad things went smoothly today. I hope to see you this Thursday Michael." He said shaking Mikey's hands.

We stood up and went over to them. I watched Mikey give a small smile to Dr. Romello before walking over to us and letting Don talk to Romello.

"So, he's making progress?"

"Yes, he's improving nicely. I had him-" At that point, I zoned out. I knew Don would translate Mikey's progress when I asked.

"So Mikey, how was your session?"

"Are you sure it's okay? I feel like…"

"Like…?" I prompted.

"Like Leo's wasting his money." Mikey murmured looking down, he shifted feet slightly.

"What? Is he not helpin' ya? Is he just rippin' off our money?" I asked offensively. If he was, he'd have my fist meeting his face. No amount of plastic surgery or therapy will help him when I'm done with him.

"No, no! He's helping, it's me. I think I'm making progress, but I feel guilty." He stopped as if wondering if he should continue. The office was totally empty, the person behind the desk wasn't there right then, and Don was still chatting a storm away with the doctor.  
"Leo's working so hard, as well as you. Don's missing his teenage years to hurry up and finish college because the faster he gets that done, the faster we'll have big money, we'll be stable. You guys are working so hard to make things work, and I know these classes aren't cheap. They're like, 200 dollars each session. And even though it's not as much as we had before, it's still a lot. Now, every two days a week, you guys are co-paying 200 dollars for my stupid issues." He finished rambling.

I frowned, and swallowing my pride, I pulled him in a hug and whispered, "Look, we do this because we love ya bro. Yer our little brother. Our baby one actually. We want ya ta get betta and tha best way ta do that is ta get ya professional help." I released him and he looked up with a shy look.

"Really?"

"Heck yeah."

We shared a mutual smile. That was when the doc and Don had finished their chat.

"Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

We got back home in one piece, thankfully.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Mikey asked brightly as we entered our apartment.

"I dunno. We have noodles right? That'd be good." Don suggested.

"You and yer Italian meal fetish Don." I felt like something non-Don like. Don-like was any food in the Italian culture. This guy loved anything Italian, pasta more so.

"What's wrong with Italian? They have great food and culture! Not to mention-"

"Okay Don-expedia. We don't need the background history listen."

"How about pizza?" Mikey piped up.

"Not again."

Don groaned as Mikey suggested "Pizza". We're all sat down at the kitchen table by then. I glanced at the watch Uncle Splinter had got me, it was already 7:15. Leo came home at 10.

"How 'bout hamburgers?"

"Eh. That's okay, not as good as pasta though." Don said nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll get started!" Mikey was the only guy I knew that got excited about cooking.

While Mikey got started, Don and I started debating about what's better, American Food or Italian Food, whilst setting the table. Once that was done, we left Mikey to cook in peace.

"Alright, so Italian food's more historical! See if anyone cares, Don. Really, I dare ya to ask a random person. 'Would 'ya rather have tasty food or historical bull crap food?'." I said sardonically as I flopped on the couch lazily.

"Italian food is tasty Raph! And you know it!" Don debated back while putting on the news and sitting.

Though none of us really cared. Say what you want about us Hamato's, but we are extremely stubborn, even over dumb things. Even when _one of us_ is wrong.

"It's got great culture, great taste, it's colorful and always decent!" I rolled my eyes and put my hand up making a puppet talking motion. He gave me an annoyed look and stopped my hand and thumb from moving up and down by swatting at it.

"I'm serious Raph!" He whined. I rolled my eyes again.

"Seriously Donny, if I roll my eyes anymore, they'll go ta tha back of my head."

"Raphie!" He whined even more playfully. He shoved me, but I barley shook.

I chuckled at his child-like tone. I was 19 and he was 17 and here we were making hand puppets and arguing about Italian and American food while whining, or he was. And the barley 14-year-old is cooking in the kitchen. Wonderful.

"Dinner's done!" Came Mikey's cheerful yell.

"About time!"

"Thank god."

The three of us sat down and began eating. Mikey goofed around a bit, as if the incident earlier never happened, and Don gave dumb nutritional facts about how Mikey literally "covered the patty in grease", which is the dumbest complaint I've ever heard.

"I'm seriously surprised none of us have had a heart attack yet."

"Oh stop yer whining Don!"

"It's the truth!"

"Dude, I did not put any grease or lard! All I did was use olive oil."

"A lot of it!"

I felt the need to shut both of them up so I took both of my hands and clamped them around their mouths.

"Ah, peace and quiet."

"vhmery fvummy rvamph" Don said rolling his eyes.

"Annndd it's gone." I said fake sighing and taking my hands away.

But I loved the two idiots anyway. I came so close to losing Don when we were kids, he tried committing suicide once. And when Mikey began cutting? I, along with Leo, nearly lost it. And I knew it reminded Don of something. If anything ever happened to these two brats, _I'd lose it_. I couldn't go on without them, no matter how much I act like I hate them. This is a secret I'm taking to the grave.

* * *

Ages:

Don = 11

Raph = 13

Leo = 17

Mikey = 9 but not found yet

Time Zone = A month before Mikey is found, two months before their mother passes

* * *

 _Raph couldn't believe his ears. His last little brother, attempted Jisatsu?_

" _H-he did what?" Raph whispered shakily. His whole body shook as he processed this. His first little brother was somewhere, only god knows, and Raph was beginning to believe god didn't exist._

 _And now his last, precious, little brother…_

 _Attempted Suicide._

' _No, god no… no no no no no no! Not him! Please, please not him!' He thought._

" _Raph… Raph come here." Leo said softly, wrapping his arms around Raph tightly._

" _L-leo… why?" He asked quietly._

" _I-I don't know."_

" _Why?! Why would he do this to us?! Knowing that we already lost Mikey!" Raph cried softly._

 _That's when Don came in the living room with their mother. Don was slightly hiding behind their mother, his eyes silently asking, 'How'd they take it? Are they mad?'._

" _Don!" Raph went up to Don and crushed his skinny little brother in a hug._

" _R-raphie."_

" _Why the heck would ya do that! Why?! Are ya trying to hurt us?! I mean- ya just- why were ya trying ta off yerself?!" Raph nearly screamed._

" _Raphael, calm yourself." Their mother said gently. Her smooth, lady-like face was tear stained and her eyes were a bit puffy and red. She had brown-scotch colored hair that was thinning out to the point she had a bandanna on and her eyes were a calm blue. She was fairly okay in height, around 5'8, and she was on the thinner side. She was losing the fight to cancer._

" _I-I thought it was my fault that Mikey's gone. It is my fault! If I'd watch him like I was supposed to he wouldn't be gone! My only baby brother wouldn't be gone! He's gone! Raphie he's- he's-" Don began sobbing harder. Raph held him, and then Leo came over and embraced both of us upset baby brothers. Their mother watched in calm, yet slightly sad, eyes. Her boys could take care of themselves when she was gone. They were good in each other's' hands._

" _It wasn't your fault Don. It was never your fault. Never think it is. Okay?" Leo asked firmly._

" _Y-yea." He responded, sniffling._

 **Later...**

" _We're losing Mom, we could be losing Mikey right now, we've lost Dad, and we almost lost Don… What'd we do wrong, Leo?" Raph asked sadly as he laid curled into Leo's chest. He didn't care that he was 13 and cuddling with his big brother for comfort. And Leo didn't care either._

" _We- we didn't do nothing wrong, buddy. That's just how life is; you win some and you lose some."_

" _We just seem ta be losing…"_

" _Well, you never know what might happen in the future. Just keep tight and stay strong okay? You're doing real well on staying strong. Most kids can't handle what you're handling."_

" _I don't need to be coddled, Leo."_

" _I'm being honest Raph, when I was 13 I played in the neighborhood and had fun. You're here wondering about our stolen little brother, resenting our lack of a father, being thankful about our other little brother that just tried suicide, and fearing the day our mom loses to cancer." Leo was tearing up in his eyes silently, while Raph let a small sob out, the one that came from your gut and seemed to carry all emotion of angst and sadness out in one heave. That kind of sob._

 _Leo cleared his throat as tears overwhelmed him, "You're strong Raph. I'm not lying. And I'm proud of you. And," Leo paused. "And I love you. Little brother."_

" _I love ya too Lee Lee."_

* * *

He smiled softly as he remembered. he was lucky to have his two "annoying" baby brothers. Without them, he knew he would lose it. They keep him going. When he just wants to stop and cry about things, his little brothers always look at him as a leader if Leo ain't around. He stays strong for them. He'd never admit to his old thoughts of self-harm or wanting to just stop and never wake up again. Because his baby brothers needed him. They needed him to keep them around, to make an example that they couldn't just quit because life got hard. Leo lead that example, but since Leo is too busy to play big brother, Raph took the plate. He needs to be the strong figure. He needs to keep the two knuckleheads alive and well. He needs to give them a shoulder to cry on.

Raph smiled as he watched Mikey stick out his tongue at Don who had made a snarky comment. This is the old Mikey he missed. But Raph knew as soon as it came to going to bed it'd be another nightmare, then when they finally got Mikey some sleep he'd be heading to school again to get tortured by asshats for classmates. So he treasured his baby brother before he could see the scared and lost kid that replaces him the majority of the time.

Raph laughed while Don smacked Mikey in the back of the head gently for being an idiot. And then he watched Don laugh while holding his sides as Mikey tried to hit him back but fell because Don moved to gracefully. He missed this Don, the Don that'd laugh and smile and live. Not a coffee-wired machine that only knew work and knowledge and became so tired that he didn't have the energy to laugh or smile anymore. The Don that Raph knew would come tomorrow because, after this dinner, Don will stay up all night doing homework for college and wake up tomorrow disoriented and live the rest of the day in a haze.

Raph would stay up all night to greet Leo at the doorway once Don was "sleeping" and Mikey was attempting to sleep, which meant tossing and turning in bed until he slept for about two to three hours before having the beginnings of a nightmare.

He greeted Leo and sighed at the tired and stressed look Leo wore. The one he'd gotten used to for so long because it was the only way to get by. The old, calm, balanced Leo was replaced with a worn and crumbling Leo. The Leo that used to make sure they all hanged out as a family wasn't even at home during dinner to at least eat with them. The Leo that used to be there for them was now nothing but a distant memory.

Raph stayed up in his and Mikey's room "reading" his magazine until he would then hear Mikey having a nightmare and wake him up. He would comfort Mikey until he fell back asleep, then make sure Leo was getting sleep and if the Brainiac was still awake, since 60% chance was he still was, Raph'd work extra hard to make sure Don got some sleep, even if it could become a real challenge due to Don's stubbornness.

Raph knew everything that came with each day, and he was getting sick.

Sick of Mikey always being hurt.

Sick of Don rushing through his life.

Sick of Leo being worn and stressed beyond his years.

Sick of feeling sick.


	5. Another Day, Another Sigh

_Oh boy, where should I begin?_

 _Praising you guys for all the amazing love, or~, cry and beg for forgiveness because I'm such a slacker?_

 _Praise!_

 _I LOVE ALL YOU SO MUCH! I hope you all are doing wonderful, I've been stuck in a rut lately so excuse my laziness, but enough excuses! I love you all so much for the support on both this story and my TMNT High School AU! Which, I'm thinking of changing the title on BTW._

 _Anyways, enough of me being clingy and weird….._

 _Also, I still can't think of a gas station name nor a college name (I've never been to New York so forgive me.) ! I need you guys to say in the comments names I can use. Also, if it is an actual college or gas station in New York, be sure to let me know so I can disclaim it!_

 **Said Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS NAME AND SOME OF THEIR PERSONALITY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES!**

 _So, as I always say…_

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **Patience Chapter 5**

 **Another Day, Another Sigh**

* * *

Raph sighed again as Mikey just stared at his homework. Not even touching it.

"C'mon Mike."

…..

Raph sighed for the **hundredth** time that day.

"Please Mikey? For me? Ya know ya have ta getcha yer grades up." Raph pleaded, yes, pleaded.

….

Raph rubbed his face. Mikey had always had a short attention span. Even….. Before, Mikey had always been fast paced; never could stay on one topic for too long. Raph guessed some things did never change.

"I can't Raph."

"Why?"

"'Cause… Well, my brain won't stay on the topic." Raph knew this was true, Mikey tended to daydream and drift off a lot.

Mikey looked down. Raph then decided to move onto another subject.

"How bout we try English instead?" He suggested. Mikey wasn't strong academically, though when he put his brain to it, he could ace a B+ or, sometimes, an A. But Mikey always had an attention issue. As well as staying still for too long in a quiet space.

"I'm dumb at English." Mikey murmured sadly.

"No, yer not."

"I'm dumb at everything." Mikey said as he closed his Math book and began tapping the pencil on the hard cover.

"Mikey, _ya ain't dumb_. Stop thinking like that, alright? How bout we do somethin' ya like, like um, creative writing!" Raph suggested to lift Mikey's spirits. Mikey did ace at something, constantly without focus, and that was anything with creative in the description.

Creative Writing? Mike had it down. Teachers loved him.

Art? The most creative and most talented one in any class he was put in.

Music? Not the best at concentrated instruments, but anything along the lines of drums or fast (seriously fast) rapping; Mikey had everyone staring in awe.

Everything Mikey was, was unique. Mikey wasn't ever ordinary. Even when damaged.

"Okay." He knew Mikey would agree with that.

"Alright, ya get started while I get changed fer tha store. Good?"

"Good." Mikey was still at one-worded answers sometimes. It made Raph, deeply, sad. His little brother used to be so hard to stop talking if you asked him one question. It used to be a rule; "thou shall not ask Michelangelo a question unless thou wants to have thy ear talked off."

Now, it took a lot of good timing and great luck to get Mikey to talk about anything excitedly.

"Okay bud." Raph left the kitchen table to go to Mike and his room.

Changing out of his work outfit he picked Mike up in, he began to get casually dressed to go out for groceries.

He took off the short sleeve button up shirt that had his gas station's logo on it, he kept his white tank that was under it on and got into a dark crimson hoodie. It was getting colder and colder. He kept his slightly dirty jeans on since he didn't want to have to ask Don to head to the washers sooner than he should. It was only dirt and a bit of oil, not like appearances in their area mattered anyway. He also took his dirty work boots off and changed into his trustworthy pair of black converse; which have obviously seen better days.

Walking out to the kitchen table where he'd left Mikey, he saw his younger brother getting into his homework. Of course, it took creative writing for Mikey to focus like this.

"C'mon Mike. Time ta go." He announced as he watched his little brother jump slightly but then stutter out, "O-okay. Can I f-finish this wh-when I get back? Is it okay?" Raph grounded his teeth slightly, his little brother was afraid to ask if he could continue writing later.

Asked. As if, it was a privilege. Raph knew he shouldn't let the small things get to him but he couldn't help it.

"Mike, ya live here too. Ya can do whateva tha hell you'd like once ya get home tonight. Don't ask fer my permission on things like this, got it?"

"Y-yeah…" Raph frowned but then said, "Ya ready? Phone charged up an' everythin'?" He asked.

All three older brothers always wanted Mikey to carry his phone completely charged. If anything happened to him, they could track his phone or call or text. And Mikey could do the same. He'd gotten a phone the minute they'd started living with their Uncle and Yoshi had found out what'd happened. Even if Mikey did seem a bit young, it always helped.

"Yea."

"'Kay. Let me go turn off all tha lights an' stuff real quick, just put'cha homework away."

Mikey nodded and began cleaning up his workspace as Raph went around checking everything before they left.

Raph came back to the door to see Mikey standing there, playing a game on his phone.

"Right, let's go." Raph said as Mikey and he began the 15-minute walk to the bus stop and the 20-minute ride there.

On the bus, Raph stayed as close to Mikey considering all the shady figures that were always in buses and streets.

Raph sat down and before Mikey could, he was pushed aside as a young man, probably somewhere near Raph's age, came and sat down beside Raph.

Raph didn't take kindly to this.

"Hey, asshole, my brotha was gonna sit here!" Raph growled. He didn't want to fight on a bus, especially not around Mikey. He knew it'd scare him like it did with the robber and that Jeremiah guy.

The young man simply scoffed and replied, "Well then, maybe your _**'brotha'**_ should learn to move fast enough." He retorted. He made sure to mock Raph's Brooklyn accent at "Brotha" to piss him off. Mikey simply stood there, holding the nearby pole so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Mikey's eyes locked on Raph's as it basically said _'It's okay Raphie. It's not worth the fight.'_.

"Look, get tha fuck outta my brotha's seat bitch." Raph said lowly. This punk was not getting away with this!

"Excuse me?" The young man replied, his voice short and snippy.

"Ya heard me!" Raph now said louder. Not a yell but not average volume. Just enough to command attention from the jerk.

"Make. Me." The guy challenged.

Raph growled but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was cold and skinny. Mikey's.

"Let it go Raphie. It's not worth a fight. I can stand." He said softly, his head down. Raph wanted to yell and say it wasn't alright. And say that it wasn't fine for some jerk to take his seat. But instead, he sighed for what felt like the **thousandth** time that day and got up.

"Here Mike. Ya can sit, though I don't know if ya wanna sit next ta a douche like him." Raph said, waving a dismissive hand towards the asshole, who rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath.

Mikey looked awkward but took the seat anyways. Raph gave him a look that said, _'Don't be afraid. The wuss won't try jack shit as long as I'm standing here. Got it?'_. And Mikey gave him a grateful look back.

After the fiasco on the bus, when the jackwad was getting off, Raph made sure to "accidently" stick his foot out, making the jerk stumble and give Raph a glare but otherwise move on. In the end, Raph sat down next to Mike. They had to wait for two more stops to pass before they could get off.

The entire time throughout the grocery store, Mikey stuck to Raph like glue, not that Raph minded. Mikey stayed right against the cart and every time Raph moved down the aisle a bit, Mikey would follow. Finally, when the time came to get back on the bus, Mikey didn't even let go of Raph's hand to sit. He held it the entire time even when he got looks for it.

As the boys got off at their stop, Raph's phone range.

"Let's go upstairs, I'll talk on the way up." He explained. So, Raph answered and put the phone in the crook of his neck, whilst carrying two plastic bags full of groceries around each wrist he managed to fish the keys out of his pocket and lend them to Mike to unlock the door.

"Raph?"  
"Yeah, what's up Don?"

"I have an issue…"

"What? What happened?"

"I- I have to stay here late.. At the college. Until about 9 p.m."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need you to, er, um, ya know. Pick me up?"

"Sure thing. Ya know I'll come."  
"Thanks, Raph."

"No problem."

With that, Raph let Don end the call. He walked in, still with his phone in the crook of his neck, and put the bags on the floor so he could hold his phone and shove it in his back pocket.

Mikey sat down his grocery bags as well, him only carrying two. One on each arm.

"What happened with Don?"

"Nuthin'. Just needs me ta bus my way ta him an' walk him back from campus."

"Oh… I-is it okay if I c-come?"

Raph wanted to bring Mikey along, badly. Especially since Mikey would be home for about two hours since Leo didn't get off till 10. But, Raph didn't want any other incidents that could involve Mikey getting injured, Emotionally and Physically.

And Raph understood why Don called. It was extremely dangerous in their neighborhood. All day, all afternoon. But once it was night, you were screwed if you're by yourself and don't have any weapons. And Don being lengthy and skinny, it was in Raph's best interest that Don had called.

Plus, Raph probably would've freaked if Don was out there alone, at night. Don's school was one of the best, but the bus drive was very far from their area. So, the farther from the area, the more shady people Don will encounter, the worse and worse the areas will get from Campus to their area, and the longer Don would be alone.

"Uh, not right now Mike. Tha bus drive is long an' shit. Plus, we're gonna be goin' through bad areas bro. Ya can be at home writing that story of yers instead of being on a bus with freaky people. Wouldn' that be betta?" Raph tried to compromise.

"Um, yeah, okay. Sure." Mikey looked dejected.

Raph sighed before ruffling Mikey's hair.

"You'll be fine. An' don't try no dumb shit either, kay? We're gonna check ya for, ya know, cuts an' stuff. So, don't even think 'bout it, okay? Yer betta than that." He said lovingly as he looked Mikey straight in the eyes by bending to his level.

"Got it?"

"Yeah Raphie." Mikey's voice was shaky, but Raph knew he had Mikey's swear the minute they locked eyes.

"'Kay. I'm proud of ya bro. I need ta call Leo real quick. Can ya handle the groceries fer me?"

"Not five." Mikey said smiling.

"I know." Raph smiled back as he turned away.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, uh, Leo."

"What's wrong Raph?"

"Don's gonna be late at his campus. Ya know tha shit they expect. I need ta pick him up ta take him back home, tha crazy people that take buses and shit. So, Mike's gonna be home by himself fer about two hours till ya get back. So try ta get home early, please?"

"What time does Don need to be picked up?"  
"Around 9. Maybe later."

"Oh." Raph waited as he heard Leo say to hang on. He guessed he was running it through with his boss. As if on cue, Leo picks up the phone again.

"Well, my boss won't let me come early. I just pray Mikey is going to be okay."

"Damn Leo."

"I know. Though I'm thankful Don called. Is Mikey going to, hurt himself again?"

"I just talked him through about it. I hope he don't. I warned him that we're gonna search him."

"Alright. See you tonight Raph."

"Bye, see ya."

Leo hanged up as Raph sighed before going over to the kitchen to help with groceries.

* * *

Raph looked at his watch. It was 7:16. The walk to the bus stop was 20 minutes but the drive was about an hour and 30 minutes. If he was stuck in traffic. The drive without traffic was about an hour. He'd make it on time.

Looking at Mike, who was sitting in the living room. He was on the floor, his back against the couch and his knees to his chest as he struggled with his Math homework. He'd done the creative writing homework easily, English and Science were what Raph helped him on after they'd gotten back from the grocery store, and History was something Mikey had over the weekend to work on. Since it was Thursday, the homework Mikey received today was a project from History since his History teacher liked to give students the weekend and an extra day to work on the projects. Math was the only thing Mikey had homework for since his other extracurricular was Art. And Art didn't really have a lot of homework.

"Ya really gonna be okay Mike?"

"Yeah, Raphie. Just come back?"

"Always."

As Raph smirked at his youngest brother reassuringly, he went towards the door.

"Remember, don't let no one in unless ya know it's Leo. Leo's gonna be tha first one home, 'kay?"

"Yeah Raphie, I get it."

"Alright, love ya."

"Love you too Raphie."

With that, Raph closed the door and locked it behind him. He made sure to lock it since Leo had a copy of the apartment key as well.

On the bus ride, Raph found his predictions to be true. Each time the bus stopped, it seemed to get creepier and darker. Thankfully, Raph had worn his dark crimson hoodie which was heavy looking enough to make him look thuggish enough to be safe. He had brought one for Don as well, it was one of Raph's so he could bet that Don wouldn't fit it right. Don was often too tall for clothes that fit him right, but too skinny for larger clothes. So, unless they could find him a Men's medium TALL, they were unable to get him proper fitting clothes without them being at least somewhat baggy on the guy. And Raph was an extra large due to his muscle but a large if he went for a tight top, naturally Don would sink into Raph's clothes.

Once Raph appeared at the campus of Don's college at about 9:04.

He spotted Don sitting at the front steps of the school's massive library. Raph felt out of place considering the nice area. Looked extremely expensive, not like anything else in New York wasn't.

"Yo Don!" He shouted.

Don got up, startled slightly, and jogged over to Raph. His ponytail was tighter than usual considering he was in a high-class area. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up with a simple black tie. He had on his nice pair of dark blue jeans and white vans that looked pretty nice, even Raph had to admit.

"Classy I see." Raph teased, wiggling his eyebrows momentarily.

"Oh haha. You're just mad because you don't have my style. Or the ability to keep a pair of clean jeans. Or a clean shirt. Or anything clean really." He smirked.

"Oh please, _style_. Yeah, 'cause dressing fer tha _Hogwarts_ academy is style."

"Hey! I happen to like my style. And The Harry Potter series isn't that bad."

Raph rolled his eyes.  
"Yer nerdy style."  
"You're rude today."

"You're lame. THA lamest."

Don took this as his turn to roll his eyes.

Raph scoffed before handing Don the jacket he'd brought.

"Jeez, you sure you're not gaining weight? And I mean not in your muscles either, you oaf." Don teased as he struggled with Raph's heavy jacket.

"Oh shut up, an' be thankful I even showed." He snapped as he moved forward to help Don. He took off Don's glasses gently, despite his rude words, and helped Don slip into the jacket considering that Don was practically blind without his glasses.

"Thanks. And I DO appreciate you doing this. Trust me." He said blushing. And Raph could feel the appreciation radiating off of Don.

"C'mon dork. We need ta get home before Leo has our asses fer scarin' him." Raph responded as he put on Don's glasses, grinning.

As the brothers caught the first bus they could home, Don found himself leaning on Raph's shoulders often and dozing off.

As they were about 20 minutes from their stop, Raph began getting worried.

"Hey Don, yer heatin' up man. Ya okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm pretty sure it's just a bug or something. I'm fine." He lied as his words came out slurred. He was exhausted.

"Don." Raph said sternly. He shifted himself and tilted Don's head upwards to see his immediate younger brother's face.

Don's face was flushed. His eyes had bags under them, now that Raph noticed, and dark circles.

"Don, how ya feelin'? Fer real. No lying bullshit." Raph demanded, firmly but still caringly.

"I'm fine. Just tired and a small headache. Nothing I can't handle." He responded.

Raph sighed for what felt like the **millionth** time that day and let Don sleep on his shoulder until they came to their stop.


	6. Everyday

_Hey guys! Another update here, I hope I can get this all out._

 _I need to start paying attention to your guys' amazing comments, soo…._

 _First up!_

 **Beakers47:**

 _Yasss, my friend! We all live for big brother Raphie XD_

 _But really, he's so fricking tough guy cute, I just wanna have him as a big brother myself… Kinda jealous of the TMNT universe :P I'd take being a turtle if I had those four as brothers._

 _But alas. Le sigh. Also, thank you! I'm so happy to have so many (actually not that many but I'm excited anyways :D) people liking my stories. It's my complete pleasure!_

 **Kas3y:**

 _Thanks! If you can't wait for the next one, here it is :)_

 _Also, I'm looking back and you're also one of my oldest readers as well. You too Beakers47….Wow!_

 **Skye7Diamond:**

 _Hey again! You've been like, always there since when I first put out my weird stories! Always helping :D Thanks for the support (To everyone, but you as well) and I'm glad to see that we all love big brother Raphie. Again, Raph is the cutest big brother. I honestly like Leo and Raph fluff, but sometimes it's hard for me to like little brother Raph. I love him as a big brother. I'm also a complete fangirl of Don and Mike fluff (since Don only has ONE little brother) And Brains and Brawn fluff (That's my brother fluff ship name for Don and Raph, not Tcest, just brotherly fluff, cuz, Brains and Brawn ya know?)_

 _Enough of me rambling._

 _Don't forget to R &R And I love you all!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN EM, OKAY?!**

 _ **Patience Chapter 6**_

 _ **Everyday**_

* * *

Don groaned. Raph was still trying to get that foul tasting syrup down his throat.

"Raph, I'm NOT SICK." He emphasized for the seventh time that night. Ever since they got home, Raph kept trying to get Nyquil and other cold medicines into Don, as well as try and get him sleeping early. When the two boys got home, Raph felt Don's head again and found that Don was coming down with something. And then, Don with his inability to hold it in (he's internally kicking himself), ended up going into a coughing fit. And so, with Mike and Leo sleeping, well, Mikey attempted to, Raph decided he'd take care of Don. Which wasn't by any means easy.

Especially with the classic Hamato stubbornness.

"C'mon Don! Just take tha fucking medicine."

"No, I'm not sick!" Don stated, irritated with his older brother and his mother hen issues. Seriously, the guy has a temperature and a small cough, so he can't finish his work? He didn't need to be babied. He was 17. Don felt like it was time to start acting like it.

"Don." Raph growled through clenched teeth.

…..

"Ugh, Fine! Just get this over with so I can go back to work."

Raph gave him a glare and shoved the medicine measuring cup to Don who tersely took it and swallowed with a grimace.

"No work. Just sleep. Got it?" Raph ordered.

"Raph…" He whined.

" **Got It**?" This time, it wasn't an option. Nor an order. If Don disagreed, he knew he'd be in for it, regardless if he was sick. Raph would beat his scrawny ass back into bed if he had to. But just because Don couldn't fight Raph's logic, didn't mean he had to like the logic.

"... Got it." He agreed, his tone snappy.

Raph patted Don on the back as he got off of the couch.

"Room. Now brainiac."

Don sighed and went to Leo and his' shared room.

Raph put the medicine and stuff away before going into Leo and Don's room.

"What is it now?" Don whispered, annoyed with his big brother.

"None of this." He stalked past Don, who sat on his bed which was across from Leo's bed and sleeping form, he had light snores coming from him. Raph picked up Don's laptop from their shared desk and took Don's phone away as well.

"Can't let ya cheat tha system, now can I?" He whispered, a sharky grin forming on his face.

"You're enjoying this, I'm betting?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'.

With that, Raph left Don alone to get some sleep and took the electronic devices and put them in his dresser. He hid it under a bunch of clothes.

"N-no… No… go-go away! Don't t-t-touch me-e! P-puh-please… I'm s-s-sorry!" Raph turned with sad eyes towards Mikey's shaking form. He was asleep but the terror was physically shown. Mikey was curled in a ball, shaking harshly, and his head was shaking side to side despite the pillow under his head as if begging "no".

"Mike… Mike, wake up baby brotha." Raph said softly, shaking Mikey gently.

"Go-go away! _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " Mikey shrieked awake, Raph's eyes saddened more.

"Hey buddy, calm down okay? Just me, Raph. I ain't gonna let that bastard touch ya again, alright? C'mere." He said quietly, holding his little brother and rubbing Mikey's back.

"He-he to-touched me. Raphie, he was here again!"

"That ain't gonna happen. He won't eva touch ya as long as Leo, Don, and me are around. He won't even come near ya." He comforted, holding a strong but loving embrace on his baby brother.

Mikey whimpered for a minute before full out sobbing. It broke Raph's heart into pieces.

"Hey, remember he's dead? Tha cops got him bro. Don't worry. He's gone, please believe me." Raph pleaded softly.

"I know, I know, I-I just can't-" Mikey cut himself off as a heavy sob broke out of him. Raph whispered soft things to his younger brother, hoping to calm him down. After about 30 minutes, Mikey was calm.

"Ya want some wata(water)?" Raph questioned softly.

"Yes, p-please." Mikey hiccuped, his voice barely coming out.

Raph slowly got up as his younger brother got situated back into the blankets. Raph quickly went to the fridge and got a bottled water with a straw and came back.

"Here." He said, handing him the bottle open with the straw already in it. They found Mikey enjoys a straw to drink, especially after a terror and he's too shaky to keep tilting his hands and head back. It was just easier.

"T-thanks." He mumbled.

Raph gave a small, fair attempt at a smile. Mike caught on and gave his own attempt, though it was more of a pitiful exchange than a supportive one.

"Don't worry bro, yer gonna get through this shit. Yer gonna be fine. Just stay strong like ya've been doing."

"Thanks, Raphie. I'm sorry you have to deal with… this. You look really tired." And what Mikey said was true. Raph felt fucking exhausted.

Between earlier with homework and the bus, going out to pick up Don and finding out he was sick, trying for the past hour to get Don to take the fucking medicine and then getting him to sleep, and then his baby brother's terrors; Raph had to admit it to himself, he was beat. Every day made him more and more tired. He wanted to just stop but knew he couldn't. He also knew he couldn't let his baby brother blame himself.

"It ain't so bad. It's worth it. So don't go around blaming yerself now, ya hear?" Raph said passionately, hugging his youngest brother.

Mikey hugged back and buried his head in the crook of Raph's neck.

"Love ya knucklehead."

"Love you too Raphie." The two stayed like this for a long time in silence. Raph then pulled away and said gently, "Let's get ta sleep, ya good?"

"Yea."

Mikey abandoned his water bottle and put a cap on it. As he laid down next to his older brother, he felt himself get encircled by Raph's protective arm.

"Night."  
"Night." Raph said, already drifting off. He literally was exhausted.

* * *

"Morning."

"Morning." Leo replied as he ruffled Don's messy and stringy hair.

"I see you're even going to sleep with the ponytail on." He teased gently.

"Well, I was going to get nice and comfy, but then Raph decided to force me into bed. Literally."

Leo laughed, that sounded like Raph.

Leo usually had a weekend job, but since his promotion, he got rid of it since he didn't need it anymore. The brothers all notice the eldest of them becoming lighter and happier. Even if just a little. All the brothers missed this Leo. Leo missed being with his brothers, he missed his old self too.

"I smell good food, we better get out there before Raph eats everything." Don suggested, smirking.

"Good call, Don." Leo smiled as the two left their room. Don was in grey sweatpants and a oversized white t shirt, he had on white ankle socks and Leo handed him his glasses so he could see. Leo himself was in a dark navy tank top and black sweatpants, he had no socks on and his black hair was as neat and perfect as always.

"Hey brainiac. 'Sup Leo. I'm surprised ya weren't up first, like always fearless." He teased him with the old childhood nickname.

"Nope, decided to let you be the mature one, for once."

"Guess there's a first time for everything then." Don smirked along with Leo as Raph gave them a mock glare. He was wearing black sweatpants identical to Leo's and was shirtless. Raph really didn't care if his brothers saw him half naked considering they've all seen each other naked. They were brothers.

Don began coughing which immediately had Leo checking his forehead and Raph hovering over him. He rolled his eyes once the fit settled a bit more.

"I'm- _cough_ -fine, stop- _cough cough_ -worrying!" He protested.

"Quit tha shit Don." Raph snarled out of worry when Leo gave him a worried look.

"Don, why don't we get some medicine in you, then you can eat and rest again. _No homework_ , whatsoever. Understand?" Leo lectured, in full Eldest Mode as the younger brothers called it.

"Great, not you- _cough_ -too! Raph was like this- _cough_ -yesterday night!" Don complained.

"Oh, and no blueprint making or any of that shit, I took away yer electronics fer a reason." Raph joined in. "That means no making any shit by hand either, or I'll take away yer graph paper an' shit too." He continued.

Don groaned as Raph escorted him to the kitchen whilst Leo went and got the medicine, again.

"Hey-woah, what happened to Don?" Mikey immediately asked when he saw Don's flustered face. "Wait, you were the one coughing?" Mikey's shyness was gone as he left the chocolate chip pancakes, his last batch for himself, on the pan without warning nor care and stalked towards Don.

"Yes Mikey. Hey- what're you doing?" He questioned as Mikey went to the sink after grabbing a clean rag and put it under cold water. He went back to Don and put it on Don's forehead despite Don standing up.

"Thanks goofball." Don sighed as he felt the coolness hit his heated skin.

"No problemo!" He replied cheerfully.

Don and Raph went to where Mikey had three paper plates with three pancakes on each, put out on their table. Raph had plated and put out plastic cups and plastic forks out, set up for when Don and Leo would wake up- or when they'd have to wake them.

"Thanks Mike." Don said, internally hating how stuffed up his voice had started to sound. Just a minute ago, his voice was the same, a bit scratchy but the same.

"Yeah, thank you." Said Leo and Raph in accidental sync. Don and Mike both began snickering as Leo rolled his eyes and Raph grunted.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up chuckleheads." He snorted. Leo chuckled at seeing all his younger brothers happy and joking around like normal, despite one of them being ill.

"Okay Don," Leo began as he laid the medicine on the table. There was Nyquil, since none of the brothers except for Mikey could actually get sleepy from it. Alavert allergy tablets because the allergy medicine helped subdue the colds, which were normally strong for the Leo and Raph since they rarely got sick. They was also a thermometer to check Don's temperature.

"Jeez Leo, bring the whole medicine army?"

"Looks like someone's gonna be drugged up on cold medicine, aye Don?" Raph teased, giving his immediate younger brother a light elbow to the side. Don gave him an unamused look before quickly taking everything to appease his over protective brothers. Mikey came to the table with his own plate of pancakes, one smaller pancake for himself. He knew he wouldn't stomach much anyways.

As Raph took Don's temp, Leo focused on Mikey's little amount of food.

"Aren't you going to eat more buddy?" Leo asked calmly, knowing not to push Mikey. Mikey looked down at his plate shyly before looking back up.

"I'll probably throw it up in the end anyways. Not like it matters."  
"Hey, it does matter. You're growing bud, you're only 14. You're not like Raph and me, we're already grown. You're not. Neither is Don, well, at least he's barely wrapping up. You're still young, okay? I need you to eat more than that." Leo said gently but firmly.

Leo went to his plate and used his fork to balance a pancake and slide it off onto Mike's plate.

"Leo…" Mikey tried, but Leo gave him a strict 'Older Bro will not let you leave until that plate is cleaned.' look.

Mikey sighed, and shoved a bit into his mouth, grimacing, Leo gave a nod in approval. He was just happy to see his youngest brother eat something.

Raph sighed as he saw the temperature on the thermometer.

"100.4." Raph said darkly. He didn't like Don's temperature higher than 100.

"Raph." Leo said, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder,"I'll take care of Don, you just sit here and eat. You can watch to make sure Mikey eats everything off his plate, alright?" He noticed Raph's bags under his eyes and the way he was more stressed. He knew working would leave Raph in charge of the majority of family things and knew it was right.

"It's okay, I got Don."

"No. That's final." Leo ordered, not before going to Don and telling him to go to their room. He'd bring Don's breakfast for him.

Raph sat down and gave Mikey a stern look.

Leo left, balancing both Don and his' plates whilst carrying one cup of orange juice and another with tea. Thankfully, Leo had worked as a waiter at one point in his life.

"C'mon Mike, eat."

"I-I'm gonna puke it Raphie. I know I will."

"Still, ya have ta try Mike…"

Those words made Mikey force small bits of pancakes down his throat before finally consuming both pancakes.

It had taken Mikey almost 30 minutes to finish one small pancake and one regular sized one. It took Raph about 6-10 minutes to eat three regular sized pancakes, all the while eating slowly and watching the youngest Hamato.

Raph frowned as Mikey pushed his plate away. Suddenly, Mike jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

Raph followed right behind Mikey and winced as he heard his baby brother retch harshly, and then listen as he expelled all his food. He stood behind the kneeling Mikey and rubbed Mike's back comfortingly.

"It's gonna be alright Mike. Yer fine. Let it all out bro." Raph soothed as Mikey did just that.

Once Mikey had finished, he flushed the vomit down before catching his breath. Raph crouched down and let Mikey lean back onto him.

"It's alright. Tha worst part's ova goofball. It's ova. C'mere." Raph said as he carefully scooped an exhausted Mikey into his arms and carried him to their bed. He laid Mikey down and kissed his forehead as Mikey got under the covers.

"Yer alright. That's it." He calmed as he ran one of his hands through Mikey's black curls.

"My throat hurts… Can I please, have some w-water.." Raph winced as he heard Mikey's voice, also, again the fact that his little brother had to ask for things as if they're privileges.

He was 14 for god's sake he was supposed to be having fun, going out with friends, and enjoying his high school years.

Not wondering how much food he can hold down, or if he can have things as simple as water and food, or being afraid to sleep because the reminders of the shit his molester but him through will come back to haunt him.

Not to such a bright kid like Mike. Not to anyone.

"Sure kid. Anything. Ya ask it, I'll get it 'kay? Don't be afraid ta ask me."

Leo sighed as Don refused to stay in bed.

"I've got to find where Raph put my laptop Leo! I have school work, my group of people depending on my PowerPoint for our demonstration that I promised I'd take care of, projects to do, an exam to take, and a course that's expecting a final draft of one of my designs before the end of the month! I can't sit around and do _nothing_!" Don protested angrily.

"I understand Don, but you need sleep. Rest. How are you going to do all that if you're exhausted and sick? Be smart and logical Don, you always are. Think about it, you've lectured Raph and me already about the dangers of overworking when sick. You should take your own advice." He lectured.

Don groaned and flipped himself around to face the wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the weight of the edge of the bed go down a bit.

"Please, Don. We're all just worried. Understand we care about you, okay?"

…..

"Think about Mike," Leo watched as Don tensed a bit, and decided he'd hit the sweet spot,"What if he was over exhausting himself? And while sick? What would you do?"

"Probably what you and Raph are…" He mumbled.

"Exactly." Leo said softly. "I'm- We're not being strict on you because we want to punish you, we're being strict because we care."

Don sighed and turned to face Leo.

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass."

"Don't be. But you know what you should be sorry for?"

"What?"  
"Using that kind of language. Raph may get away with it, but until you're over 18, you will not be saying those kinds of cuss words in this apartment-"

Don groaned. Between Leo's lectures and Raph's mother-henning, Don knew he was going to regret thinking being babied was his biggest issue.

"- I mean, I know kids your age like to think cussing is cool, but it's not Don. Would you do drugs or smoking if Raph did it? Or if other kids did it? Think about how cussing a lot would look-"

Oh, it'd be a long recovery.


	7. Sometimes

_Well hello everyone~ I've been kind of busy, but I do want to note; today will bring me writing with le flow and trying to create a more mature, strong Mikey and move along the recovery process. Also, I'm not dead, lol._

 _ANOTHER THING…_

 _I need gas station and college names …. Sorry xD_

 _I would like you guys to comment names for them (the station Raphie boy works at and the college Donnie Bonnie goes to) and it can be made up or real places in NYC. Just make sure to tell me if they're real places so I can put them in meh little disclaimer, so I don't get sued or anything…. Please._

 _Seriously, name votes are important guys! I'm desperate for names. (Though please make them make sense, don't put down like "Rainbow kitty farts rainbows Gas station" or "The nerd-spectacular College of NYC" or anything, okay?)_

 _They move the story along and make it easier for me to write!_

 _ **Anyways, onwards!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Trigger Warnings**_ _:  
There are topics of Schizoaffective disorder; which Michelangelo does have in this story AU. If these topics of having visual and auditory hallucinations and the depictions of it trigger you, I suggest not reading this chapter and possibly future chapters. I will have this warning in chapters that present this disorder. Michelangelo in the story AU also suffers from depression and anxiety and is a former self-harmer. He has been through rape and abuse. If any of these topics trigger you, please turn away, thank you. I am also sorry if I portray these mental disorders in any wrong or offensive way. I do not suffer from Schizoaffective nor have I been through rape or serious abuse. I do not know and in any of my ignorance, I am sorry if I have done anything wrong. I am simply writing this AU story as a 'What if' scenario for entertainment and to answer said question. I haven't suffered hallucinations (Hearing or Seeing), and I am sorry if I dramatize it or stereotype it. Please enjoy the story and excuse my naivety and ignorance._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _I DO NOT OWN NINJA TURTLES FRANCHISE OR ANY OF THE SHOWS OR ANYTHING._

 _I AM BROKE AND DO NOT OWN NUTHING EVEN RELATED TO TURTLES BESIDES MY NIGHT SHIRT (TMI)_

 _I CAN'T POSSIBLY OWN THEM…_

 _GOD DAMNIT I'M CRYING AGAIN._

* * *

 _ **Patience Chapter 7**_

 _ **Sometimes**_

* * *

Don ate another spoonful of warmed up chicken soup. He focused on getting the equation right and at the same time, moving the chicken soup around in his mouth because of how hot it was. He was currently zoned in on his laptop's screen, doing some equations for homework, sitting at Leo and his's desk. Just as the answer clicked in the genius's mind, he began typing, holding on to his answer so it wouldn't up and run on him an-

"Don!"

He groaned as he knew Raph opened the door expecting him to be asleep. Raph came straight over and snagged the laptop away.

"How'd ya even find it bro?"  
"You're predictable." He deadpanned, sort of pouting at Raph for taking his laptop away.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Look, just cause yer temperature went down doesn't mean yer excused. Plus, Mike an' Leo will be home soon, an' both 'ill kill me if yer workin' while sick." He grunted.

' _Uh huh, sure...'_ He thought, annoyed.

"C'mon Raph! Please, just for today?" Don begged now, his hands folded innocently on his lap and his eyes going slightly wide. Don tilted his head slightly and took down his reading glasses for a second.

"T'at look only works with Mikey ya know." The hothead grumbled. He looked down, hoping to avoid the Donatello eyes. Mikey had trademarked, and fucking owned, the classic, 'Puppy Dog' eyes. Meanwhile, there were these 'Donatello Guilt Trip' eyes, that Don had been mastering. He rarely ever used them, but when he did, it was sure to sucker in Leo. But not Raph, nope, not this-

... ' _Crap he looks so sad..._ ' ...

... ' _Stop it Donnie, ya look depressed..._ ' ...

... ' _FUCK!_ ' ...

"FINE!" The hothead broke, Don smirked. He knew he would. "Fine, fine, fine! Here Don, just stop being a bitch about it!" With the outburst, Raph gave Don his laptop back (though rather roughly and carelessly), then proceeded to stomp out the room. Donatello just laughed, thankful he _still_ had it.

As Raph stormed out of the room, he came across a certain ebony haired boy. Raph snuck behind him, realizing that the silence in the room was unnerving. That meant something was wrong.

Trusting his big brother instincts, Raph observed his youngest brother for a moment.

' _What tha hell?_ '

There was Mikey, his baby brother, with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands turning white from clutching the kitchen chair's armrests for so long. He sighed when it clicked for him what was happening.

"Hey, hey Mike." Raph whispered kingly, gently shaking Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey though, just squeezed his eyes tighter and griped the chair harder.

"It's me little brotha, Raph. It's okay, I'm 'ere. Don' be scared." Raph finally let out a breath when he saw his little brother open those baby blues again. Raph let his hands slide down Mikey's shoulders and rest on his baby brother's hands. "C'mon Mikey, you can hold my hands now." Mikey did as he was told.

"Yer okay Mike. It's all in yer head. I know it seems real, but it's all in yer head."

"He was at the door. He was at the cleaning closet door Raph."

"He was jus' at tha door? How? Tha door's locked." ( _A/N: They didn't want Mikey getting into anything that he could harm himself with, like bleach/pine sol, etc_ _._ )

"I _saw_ him."

"Through the door?" Raph spoke calmly the entire time, never raising his voice. Mike was a bit off.

Sometimes, he'd have hallucinations of things that weren't there, visual and auditory, and sometimes, even smells. This though, was before the kidnapping. Mikey was a weird child, who used to hear things and have "Imaginary" friends, who Mikey thought were all too real. Their biological dad used to beat the shit out of Mikey for that. He never wanted this 'freak' for a child, is what he used to preach.

Mikey, ever since then, thought of this as a 'freakish' thing. Especially after the kidnapping. The 'voices' usually consisted of a stout, scary women (who he'd sometimes see in hallways or outside windows) and a quiet, tall man (who was always standing outside doors or in doorways, but never entered). At first, the brothers were just as creeped out. But after the kidnapping, they just let it be. The voices and figures scared Mikey, they didn't control him. Though Mikey did say the 'voices' told him to cut himself.

Sometimes, they worried for their little brother's mental health.

"No, he knocked."

"Oh, well, do ya wanna go open it wit me? I'll show ya it's fake." Raph extended his hand, which Mikey took. It was a routine.

Raph opened the closet in the kitchen, where the cleaning supplies were.

Nothing.

"See?" Raph rubbed his little brother's shoulder absentmindedly.

"He's here. I hear him." Mikey looked up to his older brother with fearful eyes.

"I'll tell 'im to go away. He won't hurt ya, not while me, Leo, and Don are still standin'. Jus' ignore 'im."

"I can't." Mikey clutched Raph tightly, "he's surrounding me Raph! Now _he's_ here too!"

"Who?"

"The man who told me to cut. He's telling me to die. I-I want him to go aw-way Raphie." Mikey stammered, clutching tighter and willing his big brother to protect him.

Sometimes, they worried for their little brother's sanity.

"Don' listen ta 'im Mike. He's tryin' ta trick ya. It's a trick. Don' listen. Neva listen." Raph tightened his grip on Mikey. He just wanted these voices to go away too.

"So, ya've got tricksta an' doorman?" Trickster and Doorman were what Mikey (at a young age) had deemed these figures and their voices. Trickster was a new one; the one that persuaded Mikey to start cutting himself 8 months ago. He had been hearing that suggestion for longer than that though, from Trickster. Doorman was the tall, quiet one that stood behind doors or in doorways. He spoke in whispers into Mikey's head and would tell him horrid things and make him see his nightmares. One time, Mikey looked down at his bowl, only to see it was no longer a bowl full of soup, but a bowl full of blood. Things like these were caused by Doorman. Sometimes, he'd just watch Mikey. From the door. Especially since his brothers made him keep the bedroom door open now. Even when it was closed, he could 'see' the Doorman's feet behind the door from the space that was between the floor and the door; even casting a frightening shadow for Mikey, causing him to stay up for days on end.

"I'm starting to hear it. The scratching Raph. I hear them scratching at everything, they're trying to get out! How do I make them stay inside?!" Mikey had tears in his eyes now. Raph knew what this meant. When Mikey said, " _They're trying to get out_ ", it meant that the 'voices' were going to haunt him now. With hallucinations and such.

"Calm down little brotha. It'll be okay. Ya haven' heard them fer a while huh?"

"No... I haven't. I thought they were gone!" Mikey cried silently, tears streaking down his freckled face.

"Mike, Mike..." Raph shook Mikey's shoulder gently, the other hand griping his chin and making him look up at Raph.

"It's alrigh'. C'mere." Raph hugged his baby brother protectively. Mikey dug his head into Raph's chest, not willing to look anywhere else in fear of seeing one of _them_.

Sometimes, they just wanted their little brother to be safe and sound, for once.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! This is just a little filler, and I hope it's good for right now! At least it's better than nothing :)_

 _Bye!_

 _ **-The S.S. Chewie**_


	8. Splintered Wood

Hey guys, so I feel like I'm out casting Leo and Sensei, hehe. ( _Leo and Splinter Fans: -_- Don't outcast our babies._ ) Alright, alright, I am truly sorry.  
To be honest, I love Leo's older brother sense and all the work he does for his brothers, I just feel like the community already posts enough about him and that it's nice to have some variety. But you guys know me, either I manage to centric everyone perfectly or I flop like a fish out of water... and slowly suffocate...

Anyways, I tried to show them off this chapter, as well as squeeze in some (Ahem) Mikey and Don centric. I am guilty of charge.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLE FRANCHISE. Ugh, this is getting repetitive. Anyone got any ideas on how to spice up this boring ass disclaimer? NEED COMMENTS (I love your guys' comments hehe)**

 **Patience Chapter 8**

 **Splintered Wood**

* * *

Looking out the window of the car, Leo had never felt so small. The outside was passing fast and the sixteen years old was terrified of what would happen to him and his brothers. He prayed that they didn't get separated. He wouldn't let them, not after they had just gotten back together...

No. No one will ever someone separate them again.

He was turning seventeen in two months, but his mind was so distressed and focused on other things that he didn't even remember there was such a thing as birthdays. He ran a hand through his baby brother's hair as he held the two of them closer. He had a younger brother on either side, with Raphael sitting in the front seat. The man who was taking them to the emergency foster care center was driving, and the rain was hitting the pane hard.

As he saw his immediate younger brother asleep, his head against the window and his two baby brothers on either side of him, snuggling into him, he bent low and kissed Michelangelo – the youngest of the boys – on the forehead. He was finally back, but now they lost someone.

Every time they found someone, they lost another.

' _Mom... what am I going to do? I need you. Someone._ ' A tear slipped but Leo forced himself not to cry. His eyes steeled shut, and his lip straightened, Leo told himself to be brave. He was sixteen for fuck's sake. He needed to grow up and brave the pain. He had no reason to cry.

They were so much younger than him. They needed him to be strong. Like she had always told him to.

She always called him her little Lion.

' _Anyone._ '

Leo then remembered that this man was still here, in the silent car with him. He noticed the sympathetic gaze from the rear-view mirror and immediately looked away, forcing himself not to cry.

' _You have no reason to cry. Stop, now._ ' Leo finally focused on something else, making the tears dry for a minute.

Bending in an awkward way, he picked up Donatello's glasses off the car floor and put them in the backpack sitting down next to it. It was already open and placed them in the backpack, his hand feeling against something else.

' _Seriously... Why can't you just leave me alone?_ ' The teen thought, pulling out the photograph.

' _I'm so sorry._ ' Leo didn't know what he was blaming on himself, but he felt to blame. Maybe if he had watched Mikey, Mom would've been able to focus more on herself and not be so stressed. Her cancer could've even gotten better...

Leo knew this would never happen, but he needed to blame something, anything. Just enough to feel in control.

The photograph showed Mom, Dad and... himself. So young, before Dad went crazy. Before Mom had Raph and Don and Mike.

Leo would never resent his brothers... but...

The minute Don was born, Dad went off the rails.

He hated Mike and Don. Even though their mother loved all of them, their Dad never could. He saw the flaws in Don and Mike. But Raph and Leo were his 'stars'. He only wanted them. And from what Leo overheard, when Mom and Dad were up late at night – before Dad ran away and Mom got sick – they were planning a divorce... Dad would take him and Raph, whilst Mom took Don and Mike.

It was horrible. But Leo knew he couldn't change their minds. After all, he was just a teenager, or at that time, a kid. What did he know about relationships?

Plus, they'd still get to visit, but now all those impending thoughts and 'what if's and 'would have's are out the window.

Now they just had to stick together. It seems simple, but Leo knew it would be harder than they expected. Children and teens weren't respected enough to make life decisions, even if it was _their_ own lives.

As Leo put the photo away, he looked back out the window. His throat was doing that stinging pain again it always did when he was about to cry.

The rain was getting worse. Like everything else in Leo's life, it was pouring and didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

* * *

Receiving the boys had been a struggle with the law, but in the end, they were his. Yoshi knew his sister loved these kids to bits and would do anything for them.

* * *

"Here Mikey, let me help you with that." Don smiled at his only little brother, who just gave him a blank look and held onto his backpack and jacket. Don's smile dropped at this, and he looked down sadly.

"Please Mikey? I promise I'll be extra gentle with it." The 11 years old boy sighed when his 9 years old brother just shook his head hesitantly. "Okay." He frowned.

Raph grabbed the suitcase from the trunk whilst Leo put the backpack on his back and grabbed the other one. Mikey nearly stumbled over his jacket that was hanging down to the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want help, Mikey?" Leo asked again, his concern showing on his face.

Mikey shook his head again, his head down. Leo frowned but didn't want to push him again as they entered the house of their Uncle Yoshi.

After setting up everything and getting settled in, Leo helped his brothers to sleep. He was able to get Raph to settle down and stop complaining about the move, as well as get Don to stop reading to distract himself from the new changes and get to sleep. All he had to focus on now, was Mikey.

"C'mon Mike, we're right here bud. Just get some sleep, okay?" He tried for the umpteenth time.

"I'm scared, Leo... I don't wanna sleep." He weakly protested, his eyes filled with tears now.

Leo sighed, before crouching next to his brother on the bottom bunk of the bed and ruffled his hair gently. "I know bud." He frowned as he looked at the small child who was tightly tucked in his blanket.

"I don't want them to come for me."

"I'll keep them away, I promise." But Leo's promise wasn't enough for Michelangelo, who just shook his head.

"They'll come anyway. 'S not like it matters. They _only_ hurt _me_ , _I_ _only_ see _them_. You won't be able to fight them off Lee." Leo couldn't help but feel his heart drop. His brother truly thought he wasn't enough to protect him.

"Mike, you know I'll always protect you, right? I'd do anything to keep you safe you know. I'd fight _them_ , even if I can't see them."

"How?" Leo smiled slightly as his baby brother looked up with glistening baby blues.

"Well, first I'd ask you where they are..." He began, taking some of his baby brother's black, curly hair and taming it a bit, "then I'd give them everything I've got. I'll take them down one," Leo poked his baby brother's stomach area, nearly wincing as he felt his brother's ribcage and... organs? "by one," Leo rubbed his brother's stomach playfully, making him giggle, "by one. Until they're all gone."

Mikey's eyes still sparkled, even as his smile fell, "You p'omise?" A toddler-aged lisp came out as he spoke, his tiredness causing his eyes to droop and his speech to slur.

"I promise."

Leonardo left his brothers' and his shared room (for the time being) as he knew they were all sleeping soundly... for now.

He went to explore the new house for a bit.

The young teen began to smell something coming from the room to his left... it smelled nice and did wonders but he didn't know nor understand where it was coming from.

Then he remembered vaguely of their uncle telling him that the room down the hall to the left was his...

He wondered why it was coming from there but didn't stop to wonder why. He kept walking towards the nice, polished wooden steps and preceded descend.

About 20 minutes into his self-proclaimed tour, Leo found himself in a weird room. It was some kind of... dojo? What was this guy anyway?

Entering the vastly wide and almost empty room, he found plenty of weapons and such on display around him. The floor was some kind of soft, Japanese looking, mat. He began to walk across, his bare toes enjoying the feeling, and he slowly went towards a pair of katanas resting on display on the other side of the room. Next to this pair of Japanese swords were three other weapons Leonardo had heard of before; nunchucks, a pair of twin sais, and a bo staff.

He had always been fascinated with the art of war since he was little.

' _Wow..._ ' the teenager was amazed by all the weapons and art around him. There were many other weapons like shuriken, tantos, chigiriki, kusarigama chains, tekko, tessen, and so much more.

His hand traced the katana's sharp edge without fear; just then, he heard another voice enter the room.

"So, I see you've found your weapon, Leonardo, hmm?"

Leo nearly jumped out of his sweatpants.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" He asked, turned around and moving away from the katanas.

"After hearing about what happened to Michelangelo, I figured it would be best to teach you four Martial Arts. Seeing as I teach just that, I figure I am fit to the task, am I not?" He asked, sorrow in his eyes when he mentioned Mikey's situation, but a calm demeanor was still present.

"What if we don't want to do it?" Leo was thinking about it, Mikey was fragile. He would never, ever be able to fight one on one with someone. He could barely handle being _touched_.

"Then you may sit out. There is nothing wrong with doing what you feel is right, Leonardo. I understand your concern for Michelangelo, but I assure you, I will not be making him fight or do anything he feels he doesn't wish to." Yoshi began to make his way over to Leonardo, who was now back to looking at the weapons.

"And what if we do wish to participate?"

"Then I will be seeing you at 6:00 in the morning this Sunday, sharp. I will introduce you like I do all my students, though it will be a 'private lesson'."

"Students?" Leo now turned to face his Uncle Yoshi, while still in shock of the room.

"I teach Martial Arts, as I have already told you, Leonardo. Perhaps if you had been listening..." The old Japanese man joked lightly. Leo smiled slightly before looking at him with a confused look.

"Why Sunday? Today's Friday."

"I will give you time to talk it over with your brothers. If only one or two of you wish to participate, it is fine."

Leo felt his heart flutter for a moment. When had minors ever been given a choice in what they wanted? All their life, everything was dictated for them, but with Yoshi, they were given a _choice_.

Leo smiled a content, genuine smile for the first time that day, "Okay. Thank you, Uncle Yoshi. For giving us a choice and taking us in. I haven't even begun to tell you how much this means to us."

"Nonsense. You are but family Leonardo. I know how much your mother had adored you all... it breaks my heart to know what you have all been through... and so young as well. This is what she would have wanted; you all together, living in peace, for once."

Leonardo felt some tears come to his eyes but blinked them back before nodding at his Uncle.

"I still feel like I have to thank you, properly. Even if you are our Uncle."

"Ah yes, another thing. Starting Sunday, if any of you wish to be taught in the arts, I will be referred to as your Sensei or Master Splinter."

"Master... Splinter?" Leonardo gave a weird face, making the old man chuckle lightly.

"Yes, an old nickname from a friend that I had been given ages ago." Leonardo had seen it before in a war book once that he had read in a library, that in Japanese culture, you bow to show your respect. And knowing of the medium amount of Japanese they had learned from their mother, Leonardo decided to pay his respect to the old man.

So, Leonardo bowed his head, "Hai Sensei."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnn, where it all began! Lmao, I had so many tears in my eyes when I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but the ending warmed my heart, so it made it worth it :)**

 **I have like 3 other versions of this chapter and spent all day perfecting it, but watch, I'm betting there are still typos and mistakes in here somewhere...**

 ***Eyes flicker mysteriously***

 **Typos come from nowhere, sneaking into innocent fanfiction writer's works daily.**

 **Okay, I'll stop being so melodramatic. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews are writer's candy!**


	9. Blue Sweater

Fast enough for ya? ;3

Here's part 9!

Also, because I feel like I've been neglecting you guys :3

 **Reviews!**

 _Lexy Venzon:_

Oh, thank you! I'm glad you guys are enjoying where things are going :) Third time really is the charm with some things.

 _Kas3y:_

Again, thank you! Loving all the positivity in this entire fanfiction community! _Never_ negative :P

 _KatieMakesFanfics:_

This idea is amazing! I didn't actually think about it but now that I am, I'm freaking loving it! So many ideas and plot twists now! Props to you, you should be proud of yourself lol

Also, thanks for the review!

 _Skye7Diamond:_

Still reading? Lol, glad ya liked it!

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 9**

 **Blue Sweater**

* * *

Leo couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing. His father, the one that _ran away_ , wanted to take them back? _Now_?

It was too late for that.

Too fucking late.

"Leonardo, I know you may not like hearing this, but this is the message I must give you. Your Uncle would tell you, but with everything in the court happening, it might take some time for him to prove he has more right to raise you then your own father." Usagi, an old friend of their Uncle, told Leonardo. He had greying black hair, with shining, but somehow still somewhat dull, green spring eyes.

Unlike their Uncle who had completely grey hair in an ancient Japanese style with light brown eyes, almost grey.

Usagi was right, the seventeen-year-old boy didn't want to hear any of this. At all.

Leo ran a hand through his chin-length black hair, as he did so the sleeves of his blue cotton sweater rolled back a bit.

"T-thank you for the news Usagi. But my brothers and I refuse to leave. And he only wants to take back Raph and me, not all of us. The _only_ way any of us would ever even _consider_ going with him would be if he took _all_ of us. This proves to us that he hasn't even changed; not in the slightest!" Leo nearly yelled, his voice raising without him realizing.

Usagi frowned and Leo realized what he did.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san. I just... I can't take how selfish our father is. I don't mean to yell." Leo bowed his head slightly.

"It is fine Leonardo," Usagi smiled as he begun, "I understand you are under plenty of stress."

When Leo had to answer the door that night to his biological father, saying he was angry was an understatement.

"Uncle Yoshi! We have a _stranger_ at the door!" Leo called, his eyes colder than ice and his voice harsher than winter weather.

Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant talk that night.

* * *

Don didn't hear the first door ring, no not at all. It was probably best if he hadn't heard the second, or third one either.

He had been home alone all day; Mike went to school, Raph went to work, as Leo did. He was in complete silence, working on a project for one of his courses.

And then he heard the doorbell the third time. This time, it finally registered to him that _someone_ was requesting to speak to him.

' _Oh... I guess this is what Raph meant by "I'm absorbed into my work" ... and that was the noise I had been hearing..._ ' It was just then occurring to Don that the noise his mind had faintly noticed but pushed away was that doorbell.

Getting up, Don stretched his muscles. He could hear his joints pop painfully before the strange after relief. He made his way quickly to the door.

Upon opening it, Don felt his eyes widen and his glasses (which had been slowly sliding down his nose) fall to the floor, but he hadn't paid any attention to any of this.

All he saw, all he heard, all he could register right now, was those dark brown eyes, piercing and full of manipulative energy.

"Hello, Donatello. How I've missed you, my _son_." He smirked deviously.

' _No, no, go away. Leave us alone! W-why..._ ' Don couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"I see Leonardo gave you that shirt, hmm?" Don could only nod dumbly, he was wearing Leo's old blue sweatshirt, the cotton one he had loved so much.

"May I come inside?" Don couldn't speak, he could only open his mouth like a dumb fish and his vocal cords wouldn't work properly.

Their 'father' took this as a silent invitation. Don didn't have the chance to stop the man as he strode confidently into their _own_ _fucking_ home.

"I see you boys have gotten yourselves in quite the rut, eh?"

"Uh-um, well, erm, yo-you can't be here!" Don blurted after stammering over his own tongue for about half a minute straight.

"And why not? After all, you are my children." The man smiled, but it wasn't one of love or care; it was one of malice.

"L-Leo'll be home an-any minute! Y-you better go, before he-"

Someone cleared their throat.

That someone was Leo.

Don never felt so relieved to see his eldest brother, standing there in the still open doorway.

"Don, _what_ is _he_ doing here?" Leo's eyes were narrow slits, the same as when he was a teenager, except they were much more frightening now, considering he had grown; in height, size, and muscle mass. Everything about Leo scared Don himself.

"H-he just c- _came_ in..." Don squeaked, his heart was gripped by fear and he felt the need to be protected. He remembered what their father had done to him and Mikey as kids. The memories that flood his mind made it, so he couldn't move. He was frozen in fear, his face inches away from their father's.

He never felt so terrified in his life.

"Get away from _my_ brother. Get away from _all_ of them; get the _fuck_ away from my apartment! I don't _ever_ want to have to see you in my entire life again! Now get the hell out!" Leo _never_ cussed. Don was now starting to become more afraid of Leo more than anything now.

The pure look of hatred on Leo's face made Don's head spin.

Leo strode forward, his form stiff and tight, as he grabbed their father by his shoulder and shoved him away from Don.

"STAY the hell away from him _! Do you hear me?_ GET OUT!" That's when Don heard it; Leo's voice was shaking.

And Don was surprised to hear his brother's voice shaking with so much anger, rather than fear. He hadn't even seen _Raph_ muster that much anger in his lifetime.

Their father, James, just smiled before turning and making his leave.

"You still are my pride and joy, Leonardo. Such a shame you choose that _deceased_ old man over me." Cleary rubbing their Uncle's death in their faces, Don gave Leo every right to do what he did next.

Get right in their father's face and grab the man by his shirt.

"You _stay_ away, and you stay away for _good_. Do you understand?" Leo seethed, but the man still seemed unfazed.

"Just like your old man." He smiled, it seemed innocent enough, but Don saw the pure evil smirk it held. So did Leo.

That's when Leo just threw the man out the door, getting ready to shove him down the stairs but deciding against it.

" **Go.** " He breathed, his voice sending chills up Don's spine.

Once the man left, that grin still on his face, Leo turned sharp on his heel and went inside, Don following like a lost puppy.

When they got inside, Leo grabbed Don by his shoulders and made him lock eyes with him.

"What happened? What happened precisely?" He asked, his voice still dripped venom, but Don knew it wasn't towards him.

Didn't make it any less frightening though.

"I-I" Don couldn't speak again. His eyes were wide, and his glasses were still on the floor, he was just seeing blobs of color which let him know it was Leo.

Leo finally realized how much he had _scared_ his little brother, without even meaning to.

He took a step back and sighed, running a hand through his own hair before pulling Don into a hug and doing the same to Don's hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Don." He whispered. His voice was calm and still, just like the Leo Don knew. Not whatever had just possessed him then.

"I-it's okay. I'm glad you came. _H-he_ was creeping me out, big time."

Leo stepped away and took in the shaky form of his little brother before bending over at the doorway area and picking up his glasses. Coming back over to Don, he gave them to the half-blind teen, who knew the feel of the glasses immediately and put them on without a single word.

"So, did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? I swear, if there is one mark on your body, I'll press char-" Don smiled shakily before reassuring his brother.

"I'm fine Leo. All he did was talk to me and get in my face. I'm glad you came when you did. I was so helpless... I ju-just _let_ him come in. I didn't- I _couldn't_ say anything, Leo. I was so damn terrified. I'm such an idiot! A coward! I just let this- this- this _monster_ waltz straight into our home!" Don cried, he didn't realize he had actual tears coming from his face until he felt gentle, cool fingers lift his glasses so that another finger could wipe his tears.

"Don, you were terrified of that man because of what he did to you and Mikey. You had every right to be that scared. I would be too. In fact, I kind of was. When I saw him, I almost had a heart attack right then and there. Seeing _him_ , right next to _you_ again... My mind couldn't take it..." Leo sighed as he looked Don in the eye instead of letting his eyes stay on the floor before continuing, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same. Thanks for saving my ass." Don smiled sheepishly, and Leo just chuckled before hugging Don again. This hug was long though, Leo just took the hug as a chance to express his love wordlessly for his brother.

"Anytime Donny."

* * *

An hour or so after the fiasco went down, Raph and Mikey walked through the door. After the welcome wagon, Leo took Raph away to privately discuss what happened. Leo and Don had both agreed that Mikey would not catch wind of the situation _at all_. Mikey was too fragile to know that one of his abusers was looking to hurt him again soon. It would break Mike down, ruining all the recovery progress the young teen had made so far.

Don went to keep Mikey company and occupied.

"What's up, bro? An' why are ya home so early?" Raph searched Leo up and down for any clues, but he found none.

"My boss was happy with my work, he decided to let me come home early. I was supposed to be a surprise for Don, then you and Mike but something... something occurred." When Leo trailed off, it was a bad sign. That was the minute Raph searched Leo's eyes, he knew something was up.

"Leo, what tha hell happened?" Raph asked, growling. He was growing impatient and his worry was biting at him, anxious to know what happened.

So, Leo recounted everything. Moment by moment.

By the end of it, Raph was seething, just like Leo had earlier.

"Tha bastard did _what_!?" Raph exploded, standing up obnoxiously and nearly knocking the little, weak table in the 'kitchen/dining room' sideways and the chair beneath him was knocked down by his violent outburst.

"Raph, Shh! I know you're mad, but we got to keep this from Mikey! He can't know!" Leo warned, eying the living room and silently thanking that Mikey hadn't come to investigate.

"No _fuckin'_ shit Leo!" Raph's voice was noticeably quieter, but his voice was still booming in its own way.

"Look, I was- no am -pissed too. But we have to act like everything's fine around Mikey and support Don. I know he's taking it hard." Leo calmed his pissed brother slowly but surely.

"Let's just be thankful he did no real, physical damage to Don." Leo sighed.

"Yeah, but we still gotta worry 'bout-"

That's when the phone rang.

Leo sighed once again before standing up and going to answer the phone in his back pocket. The 23 years old man was having a horrible day it seemed.

"Hello, yes this is-"

Raph became worried when Leo stopped talking, his eyes wide.

"I-I am so sorry." Leo seemed to be... choking on his words?

"I promise to tell Mikey... I don't know how he'll handle this, but... but I'll talk to him about it. I am so so sorry for your loss. She was a great, talented girl." After some more of this kind of talk (which was scaring the crap out of Raph), Leo was finally off the phone. But with wet eyes.

"Leo, talk ta me bro. What happened?"

Leo looked up with eyes that told Raph everything but nothing at all. It told him something happened to someone, but not what happened.

It told Raph something was seriously, _horribly_ wrong.

"Angel... she-she _died_. In a car wreck."

* * *

 **Alright, I'm guilty of charge for leaving a cliffhanger! I know, I broke the sacred code of being a writer, but I couldn't resist leaving you guys like this! It was such a perfect opportunity!**

 **Also, had tons of different versions of this chapter. This is what I settled on :P**

 **Don't forget to review! It's writer's candy! And flames WILL be used to heat up me milk!**


	10. Grief and Changes

Chapter 10 folks! Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger, it was completely stumbled upon!

Sorry, it took so long, have some _**patience**_ (HAHA _, inside joke *obnoxious laugh*_... Kill me now) with me; I'm slow!

( **You: Mentally, physically, completion-wise...** )

Alright, alright, I'll stop stalling the anticipation and jump straight to the chapter!

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 10**

 **Grief and Changes**

* * *

Don frowned as he looked around the table. Him, Raph, Leo.

That was all.

Mikey was locked away in Raph and his' room, never leaving unless it was to use the bathroom.

Raph growled, seeming to be as irritated as Donatello.

"That's it, Ah'm going ta go check on tha kid." Raph had had enough of this. It had been almost 3 weeks since Mikey's best (and only) friend died. He needed to learn to move on. They had to practically shove food down Mikey's throat now and had to use force to get him to leave the apartment.

They were back to square one. And no one knew how to get Mike back to recovery.

" _Angel... she-she died. In a car wreck." Leo said softly, locking wet, sapphire eyes with low burning, deeply confused brown ones._

" _Wh-what?" Raph stood up immediately, his eyes still wild with disbelief._

" _She's dead, Raph." Leo spoke, now putting up his big brother façade as he went over and placed a hand on Raph's shoulders._

" _No... No..." Raph was near tears now. His eyes blinking rapidly to try and push the tears back._

" _How are we gonna tell Mike? How tha hell are we gonna tell dat kid, his best friend, tha only kid who wants ta hang around 'im, is gone? How we gonna tell Don that tha same kid we knew like a lil' sista is dead? How Leo?" Raph's voice cracked and broke as he asked these impossible to answer questions. Though Leo knew they weren't rhetorical._

 _Raph was looking to him. Looking for him to know the answer._

 _Leo's voice cracked as he tried to speak. His voice wouldn't let him._

 _Leo was rendered speechless as a single tear went down his face. That was when he heard Don say he was going to be right back before coming into their little kitchen._

" _Guys, how's it going? Rap- What happened?" Don's voice started out anxious, afraid to see how his immediate older brother had taken the news but went to become calm and soft as he saw the tears on Leo's face and the ones in Raph's eyes, unshed._

 _They both looked at each other, Leo's hands slowly unattached from Raph's shoulders as he turned to Don, taking his shoulders like he had done with Raph and looking him dead in the eye._

" _Angel... was in an accident."_

Raph wished he had never seen the look of sadness and the tears rolling down Don's face when Leo broke the news.

He also wished he had never seen Mikey's.

" _Hey, uh, can Ah talk ta ya fer a second Mike?" Raph asked, almost wanting to prolong this. He had checked his face backward and forwards before he came in, making sure any signs of distress were at least somewhat gone._

 _Mikey needed this to be broken down in the nicest, calmest way possible... Which is why he had_ no _idea as to why Leo said he would be the best person to tell Mikey._

 _He might be the kid's hero, but he only made sensitive moments like this, worse._

 _Mikey nodded, blue eyes innocent to the news he was about to get._

 _Raph ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to break this?_

" _Raph?" Mikey asked, concern written all over his face. Raph cursed inwardly at himself for spacing out when thinking too hard._

" _Uh, yeah... Look, Mike, ya gotta know that no matta how many people ya lose in life, ya always gotta live on fer 'em." He had no idea where he was going with this one._

" _Raphie... what happened?" Mikey asked, his eyes already beginning to reflect the light more than they should._

" _Angel... ya know, she got in a bad accident bro..."_

'God fucking damnit, spit it out! _' Raph cussed to himself._

 _His baby brother's blue orbs for eyes widened, disbelief and confusion, as well as worry, all showed to be the dominant emotions._

" _Is she okay? Which hospital is she at? Can we visit? H-"_

" _Bro... she... it was a bad accident Mike. A really bad accident." Raph choked on his own words, struggling to get them out, having something just now get stuck in his throat. Mikey didn't catch on at first. His face was stuck in time for a couple of seconds._

 _Then the tears began trailing down his face._

 _Raph reached out to hug his baby brother, but before he could, Mikey shoved him away._

 _Raph felt his heart break and his face showed visible hurt._

" _P-please Raph... I j-just wanna b-be alo-one...o-okay?" Raph could hear the strain in his brother's voice. He was trying to hold back sobs._

 _Raph wanted nothing more than to just take him and pull him into a bear hug. All he wanted to do was pull his baby brother close and make him feel better._

 _But he couldn't do that._

 _Firstly, he couldn't fix this. Only time and help could._

 _Secondly, Mikey would freak. Everyone knew not to touch Mikey without his permission at times like this._

"Raph wait!" Don got up, grabbing his big brother by the bicep.

"Think, okay? Mikey will heal and come out when he wants. I know you want to help, but for right now, Mikey needs you to give him some time. Be patient and wait. He is the only one who can determine if he's ready to move forward." He calmed. Raph only seemed more irritated by these words though.

"Whateva. Ah'm goin' out!" He tried not to shout, but his voice took a booming tone, making Don flinch.

With their father coming back... Raph's voice sounded too much like his...

The memories came fresh into Donatello's bright mind.

"Sorry." He shortly stated, his head down.

Raph didn't seem to notice Don's anxiety and fear, as he continued to stalk out the door, keys jingling in his hand, his leather jacket which had been on the doorknob in hand as well.

Leo sighed and got up, patting Don on the shoulder.

"Just give _him_ some time." He said with a gentle smile on his face, "He's healing in his own way. Raging. With Mikey being a hermit, Angel... you know, and father's little 'appearance act', Raph's on edge. Let him heal."

Don sighed. He wished they would just get a break for a while.

" _Daddy, please, no!" Don screamed, his hair being sharply pulled as he was dragged to the basement. The seven-year-old was terrified._

" _James! Stop it! Let him go!"_

" _Help!"_

" _Shut up, you little brat! What have I told you about pretending to be smart?"_

 _All he had done was read a middle school textbook._

" _Please, I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The young child blubbered, repeating his apologizes over and over. As Don was thrown into the basement, he saw a glimpse of his two brothers watching, wide eyed, his only little brother standing behind Leo with wide, frightened baby blue eyes._

 _And of course, his father with a metal pipe in his hands, locking the basement door with Don inside._

 _The 7-year-old boy cried, holding his broken arm to his side, wondering what he had done to deserve this life._

 _He already wanted to die. And he was only 7._

"Don? Donatello?"

"Huh?" Don jumped as he bolted out of the terrifying memory.

Leo was standing in front of him, a concerned expression on his face.

"You okay?"

Don fumbled for words as he pushed up his glasses and looked down.

"Uh, er, yeah. Fine." He said quickly, before turning and going to their shared room.

Left alone in the deafeningly silent room, Leo sighed to himself before cleaning up everything that was at the table.

Bowls of cereal, again, were breakfast. Since Mikey no longer made the effort to eat or even exit his room, let alone remember to cook.

Wincing as he cleaned, he remembered something of his own.

The guilt he had felt.

That they had all felt.

Why their father came back, Leo had no idea. All he knew, was that this _man_ kept bringing up bad memories.

" _Leo! Raphie! Donny! Help!"_

 _Leo had never felt worse in his life._

 _He watched as this man, this man that he had to call 'Dad' dragged his brother into the basement hallway, threw him against a wall, and threw back the pipe._

 _First strike to the back._

 _Second to the back of his leg._

 _Third to his side._

 _Fourth to his shoulder._

 _Fifth to his knee._

 _Sixth to his face._

 _Mikey was a sobbing mess by the end of it._

 _He was only 6 years old._

 _Your age determined how many hits you got._

 _He always did it when their mother wasn't home._

 _Raph and Leo exchanged looks of guilt as Mikey was dragged to the basement._

 _The young boy had to spend all week down there, boy guy._

 _Nothing but a bucket for the restroom and whatever he could get at school for food._

 _And nothing but cold, concreate floor for a bed._

 _Like their shitty, infested bunk beds were any better. But at least there, they had a mattress. No blankets or pillows, but the mattress did its job._

 _Their father came in after Mom put them to bed and directed them all to their 'bunks' in the attic were they REALLY slept. But their Mom didn't know that._

 _In fact, they were told by their father to 'get their asses' in the beds Mother had set up for them before she woke each morning._

 _To Father, they didn't deserve comfort._

 _But Leo and Raph did. They were never bugged by their father; only praised. They got to sleep in magnificent beds and eat at the table and play outside and everything._

 _Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Leo came down to the same hallway and knocked 'Mikey's secret knock' on the door leading down to the basement._

 _He heard some shuffling and then, "Leo?"_

" _Yeah bud, it's me. How are you holding up?" The 15-year-old boy was seriously concerned._

" _Good... My body hurts weally bad 'dough... My friends are keeping me..." He trailed off like he was trying to find a word._

" _Company?"_

" _Yeah, that!" He responded, his hyperactive attitude showing through the darkness of the life they lived. Leo chuckled. He could imagine his ebony haired baby brother bobbing his head, his big blue eyes sparkling._

 _Leo knew his baby brother had imaginary friends. He figured it was just his brother's coping mechanism. He really was so young._

 _Then Leo heard footsteps. Dad must've woken up to get a midnight cigar again._

" _Crap! Gotta go, Mike, He's coming. 'Night."_

" _Night Lee."_

Leo felt his eyes sting but pushed it down. He sighed, figuring it was a good time to catch up on the bil-

The doorbell rang.

Leo rubbed his eyes. It was too early in the day for this much drama.

Going to the door, he opened it to reveal someone he hadn't seen in so long.

"Usagi-san?"

* * *

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Why_ _now_?

"Saki is... he can't be... They _had_ him... We _know_ what happened... _damnit_!" Leo hadn't meant to jump up. He hadn't meant to shout.

But he had.

Because Oroku Saki, the one who had burned down their Uncle's home, who was still inside, was not going to prison.

He was free. That meant Leo not only had to deal with their father as a threat but now they had to add some sadistic, revenge-drugged, pyromaniac madman to the list.

Wonderful.

* * *

 **Intense or nah? Finally finished this one! Took about an hour so make sure to review!**

 **Also, too dramatic? ;3**


	11. In Harm's Way (Part One)

As always, today is brought with me just writing with le flow, as many of you guys know :)

Took my time with this one. Leaving for my trip this Saturday (Had to be delayed by a day) so I took this time to post some more! (Because I'm seriously on a writing trip today)

Here's part 11!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing franchise. At all. Now, seriously, stop trying to sue me :(**

 **Patience – Chapter 10**

 **In Harm's Way (Part One)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

"Yer gonna be 'kay here Mike? Ah'm probably goin' ta be workin' overtime taday, Ape might be a while before she can get here." Raph asked, shrugging on his plain grey button shirt, which he kept open to reveal his white tank top. He didn't have much clothing choices.

Raph was primarily worried because Mikey would be left alone even _longer_ today. Three hours. Three hours that Mikey could use to hurt himself or commit-

' _Stop thinkin' 'bout that crap. Stop. He gave ya 'is word._ ' Raph scolded himself for even _going_ there.

"Yeah Raphie, I'll be fine. Dude, I'm _way_ too old to need a babysitter anyways." He smiled slightly, using his pale, thin hand to move his black curly hair out of his face to look up to see Raph again. His ebony hair was a stark contrast to his pallor skin.

Raph knew this was true; Mikey was a bit too old to need a babysitter. By the time Raph was ten he could stay home by himself all day; let alone three hours.

But Mikey's case was different, so Raph was, of course, having his doubts.

Mikey could have another hallucination, or a nightmare if he dozes off, he could hurt himself or become suicidal, he could get lonely, their father could come for another _surprise_ visit just now, he could-

Raph sighed aloud and ruffled his baby brother's hair.

"Ah gotta stop worryin' about ya. Yer right, i's 'bout time that cha stayed home by yerself more. But if anythin' happens, Ah'm only a call away, a'ight? Same wit Leo an' Don. Jus' call us when yer scared or need somethin' alright?"

Mikey nodded before shooing is big brother's hand away. "M'kay Raphie. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Cya."

"Cya bro. Love ya."

"Love you too." He smiled halfheartedly before feeling the quietness of the apartment envelope him.

Mikey relaxed, feeling fine the entire time. He ended up turning on the radio and letting it play throughout the apartment, so he didn't feel lonely, but other than that, he found everything fine. He got bored someway through the second hour and began to draw in his sketchbook. Not too long after he was comfortably laying on his stomach on the floor with his sketchbook and pencil, the door rang.

' _April never rings the doorbell... She knows to just come in. Maybe she forgot?_ ' Mikey first thought, going to the doorway with his pencil and sketchbook still in hand. As he opened it, the items began to slip out of his hands.

His fingers fell numb and the sound of his pencil and sketchbook falling to the floor didn't register.

"Hello, Michelangelo."

' _No, no, no... don't say that... get away from me... GET AWAY_ ' Mikey's panicked thoughts were cut short when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

The man from his nightmares, the man who ruined his entire childhood, just sighed. "Such a shame when people call during conversations, isn't it?"

"G-get away." He mumbled, taking step after step backward, away from the man.

"I feel offended." The man said casually, "I would've thought you'd miss your father."

Mikey felt tears come to his eyes, angry tears. He couldn't help his body from shaking in fear.

"Oh, and I see you've got some scars on those arms of yours. Couldn't take the pressure?" Mikey swallowed hard at that.

No one really brought them up anymore, unless to tell him not to do it. For his father to so easily point them out made Mikey's anxiety increase, tenfold.

"T-the pressure of what?" He stammered, unable to raise his voice any higher than the whisper it was.

"Of life. A sad thing really. I guess that's why your brothers were always better than you." He gave a mockingly sad smile. Mikey continued to slowly backpedal until he hit his couch, he didn't register this though and continued as he rolled over himself and fell on the floor in front of the couch.

Ignoring the pain in his neck now, he jumped up, and to his confusion and terror, his father was gone from the doorway.

* * *

Raph grunted as he put down the engine. If they had more money, Raph would get heavier dumbbells at home, but as of lately, they didn't. So Raph's strength wasn't improving anymore, but at least he was staying the same.

Those things weighed a ton.

As he went to the front desk, he gave a low whistle at his coworker's stack of papers.

"Jesus, how many more imports does Anne want?" Raph asked, not completely surprised.

"Eh, twenty billion," Mark smirked. Raph shook his head with a smile on his face as well, before his phone rang.

"Go take it. These papers won't move anyway." Mark joked. He was a blonde haired, hazel eyed man. Maybe about 10 years older than Raph. Considering Raph was the youngest person working here, it was no surprise that Raph was often treated like some kid.

He found it kind of annoying when they referred to him as 'kid' since he referred to his own kid brother as that. It made Raph feel four years younger.

But then again, he was really only 19. But most times, he felt older than that.

Walking towards the back of the little gas station (which also served as a mechanic shop), Raph took out his small, cheap LG phone and answered without even looking.

"Ya've reached Raphael." He yawned. It was a pretty quiet day. "Whoa, slow down Ape. What's goin' on?"

April's voice was on the verge of panic and Raph was not looking forward to this news.

"Mike isn't answering his phone! I called him 5 times!"

Raph knew why she was worried now.

"Shit! Okay, Ah'll call an' see if 'e answers." Raph spoke, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Hanging up and calling Mikey never felt so long.

Raph was basically yelling at his phone to hurry up and get to the home screen then to his contacts list.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Then finally, "R-raphie?" His answer was a shaken whisper.

Raph was officially in 'big brother protection' mode.

"Mike? Bro, what happened? Ape says ya weren't answering any of 'er calls."

Raph didn't hear anything for a couple of moments and began to feel the massive panic again, which had subsided a bit once he got hold of Mikey.

"Mike?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. It's just... Raphie... he was here."

Raph's shoulders tensed with worry. Who was hurting his brother? Who was he going to have to go to jail for?

"Who? Tell me, Mike, Ah'll deal wit 'im. Ya jus' gotta tell me."

"Dad."

* * *

"That's it." Leo spoke hurriedly, putting pile after pile of papers from work in a stack on the kitchen table. "We have to stop this. A restraining order, the police, getting the law involved, I don't know! We just need to stop this."

Leo looked up to lock eyes with Raph.

"How Leo?" Raph, for once, looked lost. This was the side he never let his baby brothers see.

This was the side Leo rarely ever _saw_.

Raph looked like the same little boy watching in terror and fear as his little brother was dragged into the basement to cry.

Raph looked like the same little boy who was angry at everyone and everything when he discovered his brother's suicide attempt whilst the other was lost.

Raph looked like the same little boy who cried into his big brother's arms night after night, plagued with withdrawal symptoms from the drug he had been experimenting with during those dark times.

Leo never liked this side of Raph.

"I don't know. But we _will_ find a way."

* * *

Don frowned as he watched Mikey flinch.

"Mikey... I just-"

He was only trying to side-hug his brother.

"P-please Donny. I don't want to be touched right now."

"Okay Mike, I understand. I understand."

Don sighed as he continued to keep his eye on the road and only took side glances towards his brother. They were going home now. Raph would be picking up Mike right now, but he was currently working some more overtime to help Leo out with the bills. They decided to give them the car today since Raph wasn't able to hold Mikey's hand for the protection feel. A car was the second-best thing.

"So..." Donny began, "How was school?" He tried to be subtle, but the look on his brother's face told him enough.

"'Nother note... I-I opened it." He frowned deeply, looking away from his older brother in shame. Don sighed as he held his hand out.

"May I see it?"  
Don felt his blood pressure soar once he read it at the stop light.

"I- Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it, okay?"

Suddenly, Mikey had this pissed off look in his eyes as he whipped his head up to look at Don.

"I don't need you to handle everything for me, alright!? I-I..." Mikey trailed off. Don looked and realized they were holding up the traffic. He had been in such a shock with his baby brother's outburst, he didn't process everything else around him.

"I'm sorry." Mikey put his head down as Don pulled over as soon as he could.

Mike swore his brother was angry with him...

"It's not your fault." Was all Don said? He really did piss him off the time, didn't he?

"It is. I just... when you guys step in, that's when they tease me the most. Why can't we just let it be?"

Don was the one who raised his voice this time. " _Because_ Mikey, we just can't! Is this what you're going to do every time life gets hard? Just sit back and wait it out? Give up? Ya know, I'm concerned for when we aren't here anymore to make you tough up and handle things seriously because when we go, you'll be completely lost!"

Don panted as he finished and didn't see the tears trailing down Mikey's face until he heard the door pop open.

"Wait, Mikey, I didn't-"

He cut himself off when Mikey shut the door, too fast for Don to reach out for his hand.

Don jumped out of the car, panic coursing through him. His brother couldn't handle the world right now. Mikey was simply too fragile.

And Don wasn't fast enough to keep up with his brother before he lost him.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Leo's voice was dangerously low as he eyed Don in the eye.

Don wiped away a small tear that had slipped his defenses before looking down, unable to stand the shame.

"Donny..." Raph began, stepping into Don's face and making the young genius want to disappear, "Ah hope fer yer sake, we find 'im." He growled.

Don just kept his head down. He never felt worse in his life.

He had driven his own brother away.

Yet again, it was his fault their brother was lost to them.

Maybe he _should've_ just committed jisatsu. That would've stopped this all from happening.

He just wished he had never been born.

None of this would be happening, hell, maybe father wouldn't have ever hated Mikey.

Maybe everything would be okay.

"Can't we just track his cell?"

"I'll try." Donny offered, only to get cold looks from his older brothers.

Once Don had gotten his laptop, they heard the door open.

It was Mikey.

It had been two days since Mikey came back home late. Leo and Raph had calmed down and no longer held anger towards Don, understanding the argument now that they had a clearer explanation, but Don still refused to look any of them in the eye.

Leo had caught on and so had Raph.

"C-can you guys apologize to him?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes filled with sadness and anxiety.

"We've tried Mikey. He's really feeling bad about it." Leo sighed, unintentionally making Mikey feel guilty.

"I didn't mean to start all... this." He frowned, playing with his spaghetti and twirling it on his fork, he had made the spaghetti for Don, who had ate none. "I just got so overwhelmed... My chest started hurting... I didn't mean to make him angry or upset. I was having an attack. It was scary... I had so many problems breathing, and my legs went as fast as it could from the panic." He admitted.

Raph growled and threw his fork onto his only half-finished plate out of frustration. His two youngest brothers never fought. To know that Don was depressed and guilty and that Mikey had been so upset that he had an attack, made Raph feel horrible as a big brother.

Raph's outburst made Mikey jump violently and Leo gave Raph a look.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, bro. Ah just... Ah hate dat Don's like this. An' that yer attack happened. Hell, Ah hate dat all of this happened." He frowned.

Raph then stood and began walking towards Leo and Don's room, "Ah'm gonna talk ta 'im."

"Alright, Raph. Just be gentle?"

"Course I will, Leo."

 **...**

"Hey, Don." Raph greeted as he stepped into his little brother's shared room. He saw Don sitting on his bed, looking at something on his phone. From the look on his face, Raph knew whatever he was looking up was something meant to be taken seriously. His face was a mixture of calm, focus, and... something empty...

Don didn't even look up at his name.

Raph frowned and sat next to him on his bed, making the bedframe creak "Look, ya ain't dat upset right? Ya know we were jus' scared?" He put a hand on Don's shoulder only for the teen to shrug it off and sigh.

"Sure, Raph." Raph growled at the submissive answer. Don was hiding something.

That's when Raph looked over Don's shoulder, who, now recognizing his big brother was in the room, was desperately trying to get out of the browser on his slow phone and onto the home page.

"Tha fuck?" Raph snarled as he stole the phone from Don's hands, making the kid's eyes widen in worry and try to take it back. Unfortunately, while Don had stopped working out and the ninja practice altogether when their Uncle had passed, Raph had kept lifting weights.

He was no match for Raph, at this point, he was just praying the slow phone caught up by the time Raph could see the screen.

It hadn't.

"Raph! Give it back!" Don straightened his astray glasses and adjusted himself out of nervousness.

"Not until ya explain dis!" Raph's anger was purely out of worry as his entire face took a dark turn. His Brooklyn accent only got thicker with love and fear.

On his brother's phone was an article about ways people have committed suicide quickly.

' _Crap... please don't freak Raph..._ '

"Wait- Raph, please listen! Okay? Look, I... I was never going to do it. Just... looking at it, makes me feel better and make me not want to do it."

Raph immediately hugged his brother tightly before grabbing his shoulders forcefully and making him look at him.

"Don, ya had the capacity ta do it before. What makes ya think Ah'm gonna fall for dat bullshit? Huh? Ya think Ah'm just gonna let ya off yerself?!" Don noticed then that tears had entered Raph's eyes.

"Raph... no... I wouldn't... please believe me... I can't. It's too big of a drama in the middle of all this. We don't need it."

Raph felt himself get madder about that last bit more than anything. _That_ was the reason which was stopping him?

Raph took a deep breath as he noticed the fear in his brother's eyes.

The panic.

"Donny, we love ya so much. It ain't 'coz yer death would cause trouble, it's 'coz we need ya." He felt himself shaking as well as Don.

Don felt himself shaking because he realized what he was considering doing.

Raph felt some relief enter him strangely, as he watched his brother shudder as tears made their way down his cheeks and his heavy breathing fogged his glasses.

Raph just held his brother tighter than he ever thought he could.

With his one arm keeping Don locked to his chest and the other running fingers through Don's hair, Raph promised himself to keep a better eye on his brother.

He'd be damned if this nerd died.

"I-I'm so-so sorry for-"

"Shut up, Brainiac. What tha hell were ya thinkin'? An' Ah swear, if ya apologize again..." He tried to not cry, but the minute he got to 'were ya', his voice was cracking, and he was shaking.

He only held Don closer as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to sob.

"R-Raphie?" Don sobbed out.

"Yeah?"

"P-please... don't tell the others... please... M-M-Mikey would blame himself so much. Leo would do the same and go on a guilt trip...And I just don't want anyone to know." Raph had never heard his brother sound so young. He sounded 17 for once instead of 20-something.

Raph took a deep breath, his breathing was shaky, and he struggled on what to say.

If he didn't tell Leo, who knows what could happen when he isn't around to watch Don and only Leo is. Plus, Leo would kill him if he hid this.

But on the other hand...

"A'ight Donnie. Please, Ah'm fuckin' beggin' bro, don' make me regret dis." He let go of his brother for a second, his eyes full of love for his brother. He didn't bother keeping up his tough rep anymore. His brother needed him, and that was more important than anything.

"Of course, Raphie."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Long enough for ya? Haha, hope it was!

And guys... serious issue here...

I NEED GAS STATION AND COLLEGE NAMES.

I've been asking for those for a total of like, 4 or 5 chapters lol.

Just some ideas/suggestions?

 **Hope you enjoyed as well, and don't forget, reviews are writer's candy!**


	12. In Harm's Way (Part Two)

Here's chapter 12! I would like to keep this chapter more slow and monotonous. (Ya know... to build suspense?) Who am I kidding; this is gonna end up with a bunch of drama and time skips.

Fffffuucccccc-

On with it, woman!

Alright, alright, I'm going. Also, sorry for it being late! Recently got back from the trip and was so caught up in things and some people I missed, hah!

So, I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, meh writing wit teh flow.

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 12**

 **In Harm's Way (Part Two)**

* * *

"C'mere Mikey." Leo sighed softly as he held his baby brother to his chest. They were sitting on the couch while Raph was talking to Don.

"It's never going to be your fault, okay? You just... you feel bad about something you can't control. Don was just angry." He soothed as he rubbed the small boy's back.

Mikey shook his head into Leo's chest.

"No... he hates me. I know it."

"Mikey, Don will never hate you. You two are best friends, remember?"

"I guess."

Leo frowned but knew only Don's word would change Mikey's mind.

If only Don knew.

 **Back with Don and Raph**...

"Mikey hates me Raph... how am I gonna make it up to him?"

Raph took a deep breath as he patted Don's shoulder. They had broken their previous hug.

"Don, ya know as good as me dat Mike would neva hate ya. In fact, he thinks _you_ hate ' _im_."

"What?! I'd- that knucklehead." Don frowned, his head beginning to hurt after all the crying he did.

Raph sympathetically rubbed Don's hair, making the teen deadpan.

"No touchy." He pouted.

Raph's laugh was raw at that. He hadn't laughed for real in a while. It was just so out of Don's character to do that.

Raph then threw his arm around Don's shoulders and made him stand up with him.

"It's 'bout time we all talked 'bout dis bro. We need ta stop beatin' around this fuckin' bush."

Donny chuckled and let his brother lead him into the living area where Mikey and Leo were.

It occurred to them that Mike was sleeping in Leo's arm.

"Tha knucklehead fell asleep? Seriously? Leo, what'd cha give 'im?" Raph narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Innocent until proven guilty!" Leo joked lightly, a gentle smile on his face which was rare, "And besides, he tired his own self out."

"Too bad," Don frowned, "I was hoping to talk to him."

Leo's playful mood went away but his face still held its calm and relaxed demeanor.

"You can in the morning. He needs rest. I can't really remember the last time he looked this calm in his sleep." Leo sighed, his stress raising in the back of his head again. He looked down at his youngest brother's peaceful face.

"Yeah, knucklehead needs ta sleep."

Don shifted feet nervously before asking, "C-can I sleep with Mikey? Just for tonight?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't see why not. I just don't see how both of you are going to fit on that small bed."

Raph yawned, getting sleepy himself, "Eh, he can jus' sleep in me an' Mike's bed tanight. Ah don' mind sleepin' in your bed Don."

Don smiled shyly at his big brother, "Thanks, Raph."

"Not a problem."

It occurred to Don that he really did need to get back into working out.

"Hey, uh, Leo, mind holding the door open?" He chuckled nervously with his baby brother in his arms bridal style. Mikey was way too light for him to struggle this much. He knew Raph and Leo were able to hold Mikey in one arm and do something else with the other.

Leo laughed lightheartedly as he opened the door and moved so Don could carry his brother to the bed.

As Leo then left to go to his room, it was still a weird feeling to see Raph in there with him.

"So, Fearless, how long s'it been?" He smirked.

Leo chuckled as he tried to think, "Years." Was all he could come up with.

Raph laughed at that and he got into Don's bed.

"You two are such neat freaks." Raph joked as he observed the tidy and organized room. Even the sheets looked flawless.

"Hey, don't talk about Don like that." Leo smiled and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm."

Meanwhile, with Don, he was awkwardly putting his brother in bed.

Mikey shifted and groaned a bit but didn't stir.

Don gave a loving smile, he hadn't slept with or seen his brother sleep so peacefully, in years.

As Don crawled in and wrapped his long, thin arms around his brother, he smiled to himself as he whispered, "I love you. Please don't ever think I hate you, baby brother."

* * *

Don awoke to yelling. Very loud, very enraged, yelling.

"We can't just let 'im keep comin' around, Leo!" Came Raph's yell.

Don rubbed his eyes and reached around blindly for his glasses on the nightstand to his left.

"You don't think I _know_ that, Raph?" Leo's voice was lower, obviously trying not to wake anyone, "But seeking him out 'before he can get us', isn't going to help us!"

Sitting up, Don placed them on and looked at the clock, ' _4:56_ '. Leo must be leaving for work.

He heard Raph's harsh breathing, then silence. "Then what do we do?" He seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"We file a restraining order. We see if we can take it to court. The next time he comes around, we call the police to escort him if he refuses to leave."

"But what if he hurts one of dem?" Raph asked so quietly, Don only caught the last part.

"Then, we intervene. But until then, we do nothing violent."

Don crept to the door, pressing his ear against it. They were talking in the kitchen, so Don could hear better.

"When Mikey's home alone? Again? Do ya think he's gonna know ta do dat? Or Don? Will dey even have tha time?"

He heard nothing after that. It hurt him to know his brothers had so little faith in him and Mikey.

"So, we don't leave them alone. We take them to work, have them sit in the car or inside. Drop them off at April and Casey's. They will be anywhere but home and _never_ will they be alone."

He heard the someone sit themselves down heavily on one of their cheap chairs in the kitchen like their head was hurting badly from the stress.

Raph, in fact (if Don could see), _had_ sat down on the kitchen folding chair. His head was in his hands and it was obvious he was worried out of his mind.

"Raph, Raph look at me." Don could imagine Leo putting a hand on Raph's shoulder and leaning to eye-level.

"We will be okay. We will. Just like we always have, we'll make it through."

* * *

As Don shook Mikey awake, he mentally rehearsed his apology.

"Hmm, Raphie... I wanna s'eep..." Don shook his head and smiled at this.

"Eh, not Raphie, Mike," Don said in the softest voice possible. Mikey still jumped up.

"Don?" He squeaked. His eyes were covered in eye boogers, but they still showed his fear.

"Yeah, it's me, bud. Hey, can I talk to you for a couple of seconds? Just before you start getting ready." Don smiled while he spoke. He didn't like seeing his brother afraid of him. Things just didn't belong like _this_.

Mike nodded.

"Alright, well, this is important. Look, you know I'll never, ever hate you right?" Don took note of the surprise in Mikey's eyes and the way his brother's hands grasped one another tightly, wringing themselves.

Don sighed and took his baby brother's hands, stopping the fidgeting and making Mikey look down.

"I could never hate you. Even if I _tried_." Don promised, making his brother look up by taking his chin.

Mikey smiled slightly and looked up before hugging his big brother, "Thanks, D."

Both were unaware of the man watching them from the fire escape, peering through the kitchen window and into the bedroom.

 **Later in the morning...**

"Thanks, Casey." I had to thank Casey for the ride. He took off his own time he could be using for other things to wake up early, pick me up, and take me to school every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Raph had this deal with his boss where he could come in late on Fridays since that's when Casey and April weren't available to drop me off.

"No issue, Mike. Family helps each other." He smirked, almost like a brother or father, as he waved goodbye to me.

As I got to my locker, I tried to make myself as small as possible.

It didn't work.

I braced myself as the five (idiots) bullies came closer. One bumped my left shoulder while another bumped my right.

I couldn't escape this one.

Punch after punch after punch was landed on me. I knew I'd never hear the end of it from my brothers.

"So, how ya missin' ya little girlfriend, Michelangelo?"

Lord no, please, don't say that name... and don't bring up Angel... please...

He must've seen me wince, "What? Can't handle your own name? Or maybe the reminder that you're just a walking death curse hit you hard? Go die, Michelangelo. You only make things worse. You're a waste of space; get it through your head!" It was Nate who was yelling at me. He was like the leader of bullies at my school. I mean, in our area, everyone was hardened. The kids here were jerks and/or tough... unlike me...

And Angel was one of the few who didn't treat others like shit.

Now, she was gone.

I felt tears sting my eyes. It hurt so bad to be reminded. I am a walking death curse. I kill everyone around me.

I really did.

All I thought about for the rest of the day was how much of a waste I am... how much bad luck I am.

* * *

Leo sighed as he stood up from behind the receptionist's desk, stretching his aching back. Maybe he'd ask Don for a message once he got home tonight... he was right about him working too hard. But today he had to help the staff at the hospital multiple times with carrying some of the heavier ER patients. He was worn and ready to go on his lunch.

That's when he received a call.

"You've reached Hamato." Leo automatically replied, stifling a yawn. He was leaning over his desk, hand on the table with the other clenching the phone, trying not to move his stiff back too fast.

"Mr. Hamato, this is Lincoln High School (Made up the school name), calling about your brother, Michael?" Leo felt his heart pick up pace, what happened? Mikey never got into trouble so something must've happened at the school.

"Y-yes?"

"Sir, your brother isn't in school. No one can find him. According to his Math Teacher, Ms. Trinny, he has been missing since 7th period." Leo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mr. Hamato?" It hadn't even occurred to Leo that he was still on the phone."Thank- thank you. For alerting my family and me. We will look for him."

"We suggest alerting the authorities in the case that something has happened to him. Now, we're not saying he is missing, it is simply a possibility."

"Of course..."

Leo had come to the conclusion that Mikey had simply been overwhelmed. Sometimes, when Mikey got too overwhelmed by everything, they had taught him to go for walks to calm down. He didn't want to listen to his reasonable side of him that suggested he would've texted them ahead of time to let them know he was ditching for his 'walks'. (Like he normally did.)

He didn't want to think of 'just another possibility'. Losing him once was enough. He couldn't lose him again.

Leo was surprised how fast he left the office.

* * *

"Mikey? What's wrong, buddy?""Don, I-I need you to pick me up..."Don blinked as he stood from his seat at his desk. Forgetting his project and putting all his focus on his brother, Don began to grab his shoes and socks from various spots in his room.

"Where are you? Can you explain what happened?" He asked carefully. He was worried, but Mikey's voice sounded close to panic.

"T-they did something mean... Donnie, oh god, Don..."

"Mikey? Mike? Bud, what happened?" Don stopped for a minute, one shoe on his foot and the other hanging off. He felt his whole world stop in anticipation for his brother's answer.

"I-I need new clothes..." His brother broke into sobbing.

* * *

Leo felt it was right to call Don and Raph to let them know this, of course, whilst he was panicking.

Mikey was nowhere.

Nowhere.

At all.

"What!? Yer fuckin' jokin'..." Raph ranted. He was unable to believe someone could've done this to them... _again_.

Raph was stumbling over his own words, similar to Leo.

"No, I-I checked the entire school. I'm trying to get hold of Don, I'll call you back once I reach him, okay? Don't panic just yet, alright? That's the last thing we-"

"Ah know. Need. Ah'll get offa mah work now an' see if Ah can help."

"Alright. Keep trying to call him."

 **On Don's Side...**

"Here, let me help you into this..." Don sighed, helping Mikey into a borrowed hoodie from Leo's side of the closet. Mikey was still a hysterical mess. As soon as Don arrived at the back of the school, he could hear Mikey's sobbing. Don planned to make those kids pay, big time...

He was starting to sound like Raph. Not like he minded.

"It'll be okay, buddy." He sighed, trying to ignore the stench of piss and the feeling of anger bubbling up in his chest.

When he felt his phone vibrating, he sighed and pulled it out and answered Leo's call, "Look Leo, right now isn't the best time an-"

"Don, not now. Mikey's missing. No one can find him and we're panicking-"

"Leo, I'm with Mikey..."" _What?_ What did you _just_ say?" Uh oh.

"Ummm, Mikey's with me. Hey, look, Mikey's not having a good time right now, can I call you back later and-"

" _Where. Where and when?_ "

Don gulped. Leo had his 'no screwing around' voice on and sounded pissed as hell.

"Uh, the back of his school... you'll see the big fence with a rip in it... the one's kids would ditch out of, remember?""Passed on from generation to generation... how could I ever forget?"

When Raph and Leo got to the back fence, the first thing they smelt was a heavy stench of urine. After that, their eyes fell upon a half asleep, half miserable baby brother being cuddled by a _pissed_ _off_ Donatello.

"Is Mikey _wet_? _What_ is that stench?" Leo asked immediately. The smell was irking him (and he was a guy who worked part time at an E.R.) and seeing his baby brother looking so drenched had sent off alarm bells in Leo's head.

While Leo was worried and confused out of his mind, Raph was already getting ready to beat the fuck out of whatever was closest to him.

Mikey had been in this situation back in 7th grade. He had been pissed on before.

Why did this happen to him? His baby brother _never_ deserved this.

Raph was the first of the two to dive under the cut wire fence and get to his knees to access the situation. Leo followed only inches behind.

"Don? Yo Don, what happened, bro?" Raph questioned, though he felt like he knew the answer.

"The-these little pricks, _brats_ , had the bright idea to...to fucking _pee_ on our brother. Can you _believe_ that? Pee on another _human_ _being_." He seethed. Leo frowned deeply and Raph growled and stood up to face away from his brothers. He couldn't stand looking at his piss covered brother. It wasn't right. None of this was right.

"Hey, hey, kiddo?" Leo shook Mikey's shoulder to gain his attention. The poor kid had cried himself almost to sleep, if the tear marks on his face were any indication.

"Hmmmm?" He whined. He just wanted to forget this ever happened.

"We're gonna take you home, let's go, 'kay?"

Raph was done punching the stone wall (his knuckles had busted slightly but he didn't even feel it) and came over to check on his brother.

"C'mon, squirt. We're gettin' in tha car."

Leo took Mikey into his arms, surprising Raph. Normally, he carried Mikey. Leo didn't ever mind it, it was just that Raph was normally first to reach Mikey first.

Leo held Mikey to his chest, the stench obviously being ignored or if it bothered him, Raph couldn't tell. Leo's face held nothing but concern and care. The way he held Mikey like some toddler or baby, Raph knew Leo's parental instincts were in full drive now.

"Ah'll take tha keys, Leo." Raph offered, receiving the keys quickly thrown to him, the other arm of Leo was cradling their youngest.

Leo nodded back to Raph in acknowledgment and quietly crouched to fit him and Mikey under the wire fence's opening. As Don and Raph followed, Leo preceded to open the backseat's right door and bent to get himself and Mikey in there.

Once Don took the front seat and Raph got behind the wheel, they took off in silence.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! Flames will be used to make me some more of dem smoresss. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, I'm not dead.**

 **I'm alive, last I checked...**

 **Hi...?**


	13. Give Up The Ghost

**Patience – Chapter 13**

 **Give Up The Ghost**

* * *

 _He was alone. In the dark._

 _He couldn't hear a sound or make one himself._

 _All he could see was darkness; nothing else._

 _What was going on?  
He then started to hear faint, light footsteps._

 _Someone was...walking..._

 _They got louder._

 _Louder._

 _They...were stomping now..._

 _Running..._

 _Faster and louder..._

 _Mikey began to whimper...the sounds were closer now..._

 _He felt someone straight to his right, the sounds had stopped._

 _He immediately froze in his spot, standing completely still._

 _Breathing..._

 _Hard, fast breathing..._

" _Michelangelo..." He teased. His voice had this crack to it; making him seem like a 'wise' old man. The voice's tone was light and...playful? Yet...it still held a dark and mysterious tone to it..._

 _But no matter what voice it was, Michelangelo remembered it gravely._

' _No...go away, go away...'_

" _Michelangelo..." He was breathing right into his ear._

" _L-le-leave me..."_

" _You look great in that thong..."_

' _No... please... stop...'_

 _Michelangelo hated how he complemented him...they weren't meant to be nice._

 _They were meant to be perverted...sexual...dirty._

 _Michelangelo screamed in horror and panic as he felt rough and cold but all familiar hands and patterns move across his body._

 _One hand trailed back down to his pelvic regions..._

" _You stop when the white stuff comes out, remember?"_

 _He screamed again. The voice was too calm, too_ civil _for this to be real._

 _This had to be a nightmare._

 _Suddenly, the scenery changed. He was being slapped. Hard._

" _You useless little BRAT! How many times have I told you to scrub HARDER, YOU LITTLE FUCK!" He boomed, taking his hand a second time and bringing it down._

 _The sting his cheek received was beyond painful but not the worst he'd ever had. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek pathetically._

" _I-I'm s-s-so," He was cut off when he was pinned to the old kitchen tile floor and beaten upon...by his own flesh and blood._

" _EXCUSES!" he yelled, making the young teen flinch as the usual panic and terror flooded his body..._

' _This has to be a nightmare...I am having a twistedly, seriously fucked up nightmare...they'd never let him take me again...and Master's dead...it's all a nightmare...' before he could finish his rational thinking as he endured the memorized pain, he heard new voices enter the room._

" _He's so pathetic. He's nothing but a self-centered, attention-seeking, baby. He can't take any of the hints that no one wants him around." He heard Leo scoff. This voice caught Mikey's attention as he turned his head to see if he could view the doorway of the kitchen whilst enduring the beating, and sure enough, he could._

 _Present day Leo, Raph and Don...all in the kitchen doorway...talking...laughing..._

 _About him._

" _Yeah," Raph smirked, "Ah can't believe he dinks Ah actually wanna be 'is "Best Friend". Fuckin' hilarious. Tha doofus is so damn blind. Can't he tell we want 'im dead already?" Mikey felt his heart break into two... Raph was his hero...his "Best Friend" ... he thought he was anyways... did Raph really hate him like this? Was he just pretending to like him until he could find someone else to go bug?_

 _Don rolled his eyes, "I concur. He's so needy." He sighed, "Kind of feel bad for the poor guy. You know?" Mikey knew it was wrong for the hope to build up in his chest. But he'd rather have his brother feel pity and defend him than be against him and mock him, "When the spoiled brat realizes no one likes him, it'll break him in two. Oh well. The truth hurts." He shrugged nonchalantly._

 _Mikey felt tears enter his eyes and his throat felt like it was closing._

 _He couldn't breathe._

 _He couldn't breathe._

 _He was having an attack._

' _Can't...breathe...' was the only thing he was thinking. He couldn't even register the faint, "Help them..."_

' _Just a dream... this all has to be one crazy, messed up dream...' his mind raced to find an explanation._

 _Within seconds, he saw his brothers again... his brothers..._

"Kid, c'mon Mike, just wake tha hell up." Raph whispered, desperately trying to ease Mikey out of his night terror.

When Mikey awoke, it scared the crap out of Raph.

He wasn't breathing.

"Donny!" Raph screamed across the apartment in worry. He heard the feet of both his brothers bounding to their room.

When the door burst open, Raph didn't even look up to greet them or explain. He didn't need to.

The minute Don saw his brother making choking noises, he came to his bed side and laid him on his side.

"Buddy, c'mon bud, breathe. I just need you to breath. Everything's okay, we're here now. Me, Don, and Raphie and Leo. We're all here buddy." He soothed, keeping himself eye-leveled and locked with his brother.

Slowly but surely, Mikey was calmed.

Now cradled in Raph's arms on the bed, he finally told himself to 'Man-up' and pushed himself away from his big brother.

Raph felt some hurt enter him but he was mostly confused. Mikey never pushed him away; any of them really.

Never after a nightmare.

When Mikey saw the hurt look in Raph's eyes, he recoiled even further. He buried his head in his knees, not knowing if he could trust his brothers or not now.

The nightmare left him wondering if that's how his brothers truly thought of him.

Then, as he was debating upon himself if he should look up, he realized he was in a totally new set of clothing.

It all flooded back to him now...

He had gotten cornered.

He had been pinned.

He had been urinated on.

He winced in shame and embarrassment. They must have showered him and put him in a new change of clothes.

"Sorry." He mumbled as it came back to him. Raph sighed, acknowledging the apology and that something was going through Mikey's head, but he didn't try to reach him again. Raph hoped that just sitting there next to him was enough moral support.

Don ruffled Mikey's hair softly but recoiled himself once he noticed Mikey's wince, as though he was being hit instead of loved.

"What was this one about, Buddy?" Leo asked gently, sitting down on the other side of Mikey.

"Don' wanna talk 'bout it." He laid down on his back and prepared to lift his legs up and around Raph's body (who was at the end of the bed) and to the back of the bed that was against the wall, so he could have his back to them.

"Mikey..."

"Please, Don...all of you...just let me be. _Please_?" Raph growled lowly from worry as Don bit his bottom lip and look to Leo, who sighed and patted Mikey's shoulder gently.

"Okay, Mikey. You don't have to tell us now, but promise to tell us later?"

Mikey inhaled in before turning to face his brother, his hair extremely messy and his blanket beginning to trap him. They saw the tears in his eyes as he nodded.

"Please, guys...I just want to forget this one, 'kay? It's...harsher than the others." He sounded on the verge of tears and very scared. It broke Leo's heart into two and Don's into pieces, but it most definitely shattered Raph's. None of them liked seeing the youngest in the family so broken but Raph more so.

"Okay, kiddo." Don sighed, taking his leave slowly alongside Leo. Both looked hesitant, but they finally left Raph and Mikey alone. Raph wanted nothing more than to force Mikey to tell him what happened in his dream to make his reaction so bad. Raph wanted to fix his brother.

Mikey hadn't been so violently shaken up in years, so Raph planned to keep a tight eye on his brother.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get some sleep." But none of them truly got any sleep.

* * *

" _Help us..." Mikey heard the voices in the basement with him...the young child had no idea what to do._

" _Help us."_

" _You're not real! You're just a trick!"_

" _Help us!"_

" _You're not really dead; you're just trying to get me to follow you! M-master says I can't open this door!" He yelled in his nightmare._

 _It was silent for a moment..._

 _Quiet._

 _Too quiet._

 _So...quiet..._

 _Mikey looked around the dark basement and locked his eyes on the even darker and bruised and broken door on the top of the staircase. It leads out of the basement, into the narrow hall, and at the end of it was the pull down ladder to the attic..._

 _That's where the voices said they came from._

 _At first, Mikey thought the voices were nice, like the ones that'd talk to him in the basement when he lived with his father..._

 _But these voices were manipulative and turned out to be anything but friendly._

 _They'd yell at him, scream at him..._

 _Ask him to help them... get out._

 _It was still too..._

 _...Damn..._

 _...Quiet..._

" _ **HELP US!"**_

 _Mikey yelped and fell back crying. They were banging on the door hard now._

" _ **HELP US!"**_

 _Mikey sobbed and rocked himself. He wanted this to end. He wanted this nightmare to end._

* * *

"Okay sweetie, I need you to tell us something; were there any other boys with you there? Girls? Did you see what they looked like?" The woman questioned. Mikey was, despite the protests of his family, being questioned about things related to his captivation.

Mikey felt terrified, the thought of betraying his Master and being hurt for it a possibility still fresh in his mind. He shook his head no, but then saw the disappointed look on the woman's face.

"It's safe here baby. Don't worry, he will never touch you again." She promised. Mikey had heard the gunshots but...

He finally nodded yes, carefully.

Noticing the hesitation in the boy's movements, the woman kept her tone soft and gentle as to not scare away answers. "Can you tell us anything more, honey? Did you see their faces or learn their names?"

Mikey swallowed thickly. The little boy hated this feeling; he was being interrogated. He didn't like this one bit.

"H-he..." Mikey was shaking vividly, "had a a-a-attic with other kids in there...th-they said their names and that they were...h-hurt by him too..." He stammered, his heart going 100 mph.

"They told you?" The woman kept her skepticism well hidden. They _had_ found an attic; however, it had been filled with the corpses of young boys. None had been living. The woman had learned in this line of work though, that nothing was forever sure and that you should never jump to conclusions.

"Y-yes," He was close to tears now, "they'd yell at me e-every night to-to..." He felt a presence in the room that he didn't want to feel.

He was watching.

"Yes, sweetie? What would they tell you?"

"To he-help them!" He burst out, crying into his hands. Mikey was afraid to look up, afraid to see if Brock was in here with him.

The woman's face was crestfallen. "What were their names? You can tell us, hon."

Mikey felt someone breathing on his shoulders and his breath hitched.

"B-brock and E-evan. There was more b-but sometimes...sometimes they'd...they'd just stay up there...they never visited as much as them..."

"Brock and Evan? So, Brock and Evan were the most prominent visitors?" The woman asked slowly...those names stood out for a good reason.

The young boy shakily nodded his head. The woman sighed and figured that was enough on the young, broken boy for right now.

"Alright, kiddo. I need to talk to your parents."

 **...**

It was clear that Mrs. Kin was uninformed. The mother had been dead for two weeks now.

Clearing her throat, she begun to explain what they had discovered without trying to make this more awkward than what it was.

"He...has clearly seen a lot. Your son is extremely unwell at the moment and will need some...professional help. His...mind is very ill. He claimed that he had met two kids, as well as a mention of others, named Brock and Evan, but this is a figment of his imagination."

"He has imaginary friends? Couldn't it be for him to just cope? Make him feel less lonely?" The desperate Uncle hoped this was all it was, but the detective had to break the saddening and disturbing news.

"I wish it was, sir. But sadly, we found that the boys he mentioned living in the attic, were all corpses. We did find two corpses that could be identified as Evan Hinds and Brock Scavin, but they were over 6 years old; the corpses I mean. Those kids had been dead before your son had even be abducted." Mrs. Kin put a soft hand on Mr. Hamato's shoulder.

"Nephew. He's my nephew." Mr. Hamato finally explained, he was trying his best to control his anger and worry.

"Excuse me, your nephew." She corrected sincerely, "I can't explain how he would know those boys or know their names and what they had looked like, but he had. He also told me he had never been to the attic before. He had never even left the basement when in that bastard's home. I am deeply confused, as I am sure you are, and to solve all of this we might need to see him again; but I assure you, we will find out."

Mr. Hamato was having none of this.

"You are not going to question him anymore! He's just a boy! He's seen enough and it's very clear he just wants to go home!" He snapped. His nephew was a crying mess now because of all this questioning and his elder nephews were outside the room, taking care of it on their own.

He was not letting them break this poor boy any further than they already had.

They were going home.

* * *

" _Help...them..." came a young girl's voice, but Mikey couldn't see anything but darkness._

" _Them!? Wasn't it 'us' before? What changed?" Mikey asked earnestly._

" _Them. Help them. We're already gone."_

" _What do you mean!?" The 13 year old was confused. Who were they?_

" _Who are they?" He yelled._

 _He heard a faint whisper of, "...please..."_

" _Please wha-"_

" _ **HELP THEM!"**_ _The voice screamed._

Mikey awoke with a gasp...he couldn't breathe.

He wasn't breathing...

His body wasn't functioning.

He couldn't _breathe_.

His brothers never found out what had shaken him up so badly that night.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

After the incident with Mikey, it was decided by Leo that it might be time for online schooling. It had been originally a backup plan and then discarded as they didn't want to rob Mikey of feeling normal and being isolated, but they didn't have any other options at this point. The bullying was going too far, and Mikey didn't like going there anymore. In fact, he despised going there. The notes Mikey was _still_ receiving was another thing contributing to this decision.

Yeah, it was about time in Leo's book.

But they were on a waiting list and Leo didn't think there was anything they could do _but_ wait.

Raph wasn't okay with this. He wanted his brother out of that school, _now_.

But they couldn't do anything but wait.

So, they continued to wait.

Meanwhile, during this month of being, Mikey was busy trying to figure this whole 'help us' thing out...

They had asked him to help them. Back when he was found...he hadn't. He hadn't said anything for three months, even when pressed by the detectives. Finally, after his mother passed away, he explained things. But it was too late then, the police had already found the corpses of those asking for help...

They had already found Evan and Brock.

Then when he was 13 he had heard them asking for help...

He hadn't. He ignored it. He ignored all the terrors and the breathing down his back and every other sign.

And his Uncle had died later that week.

Now, they were asking again...

But what did they want? Who needed help?

Most importantly, at least to Michelangelo, why was he the only one who heard this/these voices, and why was he the only one who felt like they were still alive...in some weird way...

He guessed this explained his hallucinations. He wasn't crazy, nor was he a schizoaffective...

He was hearing the voices of dead people...some stuck while others left.

He continued to dwell a bit more that night.

This explained Trickster and Doorman, is what he had come to realize.

Trickster was the personification of his father...it had appeared shortly after his father's disappearance...it began clicking into Mikey what his 'disorder' really was.

Doorman was after the death of his mother. Mikey figured it was because his mother had been catching on to what his father was doing. Slowly but surely, she saw the looks and signs that showed that he had hated his two sons; more obviously, Michelangelo. One night, when his mother was a bit sicker than usual, he remembered his parents arguing about this. She wanted to know why her boyfriend had such a hard time spending time with Michelangelo. He could see their shadows on the wall as the door was left open with the hallway light on. He remembered seeing the way his father hit his mother before feigning innocence and saying he was 'offended' that she would think he hated his own son so much.

Doorman and Trickster were the ghosts of the same person; his dad. Both continued to torment him even with his father gone...but what caught Mikey, was that his father was _alive_. But his theory also made since because these two voices and figures only appeared when the topic of his father was relevant or on his mind.

Mikey didn't know what to believe now. All he knew, was that he had to figure out how to help them...

Before someone else died.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **I see dead people.**_

 **Okay, I'm just joking around here now, haha. (You guys: Totally NOT funny, our poor baby is seeing too much; MAKE IT STOP)**

 **Okay, okay, I'll stop being so evil...**

 **Maybe, hehe.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, reviews are writer's candy and flames will be used to fuel me fire!**

 **But Annie are you okay? Especially after that smooth, smooth criminal?**

 **Oof. Okay, I'll for real stop now. 0-0**


	14. Pieces to a Bending Puzzle

Hola mi amigos! Here is part 14! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :P

Also, I stole the name from a hospital in my state and gave it to an imaginary hospital in New York, xD

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Ninja Turtles Franchise.**

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 14**

 **Pieces to a Bending Puzzle**

* * *

Raph yawned as he sat up from his napping position on the couch. He stood up slowly and stretched. His bones popped, and his joints groaned.

He bent down and grabbed the TV remote from the couch's cushions with a sigh. It was 12:02 and Leo still wasn't home. Frowning, Raph shrugged off his work button up tee to reveal his black tank top under it. He threw it over the back of the couch before moving to the cellphone he had left on the table.

Turning it on, Raph searched for Leo's name and rang him up.

" _You've reached Hamato, I'm not currently at the phone so please leave a message."_

Raph growled, worry getting to him.

Leo always answered once work ended and never came home past 11. If he had been working overtime, he would've told someone.

Something was up.

Raph tried about 5 more times.

' _...so please leave a-"_

Raph growled and almost threw the phone across the room. He checked Mikey to make sure his brother was sleeping calm enough. After that scare the other month, they had extra eyes on him. He smiled softly when he saw Mikey drooling all over the pillow.

"Numbskull." He mumbled, his voice barley above a whisper. He then went to check on Don, who was sleeping quietly as well. When he came to the conclusion that they'd be okay on their own, he went to slide his work boots on and re-grab his work shirt.

Then he heard a knock.

Raph grumbled to himself as he went to the door. Who the hell would be knocking at fucking midnight?

Raph's eyes narrowed into slits and he became instinctively defensive of his home.

No, no, not this fucking bastard again. He was not getting anywhere close to his family.

 _Hell fucking no._

Raph didn't even give the man a chance to speak before he grabbed him in a tackle hold like he used to in football and basically rammed him into the wall across the door in the hall.

"Get tha hell away from 'ere." He growled lowly. He wasn't playing.

" _Whatever we do, we do not resort to violence."_

' _Damn you an' yer logic, Leo.'_

The man chuckled, "Still remember how to tackle, huh? _Atta boy_."

 _That_ set Raph off.

"Bastard!" He snarled, gripping his father by his collar and throwing him down. "Get tha _fuck_ away from 'ere!" He was really trying to keep his temper. He truly was.

"Now calm down, _son_. I just wanted to know how those runts were doing. I found the scars on the screw up. Guess he couldn't even end his own life, huh? Pathe-" The man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

Raph's breathing was harsh and heavy as he had the man pinned on the ground, his hands wrapped around the man's neck.

"Raph! Stop!" _Don?_

All Raph knew was that he was in a red haze; everything was a blur. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled off by his younger brother.

" _Raph_! Calm down, please. I don't wanna see you do time for something that's not even worth it, okay? Calm down." He soothed, keeping his eyes locked on his brother's. It was a wonder no one had come out of the apartment to investigate, but then again, in the area they lived, everyone knew that the key to business was to mind your own. Or, the key to staying alive and peaceful was to keep to yourself.

Raph's chest heaved but he slowly calmed down. The man was still on the floor, rubbing his sore and red neck.

"Always had quite a grip...Hello, Donatello. Oh, how I've missed you." He smiled devilishly. Raph growled.

"Shut yer damn mouth an' get tha fuck outta mah sight if ya wanna keep breathin'!" He snapped, stepping in front of Don. This asshole wasn't hurting his little brothers anymore.

"Oh, hello to you as well, Michelangelo." Raph kept a glare on the man but Don whipped around to see his terrified little brother in the doorway. He wasn't the only one woken up by this.

Don went to Mikey and took his shoulder gently, "Get back inside." He whispered as he heard Raph threaten their father once more.

"You should be dead! Why aren't you!? Why can't you two brats just die?"

"Dat's it!" Raph was completely done with this bastard. Mikey's eyes widened as he saw his brother get the angriest he had ever seen him. No, scratch that, the most enraged he had ever seen him.

Might even be past that...

Raph was dragging the man out by his collar, taking him down the stairs and straight out the front doors. He threw him out in a way that looked like it was only done in movies and slammed the door shut. The man just kept a good posture and smirked. He noticed behind Raphael was Don on the stairs, coming down to ensure that Raph wouldn't take things too far.

He made a cut wrist motion when he saw Mikey appear right after him, effectively making Mikey run back up the stairs to the apartment. He then smiled one last time towards Raphael before stalking away. Raph wished he could've beaten him senseless, but the bastard wasn't worth going to jail and court for.

 **...**

"Mikey? C'mon buddy, come here." Don caught up and gently grabbed his brother's wrist to reassure him.

"Look, he's outside now, and Raph's not going to let him back in, I'm sure of it." He smiled gently as cupped his brother's face, "It's okay now. He's not ever going to touch you again." Don turned as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ya guys okay?" Was the first thing out of Raph's mouth. He was looking them over like a checklist, making sure there was nothing physically wrong before moving onto other problems.

"Yeah." Don confirmed as Mikey nodded. Don still had Mikey in a side hug but had to let go as Raph pulled them both in for a hug. It was rare their brother showed so much love so vividly like this, but with everything going on, it was obvious it was taking a toll on him as well.

"Yer not eva bein' left home alone. Eitha of ya. Now go get yer clothes on, tha both of ya. We gotta find out what happened ta Leo." Raph softly pulled out of the hug.

"Leo?" Don didn't know the time, "He isn't on his way? Did you try calling him?"

"Yep. Ah tried callin' 'bout 6 or 7 times. He ain't answering an' it's 'bout midnight right now. Probably almost one in tha mornin'." He sighed, turning both his brothers around and moving them forward.

"Jus' go get dressed."

 **...**

Inside the apartment, with his brothers getting dressed, Raph let himself blink his tears away. Why was he getting so emotional now?

He had protected them, he had kicked the bastard out, and now they were going to find their brother. What was making him so damn upset?

Raph took in a shaky breath.

' _Ah was too damn close ta losin' dem. If Ah'd left 'bout 10 minutes earlia... who knows what dat sicko might've done ta 'em...'_

Raph shook his head and ran a hand down his face. One tear managed to slip out.

"Raphie? You okay?" Mikey was coming into the living area; his face was bright with concern.

"Yeah, jus' fine, squirt. Jus' a bit tired ta tell ya tha truth." He wasn't lying. He really was tired...just... not in a physical way.

"Oh." Mikey looked like he wanted to ask more but let it be. Raph wasn't one you should push.

Once Don was ready, Raph tried to call once more before they left.

Nothing.

Raph growled to himself as they left for the bus stop. He really didn't want them out here so late, but anywhere was just about better than there. What if their 'father' decided to reappear?

 **...**

Once they were all on the bus, Raph made sure they sat on the back seats together.

"Aren't you cold?" Don asked, concerned. Raph was out in this cold wearing a t-shirt with only a tank top under it. Him and Mikey had both known to wear jackets because of the cold breezes.

"Eh, Ah'll be fine. Don' worry 'bout it." He brushed it off.

"You sure?" Don asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Ain't no goin' back anyways."

Don sighed and put his head on top of Mikey's head, which was on his shoulder. Mikey was closest to the window with Don in the middle. Raph was on the end of the row.

They had a good 45 minutes to Leo's work.

 **...**

Half way into this, Raph received a call.

He answered, keeping his tone hushed in an effort to keep quiet, "Ya've reached Hamato." He grumbled.

"Yes, Mr. Hamato? This is King/Drew Hospital, we currently have your brother, Leonardo Hamato?" Raph's heart skipped a beat.

"Ya-ya have 'im? 'is he okay?" He Brooklyn accent became thicker with each word as he felt the fear overcome him. If this was because of a _someone_...

Oh, there'd be hell to pay.

"Well, we can go over this at the hospital, but I assure you, it is not too bad for the accident he was involved in. We will explain it all once you are here."

"Yeah, yeah alright. Ah'm on mah way."

 **...**

Don jumped up right next to Raph as the doctor came out to talk to them. Mikey was a bit slower as he was a bit afraid of finding out what had happened.

"Well, he is one lucky man, as you are one lucky family. He had been hit by a speeding car. It was a suspicious hit and run when he had been crossing the street to the parking lot his car was at, as we were informed by a co-worker who had seen it. I am happy to say that he has escaped with only a broken left fibula, three cracked ribs, a concussion, and a fractured ulna. He will need some time to recover but should be fine."

Mikey smiled brightly at Don, but it slowly fell when he noticed his brother still had a negative look on his face and kept glancing at Raph, who kept glancing as well.

"We're extremely thankful; and we're so happy to know he's going to be okay, but how much will all this cost exactly?" Don didn't want to be a downer but knew that it had to come up at some point.

The man sighed, "Wish I could tell you. You will have to talk with the front desk; would you like to see your brother?"

Raph couldn't even say "Yeah" before Mikey nodded like he was having a seizure.

The doctor laughed lightly, "Come on then. He's still on anesthetic so he might be a bit loopy, but it is perfectly normal."

The minute they entered the room, Mikey was right by Leo's side and Don was following along, both already hugging their eldest brother gently.

Raph though, lingered behind for a moment.

"What if we ain't able ta pay everythan' off?" He asked lowly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

The man smiled sadly, "Debt, I believe, is the worst it'll get. I wouldn't worry about that too much, kid. Just focus on the fact that your brother is alive." He patted Raph's shoulder kindly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Raph turned and told himself to relax and breathe. Doing so, he went over to see Leo fiddling with Don's ponytail.

The white sheets were so bright they could burn holes in your eyes. The sound of machines was drowned out by Mikey's chatter.

"Yeah, so- oh, Raphie, come say hi to Leo!" He smiled vibrantly, making Raph chuckle.

"Hey, Leo." He smirked as Leo smiled lazily.

"Hiya, Raphie-boy..." He snuggled deeper into the bed. Raph laughed as he saw his brother the most relaxed he had in a while.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like sunshine an' puking rainbows...that sounds like a fun thing to do, right guys?" He slurred, and his hand was now flopping around with Don's ponytail.

He was slowly falling under.

Don giggled, "Yeah, we gotta do that sometime." Raph snickered and Mikey tried to hold in his burst of laughter.

Soon enough, the laugher had died down and Leo was drifting off. Mikey ended up sleeping next to Leo as he was definitely small enough to fit and not bother his brother's injuries.

Don was leaning against Raph, trying to sleep himself. They had their chairs side by side.

"Hey, Raphie?" He murmured.

Raph hummed softly in question.

"Thanks."

Raph frowned, wondering what he was thanking him for, but before he could ask, Don was already falling under and into dream land.

Raph chuckled to himself quietly and adjusted his brother so he could be more comfortable. Taking Don's glasses and putting them on the foot of the bed, he moved his brother's head a little more into the crook of his own neck to provide Don more comfort. He then sighed and let his head rest on top of Don's head like he had done earlier with Mikey.

' _Thanks...fer what? Why did dat bastard show up fer? Did he know Ah'd be up or somethin'? Or...or did dat fucker want ta do somethin' ta dem when Ah ain't 'round? And who da fuck did tha hit an' run?"_

Raph told himself to chill for tonight and just be thankful his brothers were okay. That's all that mattered now. He'd find out why the bastard had shown his ugly mug that late, he'd find out who did the hit and run on his only big brother, he'd put all these pieces together.

If only they'd stop moving...

* * *

 **Haha, well, someone asked for hurt!Leo and that'll be more featured in next chapter btw, and someone was wondering when Raph'd finally confront the father and well, here it is! I wrote the Raph/Father scene multiple times, so I hope it was good! And this won't be the last time they'll meet; I assure you.**

 **Also, remember the man who killed their Uncle? Saki? (Yup, it's in a past chapter, go check it ;p) Well, we're gonna put all these loose ends and tie them soon, don't worry. All in future chapters my friends, but I'm sure you can tell where this is going.**

 **Things to keep in mind in this story;**

 **-Sadistic Uncle-Killa.**

 **-Worst Father in the history of Fathers.**

 **-Angel's gone ;(**

 **-Mikey's getting bullied and homeschooling is soon. (mah poor baby)**

 **-Abusive, perverted hermit who kills and rapes and kidnaps innocent children because he's fucking crazy.**

 **-Sick mother. (hurt me to write the parts with her in it)**

 **-They are in low-income area.**

 **-Mikey is officially Haley Joel Osment. (Don't know who that is, please look it up ;p)**

 **Now that you're chalked up with my crazy plans and shit, leave a review because I need more drama fuel and leave flames if you'd like for me to use as feet warmers!**


	15. Dark Times

_Okay, the next chapter is here! This will have some Leo Centric._

 _I felt like I killed Angel off and she literally had no appearance in this entire, freaking, story._

 _Like, bruh._

 _Why do I do this? I have no clue._

 _So, next chapter will focus purely on Mikey's bonds with Angel and some other characters from the franchise I have planned in this story._

 _Here it is!_

 _Also! I forgot, I got recently asked what version this is. Well, it's a mix of the Bay movies (plz don't hate me, ily bb) and the 2k3 and 2k12 cartoons. Mikey is more based on the 2k14/2k16 version. Leo is based on a mix of 2k3 and 2k12. Raph is from 2k3 with some 2k1/16 stuff. Don was based more from the 2k14/16 (loved his voice actor in that one and the geeky personality!) but has some 2k3 hints if ya squint._

 _April is 2k3 and Casey is 2k14/16 personality and profession. The rest is free to your imagination._

 _Anyways, enjoy :P_

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 15**

 **Dark Times**

* * *

When Leo's eyes finally opened the next morning, Mikey immediately hovered over his eldest brother.

"Leo! You're awake!" He smiled largely, his teeth being shown off in his trademark smile. Leo tried to return this same smile, but his neck was extremely stiff, and he found it hard to express the same enthusiasm.

"Kinda wish I hadn't...wher-what happened?" He murmured so lowly that the younger brothers' barely heard him.

Raph tapped his elder brother on the side of the head lightly, his chair was positioned directly next to the young adult. "Dey said it was a hit n' run. But yer tha only one who'd know tha full story, bro." He frowned lightly, crossing his arms over his chest slightly.

Leo blinked as he tried to grab his bearings and took in the room around him. Don was sitting next to Raph and Mikey was currently next to him in the hospital bed.

"You were in the E.R. at first, but they moved you at about 4 a.m. We just settled here. They were afraid to give you any more anesthetic while you were asleep so they told us to tell them when you woke up so they'd numb the pain." Don added the last sentence when he saw Leo wince in pain.

Leo figured it made sense, so he nodded slightly and shifted a bit. Don stood and pushed the little nurse call button on the left side of Leo as Raph patted Leo on the back softly.

"Glad yer up, bro."

Leo smiled softly before wincing at another wrong move. Mikey then decided to climb off the bed in order to give Leo more space.

Leo shook his head and gave something that almost sounded like a _whine._

Mikey giggled a little while Raph held back his laughter which wanted to break free. Don moved out of the way as the nurse came in, calling off the banter which was most likely going to occur after that.

"Here you go, hon." The nurse was an African-American female, she had glasses and her hair was in a ponytail.

Leo nodded gratefully, willing for it to be a fast-action that was strong enough to numb him completely. His whole body hurt. Raph noticed how in pain Leo was and decided to hush Mikey's babbling.

"Quiet now, Mike. Leo's still hurt ya know." Mikey became sheepish and shrunk into himself slightly, slightly admonishing himself as he reminded himself to shut up.

"It's okay, Raph. His talking takes my mind off the pain." Leo smiled softly towards Mikey as the nurse had already put the needle in him and was done at this point.

Don thanked the nurse before coming back to sit with his brothers. "You need a chair Mikey, or are you going to lay next to Leo again?"

Mikey shrugged, "I was actually gonna go to the restroom."

"I'll come with." Don immediately suggested. He didn't want Mikey by himself. Not in a public restroom where there was access to sedatives and other crazy stuff.

Mikey nodded, his black, curly hair banging in front of him as he nodded.

As Don and Mikey left the room, Raph scooted his chair closer to Leo's side.

Leo sent Raph a questioning look as he frowned. He knew something was wrong that Mikey and Don weren't saying.

Raph sighed, not knowing if Leo could handle the stress right now.

"Say it, Raph. It's okay; I'm injured, not having a mental breakdown." He spoke softly, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder using his good arm. Raph's frown got deeper if possible.

"First, he came 'round again... _again_ , Leo. Why don' he take tha hint? An' den dis? We got enough problems wit tha bills as it is." Leo frowned, dropping his comforting smile.

He thought hard for a moment. Just as Raph was about to speak, Leo beat him to it.

"That's it. I'm making a restraining order. That's final." Leo's lips were straight and his face was the most pissed Raph had seen it in a while.

"What 'bout tha medical bills? Medicaid ain't gonna cova everythan...Ah don' think so, anyways." Raph looked completely lost, making Leo sigh and try his best to smile. The truth was, Leo was tired of doing it all.

He was tired of paying the bills, tired of handling all the drama, tired of taking care of an entire family at 23 years old. Most 23 years old were finishing college or going through it or single or dating. Leo didn't even have any time to date.

Let alone commit to a relationship.

He didn't hate his brothers or see them as a burden, but for once in his life, he'd like to feel normal.

And then, for some damn reason, it occurred to Leo that today they were supposed to turn in Mikey's latest report card to the state, as part of the agreement for him to stay in Leo's custody. Don had the same problem; he had to turn in his grades as well, no matter if he was in college. There had to be proof shown on a monthly basis that Don and Mikey's health was in order, that their grades were passing, and that the bills always had to be paid on time. If he didn't show any of this proof, they had the right to take his brothers away; well, not Raph. He was a legal adult now.

For fucks sake...

"You're shitting me!" Leo snapped, moving too fast, he hurt his leg. Leo hissed loudly and Raph hovered, worrying out of his mind.

"Sh-shit, ya need me ta get tha nurse?"

"N-no, no...I'm just peachy..." Leo grumbled, unable to keep his sardonic attitude to himself. He knew his mood was shitty just then, but he couldn't help it.

The door swung open as Mikey and Don came back into the room.

"Hey, Le- Dude...you okay?"

Leo couldn't stop his biting reply.

"Just fucking fine, Michelangelo! What does it look like to you?!" Leo accidently banged his good, un-casted arm on the side table of the hospital bed and Leo hated himself after that. His brother recoiled, and Leo's heart dropped as his face followed.

Immediately, Mikey flinched and then slowly backed away from the bed he had been running/hopping to. Don frowned and gave Leo a dirty look.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously, you were fine about five minutes ago!" Don sighed and looked to Raph, hoping for answers.

Raph rubbed the back of his head. Leo had every right to be frustrated, but taking it out on Mikey? That was never okay. Not with all the shit that kid has been through.

But then again, Leo had a lot on his mind...

"M'sorry, Leo...I- I didn't mean to ask a dumb question." Mikey apologized. He said is clearly but quietly...like how he used to respond to their 'father'.

Leo felt tears enter his eyes but thankfully no one noticed.

"N-no, I'm sorry, bud. Come here." He opened his arms- arm, and Mikey slowly and carefully climbed into his brother's arms.

"I didn't mean to yell or get angry, okay? I love you, and I never want to hear myself yell at you like that again. You were just happy to see me." Leo sniffed lightly, surprising all his brothers.

"A-are you crying?"

"Yeah, Mikey. I-I'm crying."

Mikey snuggled in deeper to his brother, feeling tears enter his eyes as well.

Things just weren't going well.

Leo ran his hand through his brother's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

"I just got a lot on my plate. Don't worry about it." The smile on Leo's face was forced. Everyone saw that.

Mikey frowned, "Don't pretend to smile, Leo. Please." Leo sighed and let the smile fall, his eyes full of love and worry all at the same time.

He failed to keep this side to himself.

He failed.

And all Mikey wanted to do was help his brother, but he had no idea how to.

* * *

 _Donatello sat in the darkness, his eyes full of sadness. He was watching Leo from afar; his brother was in the kitchen._

 _Don was glad they got to stay together; this is how they belonged._

 _But the bags and circles under Leo's eyes didn't._

 _Leo had papers around him in stacks on the table. Not gigantic like the piles usually shown in movies to prove a point, but enough to show Don how much their brother did for them._

 _He had never thought his big brother as one to drink, but the bottle in Leo's hand proved otherwise._

 _Leo wasn't abusive, and he'd never be like that, right?_

" _Don? Don, what're you doing up?" Busted._

" _Oh-um, I was just...checking on you..." He was never a good liar._

 _Leo's body deflated heavily. "I know this looks bad; especially with the way Dad would drink; but trust me, I didn't buy it. I just...some co-worker of mine bought beers for everyone...Because I just turned 21 they urged me to, well, drink. But I won't become like Dad, I promise, alright? This stuff isn't even that addictive..." Leo basically pleaded, understanding how much this had to be hurting Don._

 _Don frowned but nodded._

" _I understand."_

 _Leo relaxed a bit before gently taking Don's shoulders, "Go back to bed. You shouldn't be worrying about this right now."_

 _Don shrugged Leo's hands of him, "Not until you do. I can help, Leo. I know this stuff, you just have to tell me the basic information."_

" _Don," Leo warned, "You're a teenager. You're only 15. Go, now."_

" _But-"_

"Please _." He begged. He didn't want his brother to see him like this. Never again would they catch him so messed up._

 _Don's face fell and his eyes were pleading Leo to come back to bed and sleep. But despite this, he nodded so slightly, it was hardly noticeable, and turned back to the hall._

 _He definitely had to graduate soon. The sooner he was in college, the sooner he would get his degrees and make them stable._

 _The sooner they could be okay again, even if they never really were._

* * *

About an hour or so after the fiasco, Mikey had fallen asleep and they were just casually watching the TV in the room.

"Dang it." Leo muttered as he remembered yet _another_ thing.

"What?" Don asked worried.

"Not only did I forget to turn in you and Mikey's grades, but I also forgot all about the car. It's still parked at my job..." He told them softly, as to not wake Mikey.

"Ah'll bus down dere an' get tha car. Dat way we can take it back home." Raph offered. Leo nodded, realizing that he was completely useless now and that he'd have to ask them to do things for him now, rather he liked it or not.

Don muted the news lady and then turned to Leo, "You never explained; what really happened? We know it was a hit and run but...did you get to see the driver or the car?"

Leo was silent for a moment. "I remember the impact...the car too. But not the driver...maybe it'll come back to me?"

"Or caught on CCTV footage from outside the work place?" Suggested a new voice.

Casey Jones.

As all 3 pairs of eyes shifted to Jones, April appeared behind him.

"Yeah, I can't believe no one thought of that one..." She scoffed before making a beeline for Leo. She pulled him into a soft hug, mindful of his injuries, before kissing his forehead motherly. This caused Leo to blush deeply and Raph and Don to chuckle. April used her finger to push back her long, red hair and turned to the deep, dark brunette with green eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ditto." Casey agreed before turning to Raph and Don where they were sitting.

"Sup, Raph. Hey, Brainiac. You guys ain't going to believe this footage."

* * *

 **Had to do it on 'em.**

 _Okay, jk. But for real, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ;p but I know if I attempt anything longer, I won't update for another long time. I realize that I update more consistently if I do small bits at a time; so good news for you guys in a sense because now it'll be faster uploads! [I hope...]_


	16. Battle Scars (Part One)

_Umm, I'm scared._

Don: Why?

 _They're gonna kill me..._

Don: Who? *sigh* I deal with enough Mikeys in my life. I need a vacation.

 _The people...the people who...who wanted chapter 16 up faster than this...I promised and failed to deliver...they're gonna kill me, Donny._

Don: Calm down, I'm sure they aren't mad...

 _You've seen them right?_

Don: Good luck. _FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT_ (Smart, smart man, er, turtle)

 _DONNY, HALP ME...jerk._

 _*Hides from pitch forks* So, uh, we good guys ;3_

 _*bolts* GOD DIDN'T GIVE ME LONG LEGS FOR NUTTIN'_

 _...Enjoy...?_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.**

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 16**

 **Battle Scars (Part One)**

* * *

Mikey kept his arms close to his side, trying to hide the scars. It was the middle of summer and Raph had _insisted_ that he wore a short sleeve, in broad daylight.

 **...**

" _Mikey, aren't you going to get hot, bud?" Don asked, giving Mikey a concerned look. Mikey shook his head._

" _No, I'll be fine." He pulled down his jacket's sleeve self-conciously._

" _Bull. Change inta somethin' lighta, Mike. Wear a T-Shirt or a tank top. If Ah see anythin' on past ya elbow, Ah'm gonna force ya ta dress in front of me." Raph scoffed, patting his brother on the back and moving him towards their room._

" _But, Raph, my...you know...scars?" He tried to protest, embarrassed and afraid to bring them up._

 _Raph's eyes softened before hardening ever so slightly._

" _So? If anybody gives ya a problem 'bout dem, ya let me know."_

" _But, they're..."_

" _They're what? Yer mumbling bro."_

" _Embarrassing." He finally choked out, fear griping him. Raph sighed._

" _Bro, it's apart of ya now. Dos scars ain't eva gonna disappear," He frowned, "we don't want cha dyin' of heatstroke now."_

 _Mikey felt some tears enter his eyes but turned to go get changed. The thought of so many people staring at him because of his scars...how they'd judge him._

 _After he got into a random T-Shirt from his closet and a pair of cargo shorts, he ran downstairs._

 _Raph noticed the way his brother pushed his arms into his sides and tried to make himself seem smaller._

 _Grabbing his baby brother's arms, he lifted them up in the air and gave his brother a stern but loving look._

" _Stop it. Yer fine. Now we gotta go so Ah can drop ya off at Angel's." He then took Mikey's chin and made him look up._

" _Stop being so insecure, Mikey. No one should even be paying so much attention to your arms anyways." Don encouraged, coming from behind and ruffling Mikey's hair gently. He smiled weakly for a moment before letting Raph and Don walk him out._

 _He had never felt so self-conscious before..._

 **...**

"So...you did that...to yourself...?" Angel's voice wavered as she noticed what was on his arms the minute he had arrived. Mikey blushed and at the moment wanted nothing more than to kill Raph. Actually, no, kill _Don_ for bringing it up in the first place.

He nodded mutely, too ashamed to speak. He tried to look anywhere but his best friend's face, knowing he'd now lost his only friend.

"Um...okay, well, I mean- they're not _so_ bad. Like, I'm not okay with the fact that you did them but I'm here to support you!" She smiled encouragingly.

The 13 year old's head went up so fast, she was surprised he hadn't gave himself whiplash.

"Really? Yo-you're okay with _these_?!" He had for sure thought she'd see him differently. How could she be there for him when he was some suicidal freak?

"Yeah. You're my best friend, Mikey. And, plus, it's no secret that you've been through some...stuff. I get it, you know, if you don't or _do_ want to talk about it, just know I'm here for you- okay?" She locked eyes with him and Mikey found nothing but earnest promise.

He nodded again, dumbly this time. He was just in pure shock of how accepting she was of him.

"So, you wanna head inside now or...?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go. You still got Mario Kart?"

"Hah, do I still have Mario Kart? What kind of question is that!"

 **...**

" _Mikey...show me your arms, little brother. Please." Leo coaxed lightly, tears misting his eyes. He knew Mikey had gone through a lot but...this?_

 _Oh god, how much had he fucked up on being a big brother? How fucked up had his napper and their 'father' made him?_

 _Mikey shook his head, tears trailing down his face._

" _You have to promise not to tell, please Leo, please don't tell anyone." He sobbed weakly, causing Leo's heart to break._

 _Leo, for his little brother's sake, nodded cautiously._

" _But if they're too bad, I'm going to tell. You-this-this isn't, can't be right, baby...you're such a good kid...why would you do this to yourself?" Leo knew who had put these thoughts in his brother's head, but still couldn't believe it._

 _His baby brother's legs and arms were scarred, so badly._

 _So deep...keloid scars were covering his arms from his wrist all the way to his arm's bending point. He had scars from the top of his hips all the way down to his knee area._

 _What had his baby brother done to himself?_

" _Mikey...oh my god, little brother,_ please _, never do this again. I-I have to tell the others...they'd want to know."_

" _Leo, don't! You promised!"_

" _I said if they were too bad!"_

" _They aren't too bad! They're fine! Just fin-"_

" _What's jus' fine?"_

" _Raph, we have to talk. All of us. Today."_

" _What do ya mean? Can ya two come outta tha restroom so Ah can see?"_

" _Leo, please don't..."_

" _We're coming out."_

" _Leo, Leo please, Leo!"_

 _Raph's eyes went wide and his face went dead serious._

 _How the fuck did Mikey do all this to himself, and none of them had seen?_

 _How the fuck did he cut so deep and hide the blood?_

 _How did any of this happen?_

" _Raphie...please, let me explain-" His cheek stung. Hard. And his whole P.O.V. changed from looking forward to looking sideways. Tears entered his eyes._

 _Raph had slapped him._

" _THA HELL, MIKEY! Yer supposed ta come ta us when ya need us! What tha fuck did ya do ta yerself?! Huh?! Tell me, Mikey..." Raph started out harsh and pissed, but by the time he had grabbed his brother's face to make him look him in the eyes, Raph felt tears sneak past his defenses and his face softened._

 _Mikey felt the tears trail down his cheeks but paid no mind as he watched the ones trailing down Raph's._

 _Raph yanked him into a tight hug, unable to speak as he was choking up. He couldn't bring himself to yell or to cry anymore. He just couldn't._

 _Mikey sobbed into Raph's chest. He knew he couldn't hide them forever but...he never thought this far ahead. He didn't want them to worry or get scared...he just needed to cope._

 _Why did he always have to ruin everything? Why did he always have to bring down everyone's life with his?_

 _Why couldn't he just stay happy?_

 **...**

"C'mon, Mikey! You normally beat me on that level _every time_." Angel groaned and looked at her best friend sitting next to her on the couch. She was trying her best to lift the mood. Sure, seeing her friend's self-hate and self-harm hurt. But she wanted to remind him that life can continue on and to make him see that everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay.

 _Everything would be okay._

* * *

 **Really sorry that it's short. Here's part one, part two will continue Angel and Mikey's bonding as well as cut back to when they find out Mikey was cutting.**

 **Don't forget to review! Hope ya enjoyed ;)**


	17. Battle Scars (Part Two)

So um, about those pitch forks... you guys have all right to use them today. I won't even cry to small, mini-chibi Don.

Chibi Don: Thank god, this woman is annoying. She's been hiding behind me all week.

Chibi Leo: *sigh* she's a sore sight for eyes.

Me: *tears*, okay you guys are harsh ;-;

Chibi Boys: *le sigh* okay, okay, we're sorry.

Me: WAHOO! :D

Them: *bangs their heads in unison on my desk*

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise.**

 **Serious Notes: Finals week is this week and next week so I've been busy. Also, I** _ **kind of, maybe, sort of,**_ **had an emotional breakdown at one point this past month or so due to family issues. This chapter will play on some of those emotions I experienced for myself, and while I don't know** _ **everything**_ **Mikey's feeling (and I won't pretend I know either), I'm gonna use that experience as a canvas, so some scenes actually made me tear up and might do the same for you.**

 **Serious Warning: This is a continuation of the scenes from the last chapter. (They are all flashbacks), if you found yourself unable to read last chap or something there triggered you, this chapter will probably be worse. I suggest not reading this chapter or skipping to the next one (in the future) if this is your scenario.**

 _Oh, and I'm sorry that I basically fell off the map. Med school is...hard. ;-;_

 **Vale! (Latin class, *ahem*) Er, I mean bye!**

* * *

 **Patience – Chapter 17**

 **Battle Scars (Part Two)**

 **[Final]**

* * *

Mikey frowned as he looked at the wall. They knew.

They all knew.

Another tear slid down his face. How could he be so dishonorable? Why was he such a freak?

Why couldn't he just be _normal_?

Because now, because of his stupid "problems", he was a burden.

His brothers and him were struggling so much already; but now? It was going to be about 20 times harder.

All because of him.

 _Always_ because of him.

He rubbed a tear from his cheeks violently. He could still hear Raph going.

"HOW THE **FUCK** DID NONE OF US SEE?! _**Huh, Leo?**_ How the fucking _hell_ did he get _**those**_ past us?!"

"I...Raph, _please_ , _stop._ We can't change the past." Leo stepped forward and firmly took Raph's wrists, as he was about to punch Mikey and his' door in anger. "You're scaring him." He whispered, nodding towards the door. Raph's eyes softened, but his face just got darker.

As Raph and Leo continued outside the door, Mikey sobbed harsher. Don also wiped a tear from his face and shrugged an arm around his falling apart little brother.

"Why…?" Don's voice was hardly above a whisper, and his voice cracked painfully. Mikey felt his heart pang as his big brother sniffed and let out a watery huff, "All I really want to know… is why?" Mikey leaned into his big brother's side, pulling down on his black long sleeves self-consciously.

Mikey guessed pulling them up or down really didn't matter. He just felt naturally comforted knowing the sleeves were down. While he always felt safe in the embrace of any of his brothers, Donny and Raph were scaring him. Seeing Don break down completely and Raph _rage_ for the past hour or so, had him worked up even more so. Leo had been so calm- and that had been the problem. Mikey knew the minute he was behind closed doors, Leo would break off and down and over and every which way wondering how he could _fail_ , when he didn't realize he _hadn't_.

Mikey had.

He hiccuped and Don lifted up his chin with his long, gentle fingers.

Mikey, looking into those sensitive, big doe eyes, only magnified by the slipping glasses, made him sob weakly, "T-to cope and p-p-punish...for what I've….what I've…" He broke down. Sobbing and shaking violently as his big brother spooned him.

Don's eyes filled with tears again.

' _What have you_ ever _done to deserve_ any _of this, outoto?'_ Don thought sadly. No one deserved this.

"Wha-what made you think that _this_ was...was _okay_?" Don questioned, pulling himself together for his only outoto.

Mikey felt his heart take a bungee jump over the bridge of his soul. How could he not see how much problems he caused? How could he not see what was wrong with him?

Mikey found a sudden interest in the pattern of lines on the back of his hand. They were playing emotional Chicken, with whoever broke down first losing.

He could hear the soft breathes coming from Don, who was right against him because as if doing so would promise him that Mikey was still _there_.

Mikey let his tears run freely and he began shaking. Don broke first.

"I'm sorry, little brother," he sobbed, dragging the small teen into his lap, " _I'm so sorry._ " Mikey couldn't stand those doe eyes of love and _worry_ and everything in between.

Mikey was getting ready to speak when the door was opened.

Raph.

 _Raph._

 _Oh god, it was_ Raph.

Mikey swallowed deeply and shrunk in on himself and suddenly Don's arms of security were gone and so was any confidence in his voice he had previously _thought_ he'd found.

Raph looked so... _broken_. His eyes were dark and red, around it being puffy, his cheeks had tear stains on them…

Raph didn't say a word, he just hugged Mikey. Mikey couldn't find it in himself to hug back.

Raph had slapped him not too long ago, then he'd spent most of this time punching walls and flipping _actual_ tables and stuff. Mikey could peek past Raph's shoulder and out the door where Leo was leaning...he could see the kitchen table flipped over and some of those cheap, mismatching metal chairs broken.

 _What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be normal? Look what he caused._

" _Ah…_ " Was all Mikey heard before he heard a sound he could _never_ imagine hearing- a sound that would forever be imprinted into his head, a sound he'd never forget.

Raph sobbing.

Mikey finally found the strength to hug _back_.

" _Jus'...w-w-why…"_ He had sobbed, his voice crackling like popcorn. He took a sharp breath and tried to stifle the noise but he couldn't stop, and now Mikey was crying too.

He heard Don crying a bit as well, just barley rising over the overwhelming baritone Brooklyn accent that was just _dying_. That was how Mikey could best describe his brother's crying- _he was dying inside_. His brother was shaking pretty bad too.

Leo was for sure 'silent-tearing' it because he was too big-brotherly to cry.

Hell, they were all crying now. _Fuck_.

Mikey felt another pair of arms joining him and Raph at the edge of the bed, Raph bent down and _breaking down_ and Don having scooted down the bed to join. Leo stood, as ever silent, before slipping out.

Alone in the hallway, listening to the crying of his brothers, Leo finally allowed himself a silent moment. He gritted his teeth as the sob came out angrily, though he tried his best to not let a sound leave his mouth. He gripped one of the few, still-standing metal chair's back, trying to calm down and find a _center_ , _any center_ , because once his moment was over, he had to go back in there. He had to slow it all down, bring everyone down, and fix this. He had to come up with the solution and at the same time, tend to all three brothers' emotions, none more important than the others, but maybe one more urgent.

He had to be the one that sucked it up and _moved_. But he figured he deserved this, after all...

 _He did this. He was their legal_ guardian _, he was supposed to watch for these things. How could he so royally screw this up?_

All their life, the Hamato boys did what they did _best_ , moving on. It was apart of their blood- right next to stubbornness and loyalty, the biggest thing was their _strength_. They, ever since they were small, had to force themselves to push through the sorrow and the anger and the _pain_. Ever since their abusive home, to Mikey's rape, to adapting with their Uncle Yoshi and learning what true _love and family_ was all about, to becoming grown men and learning to survive in the urban jungle- they had kept the golden rule of _moving on_.

But seeing that one of their own, their _youngest_ , wasn't keeping up with their apathetic freight train?

A blow to their _weakest spot_. And it sent them all crumbling and put that same train on emergency brakes.

The Hamato boys also had one thing that they did best at- _family_ , ever since they'd learned it from their Uncle. And you just didn't dick with their baby- and to find out that their baby had been _deliberately harming himself_ without their knowledge for _so damn long_ , was the strongest blow anyone could ever deal them.

And the conductor- _always_ the conductor - at the front of their train was _Leo_. He had to keep moving for _them_ to keep moving. Don was their navigation, steering them to and fro, keeping them _wise_. Don kept their little family _peaceful_ , Don played 'brother's keeper' most nights and always went after either Raph or Leo- whoever had blown up at the time. And he was expected to know how to handle things, _where_ to take things. Raph was their hard, metal frame. It had to be standing to protect all the interior components for when they hit harsh weather. Harsh _times_. Raph kept the train _standing_ , Don kept the train _existent_ , and Leo kept the train _moving_. But Mikey? He gave the train _a destination_.

He was like the coal to the fire, the gas to the car. He kept them going because he was their _purpose_ , their _sole destination that they aimed for_. Him being so roughed up and so damaged so _early_ in life, gave this train a reason to keep pushing.

And right now, Leo had to tell all the parts to get moving, because the train was at a complete stop.

 **|-\**

Leo took a deep breath as he watched Raph, Mike, and Don all sleep on the same bed- Raph and Mike's. Mikey was in the middle, curled up with Raph's muscular arms tight around him, linking with Don who was doing the same. Don had intertwined his fingers with Raph in his sleep, which was probably going to leave them both curious when they woke up. It was a funny thing- seeing such a gentle, sweet, smart guy like Don linking fingers with a tough, gruff, hot-head like Raph in his sleep.

Leo however, couldn't smile at the thought. Not with the day's events looming around.

After their moment, they began asking Mikey to show them all the blades he used and kept. After they'd found them all and trashed them, the four of them curled up on the couch, but none of them had the heart to discuss what they'd just discovered. That was for the morning.

For about an hour or so they'd stayed there, before Leo started taking charge.

He had asked Raph to go hide all sharp objects and throw away any razors of any kind. Don was told to get rid of anything Mikey could use to hurt or... _kill_ himself with. It had physically hurt Leo's heart when he had to tell Don to put under lock-and-key any harmful chemicals or even _rope or wires_ …

Leo stepped away and walked into the kitchen, still as torn apart as it was earlier.

 _God_ , when had it come to this? When were they on suicide watch for one of their own? _Their baby brother who was just a kid?_

Leo shook his head, he had to focus on the future. What Mikey had... _done_ to himself, was past, but not yet history. Mikey was most likely still having those thoughts- those _feelings_ , and they had to get to the heart of it- but in the morning. They all needed sleep, but Leo wasn't sure he could get any.

Glancing at the small clock above the fridge, he rubbed his eyes, _1:49_ , was it that _late_ or _early_ already? He could've just sworn…

Leo sighed and picked up the various things thrown on the floor by Raph when he had ensued his fit. Chairs, the table, cups, objects, a couple of pans, a box of plastic forks, etc.

Leo couldn't stop the tears that came into his eyes as he cleaned. _Raph…_

Raph's reaction had by far been the worst, but Leo expected it. Raph wasn't _angry_ , well, he was at himself but not Mikey, but most of Raph's yelling and throwing was _fear_.

Don's attempt when they were kids...the kinds of things they'd run into and seen throughout their "childhood"...

And the cherry on top was this. How many more people that they loved would they see go through depression? How many more people would they have to witness have these suicidal episodes before they actually let that darkness _slip by_ and someone O.D.s or hangs themselves or-

 _No, Leo, clean up and try to sleep. They need you to be strong._

 _You just have to be strong enough, just enough for them._

 _Be strong._

 **|-\**

* * *

 **Okay, so that one went a bit...Leo-centric? I just wanted to explore beyond just how Mikey felt, I wanted to reach into Leo and Raph and how they felt as big brothers seeing this happen to, what I like to think that they see them as, their babies. Raph and Leo practically see Mikey- and in some cases -Donny like they're little kids, the same little kids they remembered raising from the get-go.**

 **Leo's feelings come straight from my heart, since I'm an older sister who raised her younger brother, I can feel for him. I know what it's like to be the one that changed the diapers, burped them, fed them, taught them, etc. and I will still continue with that in the next chapter, as well as go into Don because I've felt like I've neglected my favorite little genius ;)**

 **Till next time :P**

 **P.S. Didn't mean for it to be so short, my apologies.**


	18. Silence Is Violent

Hi, sorry for the delay but call this a late christmas present ;)

The line breaks are voice lines from their Injustice 2 incarnations (love the turtles there, it actually ties with my 2k3 turtles and y'all know how much I love them xD) I also wanted to bring some awareness to their DLC characters for any extra gamers out there. They're the reason I bought Injustice 2 (on sale ofc, i'm not crazy) and it's actually an amazing game for all DC fans.

Also, yes, the chapter title is a twenty one pilots lyric...okay, i get it, im the biggest geek you've ever met c:

This chapter might be all over the place, but I tried to make it as concise as possible- if I find it too hard to understand myself, at the bottom of the chapter will be an explanation.

Also, translations for the Japanese are in the parenthesis in italics,( _like this_ ).

Disclaimers: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise nor the Injustice franchise or Excedrin Migraine (btw that stuff works wonders).

* * *

 **Patience - Chapter 18**

 **Silence Is Violent**

* * *

 **"Ninjas don't ignore fear, we embrace it."**

 **Leonardo**

 **xxx**

Don gritted his teeth and yelled at himself internally. He was being too loud, they were going to hear him crying.

He sobbed quietly in the bathroom, gathering all their cleaning materials. He stood from his crouched position, but another sob wracked his body and the pine sol, bleach, chlorax, and god-knows-what-else he had gathered, slipped from his arms. They either landed on the floor or in the sink bowl.

Gathering his strength, he tried to stand upright, but he couldn't. He was sobbing too hard and he couldn't control himself. He leaned on the sink, tears falling and landing on the plastic gallon of pine sol, the soft thudding barely audible.

He hissed, groaned, and growled at himself through his tears.

" _...why_ …" He hiccuped out, not realizing he was getting louder.

' _Why…'_

 **"Ignorance comes from not asking questions."**

 **Donatello**

 **xxx**

Raph was dead silent as he went through the knifes, shredders, and various other sharp kitchen utensils. He decided to put all of them on the highest shelf in the cupboards, where Mikey couldn't reach. Considering they were going to be with him 24/7 from now on, Raph found it to be the safest spot. It should be a safety hazard, but he knew none of them would be cooking with knives and such from here- none of them would look at any blade the same from now on.

Raph rubbed a hand down his face. When had he let this go by him? He slept with the kid for god's sake- how could he _never_ see a _glimpse_ of those scars.

Those cuts were so deep- _how in the world_ did his brother hide all the blood? And where did he cut himself? In the bathroom? At school?

Raph wiped his eyes and closed the cupboards, now going to get all the scissors, shaving blades, razors, and whatever else he could think of. Then he'd have to go through every room in the house, looking for anything potentially dangerous.

 **"Gods have nothing on New Yorkers."**

 **Raphael**

 **xxx**

 _"...why…"_

Raph stopped at as he got near the bathroom. He put the three pairs of scissors down on a nearby hall table and softly pushed the door.

There stood his gangly brother, bent over the sink, sobbing. It looked like his knees were going to give out at any moment.

Raph stepped in, Don not even noticing, and gently pulled him into a hug. Before Raph knew it, he was supporting both his and Don's weight.

"Ah got'cha, Donny." He whispered, silent tears sliding down his face.

"I thought we...I thought we did a _good job_ , Raphie...what's wrong with us?" Donny sobbed, crying into Raph's chest.

"Nothin'," Raph breathed, calming himself down, "Mike's just...sick in tha head right now…" He rubbed Don's back, clinging to his younger brother with every bit of strength he had.

"H-how do we f-f-fix _this_?" Don's sobs wracked Raph's body, for once not knowing the answers. This was one of those times were Don wanted nothing but to be a child again, who could lean and depend on the adults around him to handle all the problems and issues of the world.

Don needed someone, _anyone_ , to tell him what to do. How to fix everything, _fix his little brother_.

He needed _instruction_ damnit, it kept him _stable_.

Raph sat quietly, unable to give Don just that at the moment. He waited awhile for Don to calm down before taking his shoulders roughly, making Don stand straight.

"C'mon, let's get this all put away." He frowned, trying to act almost as if Don didn't just cry 5 minutes ago.

Don nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his jacket's sleeve, thankful his brother was respecting him.

Don grabbed all the cleaning chemicals he had dropped shakily, while Raph went out and gathered all the sharp miscellaneous items. After Don emerged from the bathroom, they split, Raph taking the sharp items to Leo and Don's room and Don taking the cleaning supplies to a small closet they used for brooms and such.

Don put them all on the shelf carefully, trying not to drop them with his shaky limbs. Once he finished, he moved to Leo and his room so he could change out of his outfit.

He went in and Raph grunted, acknowledging his presence. He nodded weakly back towards Raph, who was putting the stuff in their desk drawer, since Leo and Don were light sleepers and could tell if Mike was going to sneak into the room or not.

Don grabbed a random, light purple t-shirt from his cubby hanging up on the clothes rack, as well as grabbing a pair of sweatpants. He changed out of his grey hoodie and jeans, but Raph didn't leave.

Don ignored the way Raph watched him like a hawk. He knew he was checking him for any signs of self harm too; they were all on edge now. If Mikey could sneak _those_ cuts past them, deep, _so damn deep_ , and no one noticed, it was going to make Leo and Raph extra cautious from now on.

"I'm okay." He finally spoke, pulling his pants up and grabbing his t-shirt. His voice was cracking from emotion and Raph glared at him, sitting on Leo's bed.

"Ain't no one okay, Donny. Not with us." He murmured. Then Don noticed the tears bordering at Raph's eyes. The hothead may've let himself cry with Don, but now that Don could be _fully aware_ , he wouldn't let himself break. Don frowned deeper and clenched the shirt tighter in his grip.

He sat down next to Raph awkwardly before leaning against him.

"Fine, maybe not," He felt Raph pulled him into another tight hug, this time though, Don hugged him back, letting Raph lean into _him_ , "but we got each other, so we're _gonna_ be okay. All of us." He smiled tearfully, still hugging Raph tight. Raph bit his lip so he wouldn't sob and hugged Don back tighter.

"Y-yeah." Raph agreed, voice gruff and scratchy. He pulled away and the two held watery eyes for a moment before standing. Don slid the shirt over his head and straightened it out. Raph ruffled Don's hair fondly as they left the room.

 **"Dude, I'm young, not stupid."**

 **Michelangelo**

 **xxx**

Leo sat on the couch, Mikey curled up against his side. Mikey cried silently, Leo's fingers running through his hair.

"We _will_ talk about this in the morning, outoto. Don't think this will be dismissed." ( _...morning, baby/little brother…_ ) Leo spoke quietly. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut from shame, unable to face his big brother's loving eyes.

"I know…" He spoke barely above a whisper. Leo nodded in acknowledgement.

"But...I do have one question," He shifted a bit, sighing lightly, "why? I mean, we love you _so much_. Did- god, Mikey did we ever make you feel any different? If we did, I...I could never express how _sorry_ -" Mikey immediately shook his head, getting Leo to stop his guilt trip.

"Never, onisan." ( _Never, big brother._ ) Mikey's voice was so gentle...almost fragile.

"Sorede nande?" ( _Why?_ ) Leo heard his voice crack and tightened his grip on his little brother.

"Shirimasen." ( _I don't know._ )He curtly said, tears making their way down his face, fast. Leo made a sound akin to a _growl_.

"Uso o tsukanaide! Aete shinaide kudasai!" ( _Don't lie! Don't you dare!_ ) He forced himself not to raise his voice, but the anger at himself and at _everything_ that put his beloved little brother in this situation had risen to the surface.

Mikey shrunk a bit, shaking as he sobbed a bit more. Leo internally kicked himself.

"Chikushō! Gomen'nasai, otōto. Kowai wa yo ne? Dōshite watashi wa kore o tadashiku yarenai nodesu ka?" ( _Damn it! I'm so sorry, baby/little brother. I scared you, didn't I? Why can't I just do any of this right?_ ) Leo then realized he was crying and buried his face in his hands, unable to face his little brother. Not because he was ashamed of _Mikey,_ but because he was ashamed of _himself_. He made a poor excuse of a guardian, a poor excuse of a _brother_.

Mikey sat up, his tears still flowing. He shook his head weakly and tapped on Leo's shoulder. He then pulled Leo's hands from his face and Leo tried to look anywhere but at him.

"You didn't scare me." He assured, tears starting to dry a little, "I'm...ashamed of what I did. Father would call me a _coward_ for the things I've done- things I've _tried_ , and he'd be _right_! I'm so _screwed up,_ I'm scared of myself- I _hate_ myself!" Mikey finally admitted- not only to Leo, but to himself. He kept ignoring the on-pressing depression over the years, he kept telling himself he was fine. Even when he was digging pencil sharpeners into his skin at night.

And admitting it alone made a _bunch_ of weight lift from his shoulders.

Leo finally looked at Mikey, this time however, his cobalt eyes were dead focused. They were red and puffy and watery- sure, but they were set on Mikey's baby blues without a fault.

"You are to _never_ hate yourself, do I make myself clear, Michelangelo?!" Leo was halfway to panic now. His little brother had just admitted to having _tried_ shameful things akin to _cutting_ and he had a very twisted feeling in his gut that his brother just confessed to having attempted _suicide_.

When Leo realized that, a giant wave of guilt, anger, sadness, and _fear_ consumed him; swallowed him whole.

Leo griped Mikey's face in his hands and forcefully handled him, though he knew it was probably scaring the young teen, and made him keep the eye lock.

"You're a _great_ kid, you know that? You're such a blessing for us- but you don't _see_ it and I don't know what the three of us have to do to get you to see it- _what do we have to do_ , for you to see that? Tell me and I'll make it happen, because I know for a damn good _fact_ , we don't deserve you. _I_ don't deserve you." Leo sobbed the last sentence, bringing Mike close and hugging him to his chest.

Because all of a sudden, the fact that his little brother had attempted suicide _right under them_ , hit him like a slug to the chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His mind just processed that _his little brother, a fucking thirteen years old boy_ , had wanted to die for only god knows how long.

And before Leo knew it, not only was he crying, but so was Mikey.

This was a start, he figured.

 **"My shell and my steel are unbreakable."**

 **Leonardo**

 **xxx**

When Don and Raph entered their living space, they saw Leo laying on the couch, Mikey on his stomach. Leo looked at them as they entered and Mikey, still too ashamed, kept his eyes in Leo's chest.

Don sat down at the end of Leo's feet, as he moved his legs so Don had room to sit. Raph sat on the floor in front of the couch, sitting so that he was leaning his back against the couch.

They sat like this for awhile.

About an hour in, Mikey finally broke the silence, "G-guys…?" Raph lazily lifted his head from his slouched position, Don perked immediately, and Leo hummed softly, but didn't move his stare from the ceiling.

"Do you guys," Mikey cleared his throat and nestled his head back into Leo's chest, "hate me?" He mumbled the last part and Raph frowned, looking up at Mikey's still form.

"Can't hear ya bro."

"Do you guys hate me?" He repeated louder, lifting his head out of Leo's chest for a moment, "Or...ashamed?" He then re-buried it again.

"We could never." Don frowned.

Raph gently took Mikey's limp hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly, "Yer our lil' brotha. We could neva be embarrassed of ya- we love ya too much."

Leo had yet to speak.

"...Leo?" Mikey finally asked, voice breaking.

Leo lifted the upper portion of his body and kissed Mikey's forehead gently. After their talk, Leo found himself struggling to contain his emotions. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

Raph and Don traded glances; they'd talk to Leo in private later. He obviously found out something.

Don then stood, stretching his legs, "I'm gonna use the restroom- I'll be right back." He added, seeing Raph shift to get up.

Raph locked eyes with him and Don rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to... _do_ anything.

As Don went to the restroom, he locked the door behind him and took deep breaths. The silence in the living room was tense and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, knees to his chest. He practiced his breathing and rubbed his knees anxiously.

It'd be okay, It'd be okay…

Don finally calmed down and stood, unlocking the door. Leo and Raph didn't have time to worry about him and Mikey was suffering so much already.

He grunted as he collided with Raph. Raph had already seen him break down _once_ today, why couldn't he just stop _worrying_ him?!

But to his surprise, Raph didn't even lecture him. He just locked Don down with a stern glance, showing he knew Don was hiding something and wasn't dumb, before sighing, "Me an' Mike are goin' ta sleep," that's when Don noticed Mikey still leaning into Leo behind him, "ya wanna come to?" He offered, nodding towards the room.

Don shrugged, "'kay."

 **"Because heroes aren't afraid to take chances."**

 **Donatello**

 **xxx**

"Raph? Raph?" Raph moaned quietly.

"Wha...whad'ya want?" He grumbled.

"Get up, please…" Raph finally complied, cracking his eyes open. There, with bed head and no glasses on.

Wait-what?

Raph sat up, taking in his 13 and a half years old brother. He had Raph's old tattered red sweatshirt on and some grey sweatpants, probably Leo's since they were not ruined.

"My _glasses_." He croaked, causing Raph to fully wake up.

"What happened to 'em?" He asked, getting up and grabbing Don's hand gently.

"I _don't know_ , I can't...they weren't in their normal spot, Raphie...I can't see anything!" Don had always been sensitive about his poor sight, always angry at himself for his vision problems and afraid of the day he could possibly go blind. Don needed the glasses to _see_ , _everything_. Not only for reading or being far away, but even to see a person clearly. Everything around him was just blobs of color and light otherwise.

It hadn't been so bad at first. But years of straining them, malnourishment, and maybe even the blows to his head from their father, did him in. Over the years it got worse. Only when their mother took them to a doctor's appointment where Don couldn't fake being okay, did their mother catch on and get him glasses- which made their father more pissed than ever. This made it so Don was afraid to wear the glasses around their father, in fear of him destroying them or something.

But even when their father _left_ and Don was able to use the glasses full time, the vision still proceeded to get worse and worse. Eventually, by the time Mike was found and they were taken in by their Uncle, Don required specially made glasses- that were _extremely_ expensive.

And Don couldn't find them.

"Well then we'll look for 'em." Raph made sure Don didn't trip as he lead his brother to the other side of the bed where the nightstand was. Raph began searching top to bottom of their room, Don standing idly by and feeling more useless and clueless than ever.

Raph growled, "Ain't here."

Don's vision became worse as tears clouded his eyes. Raph noticed and scowled.

"Don't cry, ya can survive until I find yer glasses." Don nodded, forcing himself to put up or shut up. Raph then helped Don sit on the bed.

"I'mma go look around tha rest of tha house. Stay 'ere." He ordered, leaving Don alone with his thoughts.

 _Next day…_

"You good, Donny?"

"Yes!" Don snapped, carefully going down the stairs. Raph grumbled about the attitude but knew Don didn't mean it. His sight really was a touchy subject.

And of course, Raph didn't manage to find the glasses last night.

"Anyways, classes are going great, Uncle Yoshi." Leo fixed Mikey's hair as the boy drank some orange juice, trying to duck his fingers. Mikey whined and pouted silently as Leo chuckled, moving the front, curly black bangs from 10 year old's face.

"I am pleased to hear so, Leonardo. Ah, come my nephews, eat some breakfast." Yoshi invited Don and Raph. Don looked towards the ground and Raph lead him towards the island, helping him sit on a stool.

"Don? Where's your glasses?" Leo asked, eyes concerned. Don just kept his gaze on what he presumed was the counter top.

Raph scowled, "We don't know. He woke me up last night an' told me he couldn't find 'is glasses. I searched everywhere fer 'em too."

Splinter frowned deeply and left for a moment. He then came back with his wallet and handed some cash to Leo- a lot of it.

"Wha-"

"If it is not too much to ask," Yoshi started, "I'd like you to be the one to pick up Donatello's glasses once they are ready. You will hold onto the cash until I have ordered some new ones."

"Uncle, wait!" Don spoke up for the first time, "Maybe me and Raph didn't look good enough! I'm not going to have you spend more money on some _stupid_ glasses because of my _stupid_ vision! I'm not impotent!" Don tried to stand, but miscalculated his closeness to the counter and his feet, causing his feet to get tangled at the bottom bars of the stool and the fall forward, his chest hitting the counter. He lost his balance, due to all the blurriness plus the pain causing him to become disoriented, and he fell to his left- thankfully into the arms of Raph and Leo who jumped to catch him.

"Donny!" Mikey gasped, jumping off his stool and putting down his cup. His eyes widened and he stood back and let his big brothers deal with it, knowing he was too small to help.

"Damnit, Don! Ya gotta be more careful!" Raph scolded in worry and anger. Leo untangled Don's feet from the stool's support bars and helped Raph steady the young teen.

"Raphael, language. Donatello, I will _not_ have you continuing like this. Whether you like to accept it or not, you suffer from poor vision and you are putting yourself in danger by ignoring your condition. It is okay to have a disability." Yoshi lectured, his voice stern, yet caring.

Don blushed from the embarrassment of it all but continued to hold onto Raph's arm to stay steady. All the blurriness he was trying to focus on was giving him a major migraine.

"I- okay." He sighed in defeat. Raph grunted happily and Yoshi nodded.

"Then I will place the prescription order." As Yoshi left the room, Leo sighed and knowingly grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and got some Excedrin Migraine pills from the shelf in the kitchen.

"Mikey, why don't you go play? We got things here, little buddy." He offered, but Mikey knew what that meant.

He was a burden here.

"M'kay." The child shrugged weakly, going to Don and hugging him quickly before going to the living room to watch some random cartoons.

Don thanked Leo as he downed the Excedrin.

"I'm sorry you guys had to deal with _that_...I always make a fool of myself, huh?" Don chuckled bitterly, no humor in his tone. Raph flicked Don on the shoulder.

"Fer a genius, ya can be pretty dense." The 15 year old griped.

"What Raph means," Leo interjected, his eyes leveling Raph _pretty damn quick_ , "is that you're only making a fool of yourself because you refuse to let anyone _in_. And yeah, that's pretty stupid. You got us for a reason, Don. Let us _help_. It's okay that your vision is bad- we're not gonna judge you for that." Leo consoled. Don felt his heart flutter a bit.

"You mean that?"

"Damn straight." Raph flipped Don's ponytail up, making the young genius roll his eyes, but a smile remained on his face.

 **"See, I think you're just scared of me."**

 **Raphael**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, now you know what happened in between last chapter's time skip (between Leo's moments) and also get to see a bit of Don-centric (my favorite geekazoid personally).

Were the line breaks cringey or just plain annoying :3

Sorry, peeps, my Injustice turtle babies need me to promote them. I won't stop using them as line breaks no matter what you say so xD

Don't forget to review please! I request at least 5-10 reviews before I upload the next chapter (i'm such a bitch rn i'm sorry, not sorry) and flames will be used to fuel the endless black pit I call my soul.

Toodles.


End file.
